I'M TRAPPED
by Shiroi.144
Summary: Disini kau akan menjadi sampah. Tidak akan bisa membedakan antara baik ataupun buruk. Semua tinggal dua pilihan, menjadi penguasa atau budak. [HAPPY SASUNARU DAYS]
1. Chapter 1

Chara:SasuNaru/all

Rating:T-M

Genre:Hurts/Romance

.

.

.

.

.

Menjadi seorang tahanan. Apa kalian pernah memikirkan hal itu? Dikurung dengan tembok mengelilingi ruang batasmu dan pintu terbuat dari pipa-pipa besi memanjang yang siap memperlihatkan kepadamu bagaimana kejamnya keluarga barumu? Menyisahkan deritan setiap dorongan kepadamu ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu. Ya.. Tapi itu akan percuma selain kau akan terus menghitung seberapa banyak waktu yang akan kau habiskan di tempat itu. Tinggal dua pilihan. Menjadi raja atau menjadi budak?

.

.

.

.

TRAP

ch-01-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ng...nghh... "

"Woi gantian, giliranku sekarang"

"Se..sebentarh..ngh.. "

Suara deru nafas menjadi alunan terakhir kegiatan dua laki-laki bertubuh kekar disana. Dengan celana sedikit melorot akibat belum benar memperbaiki.

"Job yang sangat bagus, bocah"Salah satu laki-laki berambut kuning gelap itu bersuara. Menjambak sang objek utama dengan keras diselingi tawa membahana sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sang objek. Membiarkan sang objek dengan perawakan tubuh ringkih itu terlungkup dalam keadaan hampir telanjang tak berbusana.

.

Sang objek melenguh pelan. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sakit disaat dirinya hendak memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk dengan bersandaran dinding bewarna kusam dibelakangnya.

Objek itu kembali menatap kearah sekeliling. Tempat ini sepi. Tidak, bukan sepi melainkan tersembunyi. Dia cukup tahu dibalik dinding kusam yang mungkin banyak pasang telinga yang mendengar jelas apa yang terjadi barusan. Mungkin tanpaku jelaskan kalian tahu apa yang mereka dengarkan.

Dengan menahan sakit bagian bawahnya. Objek dengan rambut kuning cerah itu tampak memperbaiki lembar-lembar pakaiannya. Tidak ingin seseorang melihatnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti memancing hewan buas lainnya untuk segera 'memakannya'. Sudah cukup beberapa pipa besar yang berkali-kali menerobos bagian bawahnya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya lagi hari ini.

Mungkin dia tidak akan menangis. Oh ayolah.. Jika kalian berada di tempat memuakan itu mungkin kalian akan tahu seberapa sering para laki-laki berotak tembok itu terus menjamah setiap inci dari objek itu? Ah.. Baiklah, aku mulai lelah memanggilnya dengan objek. Tapi tanpaku menyebutkan, aku menjamin kalian tahu siapa dia, Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto Namikaze, ah.. Entahlah, bahkan dia mungkin tidak menginginkan marga dalam namanya toh semua akan membuatnya ingin mencabik-cabik dua sosok diagungkan itu dan jangan tanya kenapa.

.

.

.

"Hei pelacur, ku pikir kau kemana saja.. Sudah puas dengan batang-batang besar itu?"Naruto menulikan telinganya. Sudah cukup sering mendengar kata-kata pencemooh disekitarnya.

Jika diijinkan untuk menjerit. Mungkin Naruto akan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak seperti yang mereka semua katakan. Memang kalian akan senang diperlakukan seperti wadah penampung napsu ? Katakan semuanya akan berakhir dengan desahan kenikmatan dan dalam sekejap itu Naruto akan siap membelah kepalamu. Dia mendesah, oke, tapi.. Apa dia merasa itu kenikmatan? jelas tidak.

Sudah cukup lelah untuk melawan bahkan dia sudah lupa kata 'normal' dalam kamusnya. Mungkin kamus itu sudah rusak kemakan tikus got penjara.

Dia baru setahun dan itu sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali dia harus terpakasa mendesah. Konyol. Bahkan desahan itu membuatnya lupa untuk mengingat tanggal berapa dia akan keluar dari tempat berbau apek itu.

Bel berbunyi dengan suara sangat nyaring. Hampir membuat telinga mendengung beberapa detik sebelum berhasil membuat segerombolan manusia berpakaian warna hitam kebiruan dengan kain berbahan kaos lusuh itu berlarian memasuki gedung berbentuk panjang dengan pintu besar disana. Tampak enam laki-laki berpakaian seragam lengkap dengan tongkat beraliran listrik di ujungnya terpegang erat di tangannya. Siap untuk mengadili sang pembuat onar.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan. Masih merasakan sakit dibagian bawahnya berhasil membuatnya berjalan terseok dengan kaki mengakang. Sedikit lucu atau.. Kasihan?

"CEPAT!"Seorang berseragam kepolisian Jepang tampak membentak. Menajamkan tatapan matanya kepada sosok Naruto yang masih berjalan terseok. Ck, bahkan dia cukup tahu polisi berkepala kosong itu tahu apa yang diderita. Bahkan mungkin mereka juga pernah ikut andil dalam 'pencicipan' itu.

Jalannya masih terseok. Tidak mengindahkan bentakan polisi-polisi itu. Naruto masih berjalan pelan menahan sakit.

"Kau yang dibelakang, cepat jalan!"Bentakan lagi. Tapi Naruto yakin itu bukan ditujukan untuknya. Melainkan laki-laki yang kini tak jauh berada di belakangnya.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki dengan badan tinggi berambut gelap kebiruan berada disana. Naruto kenal laki-laki itu. Sasuke, jika dia tidak salah mengingatnya. Salah satu mafia tingkat tinggi yang mungkin harus dua puluh tahun mendekam dalam penjara. Kabar simpang siur mengatakan laki-laki itu sempat meledakan rakitan bom buatannya sendiri kesalah satu kantor polisi. Perbuatan nekat.

Sedikit merinding sesaat mengingat gosip simpang siur itu. Berbeda dengan laki-laki itu. Naruto hanya melakukan kesalahn kecil hingga dia sampai masuk kedalam ruang pengap bernamakan penjara. Ya.. Hal kecil, hanya membobol bang dengan mengotak atik sedikit jejaringan dalam benda persegi bernamakan komputer. Dia jenius, ya.. saking jeniusnya baru sekali bongkar langsung tertangkap.

Satu perbedaan lagi Naruto dan sang laki-laki berambut emo dengan kulit indahnya itu. Naruto menjadi budak sedangkan ah.. Apa mungkin kita bisa sebut laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu penguasa? Dia ditakuti, mungkin karena tindak kriminalnya. Bahkan Naruto menjamin umurnya jauh lebih tua daripada sosok laki-laki itu ya walaupun tinggi badan mereka berbeda jauh.

.

Ruang makan menjadi hal pertama ditemui Naruto disaat bel telah memanggilnya tadi. Merenggangkan otot sehabis memukul-mukul batu besar di area luas penjara. Tempat yang di peruntukan untuk para tahanan bekerja. Bahkan mungkin mereka tidak akan mendapatkan upah secuilpun. Ya.. Memang siapa yang mau memberi upah sampah masyarakat? Apa ini kata-kata sadis? Ku pikir ya.

Dapat dilihat dari luar dimana meja panjang tertata dengan di selingi bangku panjang sebagai pendampingnya. Tepat di pojok paling kanan terdapat meja lebih tinggi dengan panci-panci berukuran besar berisikan sayur-sayur bekuah ataupun daging dalam ukuran jari jempol bayi berada di dalamnya. Beberapa orang terlihat sudah mengantri disana dengan memabawa piring lebar berukuran lebar untuk menampung makanan mereka.

Naruto ikut mengantri. Dia sudah terlebih dulu mengambil piring besar bagiannya tak lupa jalan terseoknya yang membuat beberapa tahanan membentak untuk membuatnya berjalan lebih cepat. Perut berkuasa sekarang.

Mengamati laauh dengan nasi sedikit di piringnya. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu kursi kosong. Memilih tempat terpojok untuk menjauhi tahanan lainnya. Dia tidak mau hal itu terulang lagi. Mengingat tangan jahil tahanan lain yang sempat-sempatnya menjamah bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

Naruto sering bertanya. Apa dia memiliki daya tarik seperti wanita? Oh ayolah.. Bahkan dia menyakini 'milik' nya cukup besar untuk diperlihatkan kepada istrinya nanti tapi kenapa laki-laki bertampang kriminal itu tampak terbuai dengan dirinya, dengan dada rata tanpa daya tarik untuk meminta diremas ataupun liang yang lebih sensitip untuk dimasuki. Ck, mungkin di sini hnya dirinya yang memiliki otak pintar untuk membedakan mana laki-laki man perempuan. Mana kenikmatan dan mana siksaan. Sialnya sekarang dia sedang sial, duduk tepat didepan Sasuke sang kriminal besar dan dia tidak menyadarinya. Gugup.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk beranjak pergi tapi ada yang mengganjal ah.. Bukan mengganjal melainkan menghalangi langkahnya. Bukan sebuah hadangan ataupun ucapan tapi Naruto dapat merasakan salah satu kakinya diinjak dengan tekanan yang membuatnya tidak bisa melangkah. Mungkin bisa dibilang terasa sangat sakiT dan Naruto tahu itu kaki Sasuke.

Sedikit gugup Naruto menatap kearah depan. Tepat pada wajah Sasuke di depannya dan yang dia dapati adalah laki-laki itu juga menatap kearahnya. Senyuman remeh terpampang di sana dengan kilatan tajam tepat di kedua bola mata hitamnya. Ini masalah.

"Pelacur"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.-. Lanjut/tidak?


	2. Chapter 2

Pair:SasuNaru

Rating:T+/M(buat jaga-jaga)

Genre:Hurt/Cream/Romance

Warning:Typo bersebaran/EYD ancur/masih pemula/masih membutuhkan bimbingan/BL/Yaoi/

Disini kau tidak dapat memilih. Hanya juri-juri yang bisa menilai diman posisimu sekarang. Bahkan walaupun dirimu memilih untuk berkuasa dengan segala keegoisan tapi.. Jika tombol penekan kebebasan tetap memilihmu menjadi seorang budak. Maka siaplah meneriam hinahan dengan ludahan menjijikan jika dagumu terangkat, penguasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'M TRAPPED

ch-02-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dapat merasakan bagaimana aliran darahnya berhenti untuk beberapa detik. Merasakan bagaimana tatapan intimidasi dengan cemoohan yang tampak dari pandangan para penghuni tempat apek disana setelah ucapan laki-laki berumur dibawahnya mengucapkan dua kata yang sudah cukup femiliar di telinganya. Tapi mungkin dua kata yang sudah sering terucap itu akan berbeda jika pengucapnya adalah laki-laki di depannya. Bukan cuma cecunguk busuk bahkan sampah tak berguna yang mengucapkan seberapa nilai seorang Naruto di tempat ini tapi juga seorang penguasa dengan muka datar triplek kolong jembatan juga mengatakannya hal yang sama. Ini benar-benar memuakan.

"Jadi, berapa nilai lubangmu diluar sana? Apa begitu menggairahkan sampai mereka rela memasukimu?"Sasuke berucap lagi. Masih dengan menginjak satu kaki Naruto di bawah sana. Tak mengindahkan rintihan tertahan dari pemiliknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja?"Terdengar suara di belakng tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda yang baru saja datang di area dua mahluk yang berhadapan itu tampak melangkah santai kemudian merangkul pundak Sasuke dengan santai. Terlihat akrab. "Terkadang aku ingin mencobanya jika keberuntungan membuatnya satu sel denganku"Pemuda itu kembali berucap.

Naruto tak menjawab. Sungguh dia sebenarnya cukup muak dengan ucapan pemuda itu. Apa sebegitu rendahnya derajatnya disini. Bahkan dia mengakui memiliki tubuh jauh lebih ringkih dari penghuni lainnya yang memudahkan mereka melakukan dirinya seperti sapi perah tapi setidaknya mereka masih memiliki hati untuk memperlakukannya seperti manusia. Itu harapan kecilnya untuk saat ini walaupun Naruto menjamin hati mereka semua sudah termakan tikus-tikus penjara busuk.

"Mungkin aku akan mencobanya, lain kali"Sasuke tersenyum miring tampak mengejek sebelum melepaskan pijakannya, membiarkan Naruto berjalan tertatih menuju tempat duduk lain dengan pandangan penghuni lain dan suara tertawa penghuni lain yang cukup membuat telinga berdengung.

"Kau yakin ingin mencobanya?"Pemuda di sebelah Sasuke kembali bersuara. Mendudukan bokongnya pada kursi besi dingin disana.

"Mungkin"Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto. Laki-laki berambut mencolok itu tampak menarik ya.. Setidaknya di penjara tahun ini dia akan mendapatkan mainan baru untuk bermain.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Para penghuni sel pengap sudah menyiapkan diri dengan merebahkan tubuh lelah mereka sehabis bekerja seharian pada lantai semen dingin didalam sana. Tak ada selimut ataupun kasur berbahan empuk untuk bermimpi indah ah, ayolah sejak kapan sampah masyarakat yang selalu merugikan negara itu di wajibkan mendapatkan perlakukan baik. Disini mereka di ajari bagaimana rasa jera bukannya diajari untuk merasa nyaman sehingga membuat mereka merasa tak merugi saat melakukan kejahatan. Tak ada suap menyuap untuk mendapatkan televisi plasma ataupun sofa berkain bulu domba disini. Jika kau menginginkan semua itu setidaknya cepat berkelakuan baik kemudian keluar.

Tak berbeda dengan para penghuni sel lainnya Naruto juga kembali menyamankan tubuhnya pada lantai semennya malam ini. Sedikit melengkungkan tubuh untuk memeluk kedua lututnya sebagai penghangat tidurnya.

Berniat memejamkan matanya. Naruto kembali melebarkan pandangannya saat merasakan kakinya tertarik dengan kasar. Memaksakan tubuhnya untuk terlentang inging menarik kakinya kembali tetapi hal itu malah membuat dirinya merasakan cekalan pada kedua pergelangan tangannya. Mempersulit gerakannya untuk melawan. Entah siapa yang melakukannya tapi Naruto cukup tahu dengan wajah femiliar yang kini tengah menindihnya karena bantuan lampu redup di atas kepalanya.

"Mau ku hangatkan bocah?"Terdengar ucapan dari orang itu membuat Naruto mencoba melawan. Cukup sudah orang ini melakukan hal yang sama setiap malamnya. Apa orang itu tidak pernah bosan?

"Aku tidak mau!"Naruto menggerakan kakinya berlahan. Dia merasa benar-benar tak berkutik. Bahkan rasa sakit perebuatan penghuni sel lain masih belum sembuh dan sekarang harus di tambah lagi. Apa mereka benar-benar ingin membuatnya berjalan mengakang terus menerus?

"Perlawananmu benar-benar buruk, Gaara, setidaknya kau membantuku"Laki-laki itu bersuara kembali. Menyerukan nama seseorang dengan pandangannya masih mengarah pada wajah Naruto yang menampakan perlawanan. Hal biasa.

"Itu urusanmu"Suara lain kembali bersuara dari pojokan ruang sel disana. Menampakan laki-laki berpakaian kaos lusuh dengan rambut merah marun aneh tampak menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding sel dalam posisi terduduk. Tak begitu memperdulikan seruan Shukaku, nama laki-laki yang kini menindih tubuh Naruto disana.

"Kau tidak tertarik?!"Shukaku kembali bersuara. Kedua tangan laki-laki itu mencekal kedua tangan Naruto keatas dengan satu tangan lainnya tengah menyelusuri tubuh Naruto yang telah terpampang setelah pakaiannya tersingkap, menampakan dada rata dengan tubuh kurus bahkan nampak tulang rusuk sedikit menonjol tak memperlihatkan bagian mana yang bisa disebut sispack jika di gunakan untuk menggoda perempuan di luar sana.

Gaara tak bergeming. Masih memilih melamun tak menghiraukan kelakuan sahabat selnya. Ya, sahabat. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya bisa di katakan sahabat, oh ayolah sejak kapan kata bertulisan tebal dengan ejahan penjara menampung orang-orang dalam ikatan persahabatan. Disini hanya mengenal satu kata keuntunga. Satu hukum yang tanpa mereka sadari dan selalu menjadi patokan di tempat pengap itu. Sahabat dalam tanda kutip keuntungan. bersahabat jika orang itu memang menguntungkan mereka saat di dalam sana. Jika tidak, mereka akan di buang.

Satu sel dengan di huni lima ataupun delapan narapidana bahkan menumbuhkan persahabatan yang membuat dentuman terdengar setiap harinya. Ya, sahabat dengan salah satu menjadi sansak tinju yang akan selalu bersiap mendapatkan hadiah menarik sebuah kissmark dari tinjuan yang lainnya. Menyedihkan? Memang. Bahkan walaupun ada beberapa polisi yang berjaga budaya itu tidak akan terhapus. Toh asal tidak membuat gaduh. Cuma permainan kecil.

"Apa bocah itu benar-benar menggairahkan?"Terdengar suara lagi. Nampak pemuda lain menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pundak pemuda bernama Gaara. memposisikan tubuhnya setengah terbaring menatap langit-langit ruang sel dengan menumpukan beban kepalanya pada pundak pemuda berambut merah marun yang terlihat sama sekali tidak terusik "Menurutmu bagaimana, Shino?"Laki-laki dengan rambut panjang dan mata tampak tak berpupil itu bertanya. Menolehkan pangannya pada sosok pria pendiam lainnya di dalam ruang sel itu.

"Aku tidak peduli"Ucap Shino. Tak terlihat berminat sama sekali.

"Terus saja kencani serangga-serangga bulukmu itu"Laki-laki berambut panjang bersuara lagi.

"Setidaknya aku tidak bermulut wanita sepertimu"

Gaara mendengus. Lagi-lagi. Bahkan semuanya terasa seperti jadwal yang sama setiap harinya. Dimana Shukaku mulai menaik turunkan pipa besarnya pada lubang bocah berambut kuning kemudian terjadi penawaran sampai akhirnya perang mulut antara Shino dan Neji-pemuda berambut panjang. Sungguh, apa tidak ada kegiatan yang berbeda hari ini?

.

Dengan mata setengah terpejam Naruto terus merasakan hentakan di dalam tubuh bagian bawahnya. Menghiraukan rasa nikmat yang bahkan terasa sangat menyakitkan dalam otaknya.

Naruto menolehkan pangnnya kearah samping tepat pada pipa-pipa kecil sebagai pintu keluar narapidana seperti dia. Menelaah taanpa sengaja dan mendapatkan seseorang yang kini tengah menoleh kearah ruang selnya. Mendudukan dengan bersandaran dinding semen dengan kepal menoleh kearah dirinya yang tengah melakukan hentakan di setiap pipa besi di masukan di dalam lubangnya. Naruto cukup teliti untuk mendapati laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu tengah tersenyum miring menampakan cemoohan dengan gestur wajah yang tampak memuakan jika hanya sekedar untuk memoles wajah sampah seorang narapidana.

"AHHHH!"Suara Shukaku menggema di ruangan itu sesaaat setelah klimaksnya. Buncahan lendir berbau busuk untuk penciuman Naruto di bawahnya nampak melumber keluar seperti aliran susu kental gratis di tempat pemerahan bangkai sapi. Bahkan Naruto menjamin entah sejak kapan dia mulai ingin muntah saat mengingat dirinya tengah meminum segelas susu sebelum mengampit selembar roti pada kedua bibirnya yang masih mengenal lipstik gadis di universitasnya.

Naruto masih terlungkup. Membiarkan pipa besar Shukaku keluar dari tempatnya. Tebayang ingin memotong pipa itu kemudian dijadikan sup untuk di makan para polisi itu suatu saat nanti jika dirinya masih memiliki hati nurani untuk tidak sekalian memotong tubuh laki-laki berambut kecoklatan pekat di sana.

"Seperti biasa, lubangmu sempit bocah"Shukaku bersuara. Tak begitu menginginkan respon dari sosok bocah berambut kuning yang tengah terlungkup tak bersuara. Buat apa? Bocah itu hanya di butuhkan bersuara saat mendesah saja, tak ada yang lain.

Jujur, mungkin lantai semen jauh lebih menggairahkan untuk dijamah daripada pipa-pipa besar tak berotak milik Shukaku, ataupun laki-laki narapidana dengan predikat sampah masyarakat di dalm penjara itu. Mengganggu tidurnya untuk kesekian puluh kalinya hanya untuk kepuasan? , konyol.

Naruto menolehkan pandangannya kearah sel seberang dan mendapati laki-laki bermbut emo itu masih menatapnya tetpi tidak tersenyum memuakan seperti tadi dan Naruto juga menjamin puluhan mata tengah mengarah kepadanya. Sedikit mendesah untuk mengganti tepuk senyuman terimakasih untuk para fans yang sudah bersedia menonton ajang live blue film miliknya. Bahkan tanpa di pungut biaya, lelucon.

"Apa sebagus itu tubuhmu? Apa mengalahkan pelacur kolong jembatan?"Sasuke bersuara, mengusap pipa-pipa berdiaameter tiga centi itu dengan gerakan sedikit sensual. Membayangkan tubuh Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan geliatan cacing kepanasan menanti untuk di masuki.

"Setidaknya tubuhku lebih baagus daripada pelacur sewaanmu itu"Naruto meluap. Emosinya tak mengijinkannya untuk bertakut ria mendapati pendengarannya menangkap nada cemooh dengan rayuan preman pasar dari laki-laki di seberang sana. Bahkan Naruto merasakan kuku-kukunya sudah menginginkan goresan pada kedua pipi berkulit putih kusam Sasuke. Andai saja tak ada pemberi jarak untuk memisahkan kedua ruang sel yang memberikan kesulitan untuk Naruto mencakar wajah laki-laki itu.

Naruto merasakan suhu di tubuhnya sedikit merinding. Sesaat mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar dan mendapati semua narapidana tengah menatapnya nyalang. Merasa penguasa mereka telah dihina dengan tak berderajat, ck, berderajat?

"Jaga mulutmu, bocah jika kau ingin lubangmu tak termasuki seratus pipa sekaligus"Seorang laki-laki dengan gigi seperti geraji bersuara. Rambut putih keunguan entah apa warna rambut aneh laki-laki itu, Naruto tak bisa memikirkan pencampuran warna selain memikirkan ucapan laki-laki itu yang bisa saja benar-benar terjadi. Bahkan apa mereka sadar, mereka sama seperti dirinya, hanya budak di tempat ini.

Naruto berdecih. Menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum memenangkan. Ah.. Benar, penguasa. Bahkan sejak kapan orang bangga dengan penguasa dari perkumpulan sampah? Rendahan.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan tertatih dengan sedikit mengakang menuju ruang makan di pagi ini. Tak memperdulikan dorongan yang dirasakannya dari narapidana lainnya yang telah sengaja menubrukan pundaknya pada punggung ataupun pundak sang laki-laki bermabut kuning hingga sesekali membuat laki-laki itu terjatuh.

Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya kemudian membenarkan posisinya untuk berdiri setelah tubrukan yang membuatnya terjatuh, Naruto kembali melangkah tertatih. Tak menyadari sosok laki-laki berambut gelap kebiruan tengah berjalan pelan kearahnya. Melangkah cepat kemudian dengan tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Naruto dengan sapaan pertama bernada bersahabat.

"Pagi.. Na-ru-to"Sasuke mengejah dengan senyuman hangat di bibirnya.

Naruto tak menghiraukan. Mencoba mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindari rangkulan Sasuke di sampingnya tapi Naruto sudah menjamin langkahnya hanya akan seperti siput jika harus menghadapi laju langkah Sasuke. Apalagi dengan lubang loer di bawah tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, kita masih memiliki waktu"Sasuke merengkuh pinggang Naruto dengan cepat. Membalikan tubuh sang pemuda kemudian menubrukannya pada pipa besi di sampingnya cukup keras. Memiringkan kepalanya dengan gerakan cepat untuk segera melumat bibir Naruto. Tak ada keromantisan selain gigitan kasar seperti ingin merobek daging tak bertulang di depannya.

Naruto hanya diam. Merasakan rasa besi dengan bau amis keluar dari bibirnya yang mungkin saja robek lebar. Sudah tak memiliki tenaga hanya sekedar untuk melawan dengan mendorong pundak laki-laki berambut emo di depannya. Biarkan saja pagi ini dia akan berjalan ngesot di lantai jika laki-laki itu benar-benr memasukan benda laknat itu kelubangnya. Dia sudah tidak peduli.

"Nhmm.. Ng.. "Desahan lolos dari kedua belah bibir Naruto. Ciuman berwaktu lam dengan hasil dirinya yang tanpa sadar mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang milik Sasuke.

"Benar-benar pelacur"Sasuke berucap setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap sinis pada sosk Naruto yang seperti terkejut dengan respon berlebihan dirinya sendiri. Melupakan kata-kata tolakan kemudian berganti kata menikmati.

Naruto terkesiap. Tak pernah seumur hidup di penjara itu dirinya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher laki-laki yang seenak jidatnya menganggapnya seperti pelacur.

"Seharusnya.. Seperti ini cara memuaskan pelanggan"Sasuke tersenyum miring. Mengusap pundak Naruto kemudian merambat kebawah menuju pergelangan tangan berkulit tan itu.

Naruto menunduk. Memikirkan apa yang di ucapkan laki-laki di depannya 'memuaskan pelanggan?' yang benar saja, bahkan dirinya sama sekali tidak di bayar disini selain meminta belas kasih untuk tidak di remukan tulang-tulangnya saja. Ya.. Walaupun tulang bagian bawahnya tetap saja harus remuk setiap harinya.

Pemikirannya kembali berputar. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja di lakukan. Menikmati? Ya.. Mungkin dari sekian penjamah, Sasuke jauh lebih terlihat sopan saat melakukannya. Tidak sebrutal penjamah lain walaupun tetap saja laki-laki itu merobek bibirnya. Ck, bahkan masih terngiang diingatannya penjamah lain selalu berniat memutuskan lidahnya dengan gigi-gigi mereka.

"Arghh!"Naruto mengerang keras. Merasakan rambutnya di jambak dengan kasar kearah belakang oleh tangan-tangan berkulit putih di depannya. Apa-apaan ini?

"sampai jumpa manis"Sasuke mengecup berlahan ujung bibir Naruto. Melepaskan jambakan pada rambut pemuda berambut kuning kemudian melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan gurat tanda tanya pada sang pemuda.

.

.

Tbc

halooooo, trimakasih untuk yang sudah mampir, baca dan juga review ff shiro 'o'/

disini shiro masih butuh bimbingan. Buat para senpai, mohon bantuaannyaaaa

**hanazawa kay**

**rozela skyonix**

**miela. Vian**

**sivanya anggarada**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

**ueshima-sama**

**kyujaena**

**kainaru aikorin**

**nalucacu cukacuka**

**mishatake lala**

**it's me. Calico**

**naru**

**satsuki naruhi**

**hi**

**guest**

**onyx sky**

**guest(1)**

**snow**

**guest(2)**

**lenia**

**xxxSN**

**guest(3)**

**guest(4)**

**KTHCS**

**anim99**

**pororokkamj**

**akasuna no akemi**

**yamamura sayuri**

**yaaa ampun salah buat judul /.\ maluunyaaa.**

**Jangan panggil shiro senpai, shiro masih pemulaaaaaa . **

**disini narunya sensara. dikuat''in yaaaa**

**shiro gak php koook**

**soal sasu tertarik sam naru itu masih rahasiaaa/plak**

**gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, yang pasti shiro minta bantuannya, shiro pemula buat ff sasunaru walaupun sudah bejibun baca ffnya , mohooon bantuaanyaaa,**

**sampai jumpa di chapteeer depaaan**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasunaru

Disclaimer:Pak kishimoto

Rate:M (buat jaga-jaga)

Genre:Hurt/Crime

Warning:OOC/BL/YAOI/EYD kacau/TYPO/DLL/

Ide muncul saat melihat film the raid film indonesia bagian penjara.

(Diharapkan untuk tidak mengikuti hal-hal negatif yang tertulis di ff ini!)

don't like, don't read

Penjara itu menakutkan untuk seorang innocent. Terlalu hitam sampai cahaya kecil tak terlihat jika berada disana. Terlalu pengap sampai parfum buatan ahli ternama melumber tak berguna di sana tapi untuk seorang penjahat penjara adalah kerajaan. Tempat dimana bisa membudak, memimpin, menguasai. Membuat tempat gelap semakin gelap. Pengap semakin pengap.

.

.

Trapped

ch 03

.

.

.

Naruto masih berjalan tertatih. Mencerna dengan pemikiran aneh disaat sentuhan bibir lembut kenyal menyentuh bibirnya dengan kasar walaupun pada akhirnya kelembutan lebih mendominasi saat sang pelaku melakukannya. Membuatnya terhanyut dalam satu hentakan kuat yang mampu menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk meremas tengkuk berkulit putih kusam untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman opera sabun sad ending di dalam lorong penjara. Tak mengindahkan tatapan polisi yang berjaga yang tengah mengernyitkan dahi sambil melototkan mata jauh lebih lebar sambil memicing untuk mendapati gambaran lebih jelas dengan apa yang di lakukan dua pemuda dengan tubuh berdempet seperti ingin membuat dunia milik mereka berdua walaupun kenyataannya jika di lihat lebih jelas itu bukan opera tapi pemaksaan yang menghanyutkan untuk sang pemuda berambut kuning.

.

Memandang penjuru ruang makan, Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pak kantin yang sekarang sedang menuangkan bubur benyek dengan sayurang layu yang mungkin di beli dengan harga sebiji cabai segar di pasar kampung. Mau bagaimanapun ini penjara. Tempat siksaan. Bukan hotel bintang lima yang menyediakan daging sapi panggang ataupun tumis sawi dengan tomat sebagai hiasan pelicin yang dimakan sambil memutar tv berlayar lebar dengan posisi melayang.

Selesai mengantri Naruto langsung menuju pojokan ruang kantin. Memilih duduk beralasan lantai semen daripada duduk di satu meja dengan narapidana lain yang mungkin akan mengambil makanan bagiannya sebagai pengganjal.

Mengunyah berlahan sambil melamun Naruto tersentak disaat seseorang mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Duduk dengan sedikit gaya elegan sambil menompang seleser makanan lembek sama sepertinya tapi dengan porsi lebih sedikit darinya.

Rambut merah menjadi ciri khas sang pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Cukup kenal dengan nama Gaara sebagaimana sang pemuda rambut coklat sang pipa besar yang selalu memanggil nama sang pemuda berambut merah sambil menggenjot lubangnya.

Sungkan menyapa untuk memulai pembicaraan singkat di pagi hari ataupun mempertanyakan kenapa pemuda itu ikut keleseran di lantai. Dia tidak begitu mengenal sang pemuda yang menepati satu sel sama dengannya. Pemuda cukup pendiam. Menilai sang pemuda belakangan ini. Naruto lebih memilih terus mengunyah sarapan paginya sebelum bapak berseragam kepolisian berteriak menyuruh mereka-narapidana bekerja kembali memalu batu atau membentuk bata.

"Tidak kau habiskan?"Naruto bersuara pelan, setengah berbisik saat pandangannya melirik kearah nampan berlauk sayur murah tersisa di nampan sang pemuda berambut merah disampingnya.

"Kau mau ? Aku tidak habis"Ucap pemuda itu-Gaara. Menyodorkan nampannya sedikit lebih dekat kearah Naruto.

Naruto berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk sedikit malu sambil menerima nampan dan mengambil sayuran layu itu untuk memindahkannya kenampannya. Menemani bubur lembek tak berbumbu yang kehabisan sayur.

Selesai menyelesaikan kunyahannya. Naruto beranjak berdiri dengan sedikit tertatih saat sang bapak polisi berseru ajang sarapan sudah selesai. Melirik sebentar kearah Gaara, sang pemuda berambut merah juga ikut beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Melangkah lebih dulu dengan nampan kosong di tangannya tanpa berniat berbasa-basi dengan Naruto yang masih termangu di tempatnya.

"Hei bocah, sexy, hari ini kerja di sampingku saja ya"Hentakan di pundak berlanjut suara pemuda lain di samping kanan membuat Naruto menoleh. Menghentikan ajang melamun nyasarnya untuk mendapati pemuda bergigi geraji kurang asah di sana. Matanya bergeling jahil mempermainkan.

"Tugas di bagi perkelompok, kau tidak bisa mengatur, Sugetsu"Gaara bersuara setelah berbalik dari arah meja bertumpuk nampan kotor. Dia berbicara tapi tetap saja pandangannya seperti terlihat bosan tak berminat. Menganggap ini hanya basa-basi.

Sugetsu menguap sekali. Memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar celoteh sang pemuda berambut merah "Kau terlalu menuruti aturan, tuan disiplin" Sugetsu bergumam tapi cukup kentara untuk di dengar dua pemuda lain disana.

"Terserah"Gaara tak menghiraukan nada ejekan di dalam gumaman pemuda bergigi geraji. Berbalik melangkah menjauhi dua pemuda disana yang mungkin sekarang menatapnya. Jika diingat Naruto akui Gaara memang tipe disiplin. Tidak terlalu mengenal bukan berarti tidak tahu sama sekali, bukan?

Gaara lebih dulu menjadi narapidana ketimbang dirinya. Naruto tidak tahu kapan pemuda itu masuk penjara. Tak pernah ada percakapan diantara mereka tapi jika melihat sel yang sama dengannya Gaara termasuk pembuat masalah dalam katagori berbahaya. Sama seperti Naruto yang membongkar satu bank dan menghasilkan kerugian beberapa milyar dolar sang pemilik bank. Tidak mudah keluar jika membayangkan dia masih memiliki denda yang harus di bayar.

Sudah mengingat Gaara. Naruto menoleh sedikit kearah sugetsu yang menjauhkan tangannya dari pundak Naruto. Melangkah tak bersemangat. Mungkin niatnya menjahili hilang disaat pembicaraannya dengan Gaara terjadi.

.

Seperti biasa. Tempat kerja atau mungkin bisa di sebut bakti sosial karena setiap narapidana tidak di bayar saat menumbuk bebatuan atau membentuk persegi sebuah bata yang akan di jual. Tempat penuh batu besar bertumpuk-tumpuk dan di posisi tidak terlalu jauh, sekitar lima meter ada segunung tanah liat siap di olah menjadi bata. Beberapa narapidana sudah menempati posisinya. Takut mendapat cambukan dari bapak polisi berseragam lengkap dengan pecut menjuntai dari tangannya.

Hari ini Naruto mendapat bagian memecah batu. Bersanding dengan narapidana bertubuh berisi jika tidak ingin dikatakan gendut. Naruto tidak tahu namanya tapi pemuda itu cukup ramah jika di lihat dari beberapa obrolan yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk bertanya jawab, berceloteh dengan seorang narapidana lainnya yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

Jika di lihat lebih jelas tepat di samping pemuda berisi nampak pemuda berambut merah. Hampir menyerupai Gaara jika tidak memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih kecil. Cukup tampan tapi pandangan licik tak kasat mata cukup membuat Naruto menilai dia hampir seperti Sasuke.

Tumbukan mengayun di bebatuan. Peluh bercucuran akibat terik sinar matahari yang mungkin sedang senang-senangnya berbagi panas. Tidak ada penutup istimewa untuk mencegah terik sinar matahari langsung mengenai kulit para narapidana. Beberapa narapidana berkulit putih tampak sedikit memerah tersambar panas.

Naruto mengayunkan tumbukan. Menyeka peluh di dagunya dengan kerah kaos lusuh yang di kenakannya. Tak peduli bau asem menyeruk terkena hidung akibat tertumpuk keringat. Mata shapire nya menelaah sekeliling. Mendapati beberapa narapidana mendumel tidak jelas kemudian disusul suara cambukan menghantam di sebelahnya karena lelet bekerja termakan dumelan tidak jelas.

Ini tingkat kelas tinggi dalam penjara. Hanya narapidana pembuat masalah besar yang berada disini. Tidak ada pencopet ataupun maling ayam di sini. Ya.. Mungkin maling perawan ada.

Beberapa jam berlalu disusul dengan dentingan bel bersuara di atas bangunan seperti metsusuar. Tampak seseorang menekan tombol-tombol untuk membunyikan bunyi bel bertanda waktu istirahat telah tiba.

Beberapa narapidana langsung mendudukan diri di tanah. Tak ada alas sama sekali kecuali batu atau tanah yang mungkin masih layak dijadikan alas tempat duduk.

Menghela nafas setelah ketegangan otot di persendian. Naruto mendudukan diri sebentar. Merenggangkan beberapa otot yang kaku akibat terus menerus bekerja. Bahkan sakit di lubangnya masih kentara dan makin kentara sakitnya saat mencoba menumbuk bebatuan. Jika dia tidak mendapatkan pecutan sekali tadi mungkin Naruto memilih berlambat-lambat melakukan tumbukan.

Setelah beberapa menit. Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya. Melangkah menuju tempat dimana terpasang keran air bersih yang di bebaskan untuk di pergunakan. Ingin membasuh wajah yang kering akibat terik sinar matahari.

.

Cucuran air dingin menghempas tangan. Dengan telaten Naruto membasuk tangannya sebelum berkubur beberapa kali.

"Kau dapatkan barangnya lagi?"

"Ini asli, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja"

Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya. Mendengar sayup-sayup suara bisikan tak jauh dari tempat keran. Tepat di kumpulan bata tersusun tinggi. Keingintahuan mungkin sudah menjadi tabiat seseorang dan Naruto juga seperti itu. Mendengar nama Sasuke sedikit membuat pikirannya menolak untuk menuruti keingin tahuannya tapi mungkin jika dia mengintip seseorang di balik tumpukan bata tidak akan begitu menyadarinya. Cukup tak bersuara dan berjalan pelan kearah tumpukan bata.

Menajamkan pandangannya. Setelah beebrapa kali berpikir Naruto memilih sedikit mengintip. Ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan segerombolan yang sekarang Naruto lihat lakukan. Saling mendudukan diri tanah dengan posisi melingkar seperti berunding.

Lebih memincing dan kemudian terbelalak seketika saat sebuah benda terangkat sedikit. Membuatnya terlihat dari celah-celah punggung manusia yang bergerombol. Benda seperti butiran tablet di wadah pelastik obat. Jika dugaannya benar narkoba menjadi nama benda itu. Cukup bukti jika tidak mungkin narapidana setingkat brengsek seperti Sasuke memegang gula-gula putih untuk penyegar mulut di dalam sel.

"Aaa!"Terhanyut dalam lamunan membuat Naruto tak menyadarinya. Teriakan lolos ketika tubuhnya tertarik tiba-tiba kebelakang dengan tampang seseorang terlihat jelas ketika dirinya menoleh. Mendapati pemuda hampir serupa dengan Gaara nampak disana dengan bibir tersenyum miring.

"Sasuke, kelihatannya kita punya anggota baru"Pemuda itu bersuara. Tak begitu keras tapi cukup terdengar untuk segerombolan manusia berposisi duduk melingkar. Terutama pemuda berambut melawan gravitasi yang kini memicingkan matanya.

Tubuh Naruto di tarik mendekat kearah segerombolan manusia bersembunyi di balik tumpukan bata. Mendorongnya ketika sampai di sana hingga tersungkur dengan posisi menungging.

"Oh, tikus got yang mengintip"Sugetsu. Pemuda bergigi geraji bersuara pertama. Mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan berlahan. "Bagaimana Sasuke?"Lanjutnya. Menoleh kearah pemuda di sampingnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Ma..maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja, sungguh, maafkan aku, aku tidak akan melaporkannya, aku berjanji"Naruto mengantupkan kedua tangannya. Memposisikan tubuhnya berlutut semakin dalam sambil menahan sakit di bagaian bawahnya. Posisi ini membuatnya tersiksa.

Sasuke lebih mendekat. Menelaah sedikit Naruto "Pain, barangnya"Sasuke berucap langsung. Mengantungkan tangannya seperti mengengadah akan sesuatu dan seketika pemuda dengan beberapa tindikan di wajahnya mengambil sebungkus barang yang sedari tadi menjadi pembicaraan mereka. Meletakannya pada telapak tangan Sasuke yang tengah terbuka.

"Mau kau apakan itu?"Pemuda serupa Gaara berucap saat mendapati Sasuke tengah membuka bungkus itu.

"Ini untuk jaminan dia tutup mulut"Sasuke berucap. Mengampit sebutir narkoba dengan jenis LSD di jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Senyum miring tampak di bibirnya disaat pandangan berbinar nampak begitu jelas dari sorot matanya. "Buka mulutmu"Perintahnya. Mendongakan dagu Naruto dengan sedikit kasar tak sabaran.

"Aku tidak mau, aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya, sungguh"Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat. Tak mehendaki sebutir barang haram itu meluncur mulus melewati kedua belah bibirnya saat sang pemuda bernama Sasuke menempelkannya pada bibirnya.

"Pain, Sugetsu, tahan tangannya"Sasuke memerinta dengan dagu mengarahkan kearah Naruto.

Naruto memberontak dengan gerakan berutal. Suaranya yang menolak tampak mengeras beberapa oktaf hingga terdengar suara tapak kaki drap drap mendekat kearah mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?!"Seorang bapak berseragam polisi menghardik. Muncul dari balik batu bata yang menutupi lima orang pemuda yang kini tengah berkumpul aneh.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, paman"Sugetsu berucap spontan. Merangkul pundak Naruto yang sebelumnya di cekalnya bersama Pain yang sekarang berdiri di sisi Sasuke.

"Jam istirahat akan segera habis, cepat ambil makan dan kembali bekerja, jangan buat keributan"Bapak polisi berucap tegas kemudian meninggalkan kelima sosok pemuda tanpa berpandangan curiga sedikitpun.

Bukh

Suara debukan dengan sedikit erangan meluncur sesaat setelah terasa polisi sudah menjauh dari sana. Sasuke mengusap kepalan tangannya yang baru saja menghantam permukaan pipi dari sosok pemuda berambut kuning tanpa pikir panjang.

"Lain kali aku bunuh kau"Berucap kasar "Tutup mulutmu"Kemudian melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu dengan ketiga pemuda lainnya. Membiarkan Naruto tersungkur di tanah dengan pipi membiru.

.

"Sasuke, apa tadi kau memang ingin meminumkan pil itu?"Sugetsu berucap. Menompang dagu dengan tangan kiri, sedngkan tangan kanannya mengaduk-aduk bubur benyek dengan sendok pelastik. Merka telah sampai di kantin.

"Hn"

"Kau gila? Bukannya itu barang mahal? Kenapa di sia-siakan untuk dia?"

"Aku bisa mendapatkannya lagi dengan mudah"Sasuke menyuapkan beberapa sayuran.

"Aku bingung, Bagaimana bisa pacarmu itu masih mau memberimu barang itu? Kelihatannya cinta itu memang buta"Pain berkomentar. Mengingat kembali cerita beberapa bulan yang lalu disaat Sasuke menyodorkan sebutir LSD kepadanya. Mungkin dia memang penjahat tapi baru pertamakalinya dia mencoba hal seperti itu. Dari pemberian barang itu dia bertanya darimana pemuda itu mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Dengan jawaban minim dengan gaya congkak Sasuke berucap perempuan gila memberinya dengan mudah. Sedikit penyelundupan tanpa sepengetahuan para polisi berperut besar di sekitarnya.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar. Menyantap makannya tak begitu berminat.

mengingat kembali apa yang dilakukannya sebenarnya sedikit iseng saat menyuapkan benda kecil itu ke mulut pemuda berambut kuning. Dia tidak akan benar-benar menyuapkan benda itu kemulut pemuda itu. Dia tahu seberapa heroinnya benda kecil itu dan dia sangat membutuhkannya jadi dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Lagian dia cukup tau pemuda itu tidak akan berani mengadu. Pemuda lemah yang hanya bisa mendesah.

.

Naruto memakan makanannya dengan berlahan. Ingatan tentang pil yang hampir memasuki mulutnya benar-benar membuatnya takut. Sedikit pikiran logikanya mengatakan tidak mungkin pil itu semudah itu di buang dengan diminumkan kepadanya tapi yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sasuke. Itu akan beda lagi pendapatnya.

Seberapa heroinnya benda itu membuat sarap menjadi ringan tapi mengutuk di akhirnya benar-benar tidak ingin Naruto rasakan walaupun sedikit. Efeknya benar-benar kuat. Belum juga efeknya yang membuat saraf-saraf putus tapi juga candu yang mungkin susah dihilangkan jika terlanjur meminumnya.

Mungkin satu pelajaran hari ini yang dia dapatkan. Jangan pernah menuruti keinginan tahumu di daerah penjara. Benar-benar menakutkan apalagi berurusan dengan seorang Sasuke. Shit.

Tbc

thanks for review:

_**akasuna no akemi, risa sano, a-drei, blackjackcrong, kagaari, uzumaki prince dobe-nii, uzumakinamikazehaki, miss horvilshy, hanazawa kay, mimi1301, Lhacalala, nyssa hunhan, versetta, julihrc, sitara1803, hikari no onihime, mifta cinya, guest, xxxsn, afifah kulkasnyachangmin, namichan, yamamura sayuri, snow, the greatest archer, november with love, gici love sasunaru, ko'noha, yoni yaoi, spinker lady fox, wulan384.**_

_**Trimakasih untuk yang sudah review, baca dan mampir di ff shiro. Trimakasih banyak.**_

_**Untuk perasaan sasuke dan naruto. Sasuke masih belum ada rasa apa-apa.**_

_**disini shiro memang buat naruto tersiksa karena kebutuhan jalan cerita/? Huehehe.**_

_**Yang dimaksud 'pipa' itu JR.**_

_**Setelah lama berguling-guling dan juga dukungan teman-teman yang sudah review. Shiro melanjutkan ff ini. Trimakasih banyak.**_

_**Shiro berharap fans sasunaru tetap bangkit ne.**_

_**SEMANGAAAAAAT**_

_**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTEEER DEPAAAAN**_


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic:

Sasunaru

Genre:Hurt/crime

Rating:M (buat jaga-jaga)

Disclaimer:Pak Kishimoto

Warning:OOC/BL/YAOI/TYPO/EYD hancur/

Judul:Di ambil dari lirik lagu Hanry Lau Trap

.

note: (Terinspirasi dari film indonesia the raid bagian penjara)

(Tidak bermaksud membashing chara siapapun)

(Diharapkan untuk tidak meniru tindakan negatif dari dalam cerita)

.

.

.

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

.

.

I'm Trapped

ch 04

.

.

.

Two Year Ago

.

.

"Hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan Hinata"Pemuda berambut kuning bersuara. Menyandarkan kepala berhias mahkota kuning seperti landak layu itu pada sandaran kursi dengan berbantalan dua tangan yang menyilang di belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada gadis yang mau menyukaimu"Pemuda berambut landak dengan kecoklatan berhias segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya menyahut. Menompang sebelah sisi wajahnya pada telapak tangan dengan siku terletak pada alasan buku menumpuk di atas meja. Mendengus sedikit sebelum permata coklat kecil di matanya bergulir meremehkan.

Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu berbalik mendengus. Sedikit menerima sinyal meremehkan dari sahabat kentalnya.

"Jangan meremehkanku, harusnya kau senang temanmu ini punya kekasih sekarang"Naruto memutar bola mata shaphirenya. Menggerakan tangannya untuk merogoh buku tebal di dalam tas punggung bewarna coklat kehitaman di atas mejanya.

"Aku menjamin, seberapa besar buku yang kau baca, mungkin cuma selembar yang kau pahami"Rambut coklat landak bersuara. Menatap buku tebal esklopedia sains yang kini tengah di buka pemuda di sampingnya.

"Meskipun selembar, setidaknya aku berusaha, tidak sepertimu yang minta bantuan dari si rambut nanas itu"Naruto berucap. Tak memperdulikan bagaimana sahabat di sampingnya mendengus tanpa berniat melawan.

Seperti pada dasarnya. Naruto memang tak bisa di katakan seseorang yang memiliki kejeniusan seorang doctor walaupun buku tebal sebesar esklopedia bertumpuk di kamarnya. Dari berbagai buku dia lebih memilih membaca buku yang di sukai walaupun terpaksa harus membaca buku mata pelajaran yang tidak di sukainya saat dosen memberi tugas bertumpuk tanpa kenal waktu.

Dia juga bukan terlahir dari keluarga kaya di kalangan negara Jepang yang kini menjadi rumahnya. Hanya keluarga sederhana. Ayah dan ibu yang selalu tersenyum disaat dirinya pulang menapaki lantai kayu rumah sederhananya.

Buku koleksinya di kumpulkan menggunakan uang kerja sambilannya. Cukup dengan keluarga yang menyayanginya. Dia tidak ingin membuat istilah anak tunggal manja menempel di dahinya. Dia bukan seseorang memiliki niatan merengek seperti bayi yang meminta uluran saat dirinya masih mampu berdiri sendiri. Bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki sifat interaksi atau saling membantu dalam kamusnya tapi setidaknya sifat dewasa harus di pelajarinya mulai sekarang. Dia masih memimpikan senyuman bangga seorang istri di masa depannya. Tidak ingin mengecewakan sebagai sosok laki-laki penadah tangan dari keringat seorang istri.

Menggumamkan beberapa bait kata tercetak memusingkan di buku tebalnya. Naruto mengetukan telunjuknya seperti menghitung sebelum pandangannya bergulir kearah wanita bersurai merah jambu panjang berjaket senada dengan rambutnya melangkah memasuki ruang kelas untuk pelajaran sains hari ini. Sempat saling bertukar sappa dengan pandangan. Naruto kembali memusatkan pikirannya pada bukunya. Menunggu dosen super telat mungkin akan terlalu jenuh jika hanya di isi gosipan panas di siang hari kali ini.

Jam hitam melingkar di tangan menunjukan pukul dua siang. Kembali melangkah setelah melihat jam di tangannya, Naruto mengayunkan telunjuknya. Mengiringi bunyi kecil musik berdetum dari hansed yang tersumpal di telinganya. Menemani jalanan sepi menuju gang-gang terlupakan yang mengarah kepada perumahan sederhana tempatnya tinggal.

Naruto mengetukan tangannya beberapa kali pada pintu kayu di depannya. Membukanya dengan berlahan setelah mengucapkan 'tadaima' dengan suara lantang bergema di seluruh sekat-sekat ruang sederhana di dalam rumah itu.

Memandang bingung keadaan sepi tak seperti biasanya. Naruto melangkah memasuki ruang tamu sebesar dua meter persegi yang kini di tempatu kedua orang tuanya. Mengernyitkan alis saat kedua orang itu sama sekali tak menyahut melainkan menekuni benda canggih bernama PC di atas meja berkaki dua jengkal.

"Kalian sedang apa?"Naruto memposisikan tubuhnya beridi di belakang sang ayah-ibu yang terlihat sedikit tak siap akan kedatangannya. Pundak kedua orang itu sempat berjengkit seperkian detik sebelum kembali rileks. Ada apa ini?

"Ah.. Na.. Naruto, kau sudah pulang?"Sang ibu. Wanita bersurai merah panjang bersuara terlebih dahulu. Memutar tubuhnya tiga pulu derajat untuk mendapati sang putra menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Ya, baru saja. Kalian serius sekali, apa yang ayah, ibu lakukan?"Naruto berjongkok. Menatap kearah sang ayah yang juga menatapnya.

"Tidak, Ada masalah situs di perusahaan jadi ayah diminta untuk memperbaiki, apa kau tahu cara memperbaiki ini, Naruto?"Minato. Nama sang ayah berucap. Sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan sang putra melihat apa yang di kerjakannya.

"Ini seperti membongkar kode saja"Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Masih bingung.

"Iya, pemimpin perusahaan ayah lupa dengan kata sandi penyimpanan file perusahaan. Jadi dia meminta ayah memperbaikinya.. ternya tidak semudah ayah pikirkan, sangat sulit"Minato berucap kembali.

"Tentu saja, harusnya ayah seperti ini.. Tekan dulu yang ini, kalau tidak salah, itu yang di tulis di buku yang ku baca"Naruto menekat beberapa ikon di layar PC tak memperhatikan bagaimana raut tak percaya kedua sosok orang tuanya yang tampak mengumbar senyum tak bisa di artikan. Entah bahagia atau apa.

"Terimakasih, sudah, biar ayah yang lanjutkan. Istirahatlah.. Sudah sore, kau juga belum mandi"Minato kembali menggeserkan tubuhnya mengahadap penuh kearah PC setelah Naruto beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Itu belum tentu benar, aku cuma teringat-ingat saja, ayah cek saja lagi"Naruto bersuara. Melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar kecil dekat dapur di rumah itu.

.

"Aku sama sekli tidak menyangka, dia bisa, sudah sejak tadi aku mencoba membongkarnya, tapi tidak bisa"Minato berbisik. Mengusahakan hanya sang istri yang tersenyum di sebelahnya yang mendengar.

"Kita akan kaya, minato, aku tidak sabar, seberapa banyak uang yang bisa kita ambil bank itu?"Kushina, wanita di samping Minato mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Memandang tak percaya seberapa banyak nominal yang terus bertambah pada layar PC.

"Harusnya kita lakukan ini dari dulu, kita tidak perlu berhutang pada lintenir, akh, sial"Minato bersuara senang. Masih fokus dengan apa yang di kerjakannya.

"Besok kita akan ambil uang itu"Kushina tersenyum puas. Memikirkan bagaimana kedua tas jinjing kesayangannya terisi dengan nominal-nominal uang berceceran. Bahkan tak pernah bisa di bayangkannya semuanya terasa mudah dengan hanya alat persegi di depannya. Tak perlu lagi mengusap peluh saat memcuci pakaian para tetangga. Tak perlu lagi takut datang pagi-pagi karena takut di pecat direktur perusahan. Yaampun.

Pagi seperti biasanya. Dering alarm berbunyi nyaring menghentak ruang kecil. Membangunkan sosok pemuda berambur kuning dari alam mimpinya. Mengusap beberapa kali mata yang masih berkabut tertelan bantal empuk sebagai alasan kepala.

"Naruto!"Naruto mendudukan dirinya. Mengusap surai kuningnya sambil menyahut 'Apa?' untuk sosok sang ibu yang kini membuka pintu coklat kamarnya.

"Ibu dan ayah akan keluar dulu, sarapan sudah ibu siapkan di meja"Kushina menatap sang putra tunggal.

"Baiklah, tapi kalian mau kemana? Ayah tidak kerja?"

"Ayah libur hari ini"

"Kalian mau kemana?"Naruto mengulang pertanyaan pertama yang masih belum di jawab sang ibunda.

"Ah, ayolah, kau pasti tahu kan jika kami berdua jalan bersama itu artinya apa"Kushina menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal. Menatap malu-malu kearah anaknya yang kini mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum tertawa terbahak.

"Oke"Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya menemani sang ibu yang kini sudah menjauh dari kamarnya.

Menyantap sarapannya di pagi ini dengan jemari berkulit tan terus bergulir mengotak atik tombol-tombol pada keyboard PC, Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasa ada yang mengganjal dari setiap program yang tertata rapi pada history web disana. Alamat-alamat aneh seperti tombol-tombol disusul dengan situs-situ tertinggal menuliskan nama-nama bank terbesar di wilayah Jepang.

"Apa yang ay-

TOK TOK TOK

suara ketukan menghentikan gimaman sang pemuda bersurai kuning. Bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengetuk pintu sekeras itu.

'Kiba? Tidak mungkin, dia sudah tahu aku akan kencan dengan Hinata hari ini. Tidak mungkin dia kerumahku' Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu rumah kecilnya yang tidak begitu jauh dari dapur-tempatnya sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, apa ini kediaman Namikaze Naruto?"Paman berseragam polisi bersuara. Tanpa menanti sautan selamat pagi dari Naruto.

"Benar, ada perlu apa?"Naruto bersuara.

"Sesuai perintah komandan kepolisian, kami di perintahkan untuk membawa anda kekantor polisi sebagai tersangka"Ucap polisi lain dengan tubuh lebih besar dari polisi sebelumnya. Menunjukan lambang kepolisian tersemat di benda seperti dompet kulit.

"Tu.. Tunggu, apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak pernah merasa memiliki kesalahan, kenapa kalian"Naruto memposisikan tangannya di depan. Mengayunkan untuk mengucapkan kata jangan selain di mulut. Yang benar saja pagi seperti ini polisi datang mengatakan dirinya sebagai tersangka tanpa dirinya tahu kesalahan apa yang di lakukannya.

"Anda teridenfikasi melakukan pembobolan bank Nahrita. Cepat ikut kami"Polisi bertubuh besar memegang kedua tangan Naruto. Memutarnya kebelakang dengan keretak terdengar jelas meninggalkan rasa linu disana.

"Tung.. APA-APAAN INI AKU TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKANNYA!"Naruto berteriak keras. Menghentakan kedua tangannya yang kini di pegang erat polisi bertubuh besar di belakangnya. Mencoba untuk lepas.

"Sesuai penyelidikan, ini memang benar dia melakukannya kemarin"Terdengar polisi lain di dalam rumah Naruto. Tepat di ruang dapur dimana Pc terbuka menampilkan deretan history kode disana.

Kebobolan bank. Sifat aneh ibu dan ayahnya. Shit.

"Anda tidak bisa mengelak lagi, cepat bawa dia kemobil, Asuma"Polisi bertubuh lebih kecil bersuara. Menatap tegas kesosok Naruto yang memperlihatkan tatapan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tunggu, bukan aku yang melakukannya, ini salah paham!"Naruto menatap nyalang kearah polisi di depannya. Dorongan dapat dirasakan dari polisi bernama Asuma mendorongnya untuk segera melangkah kearah mobil di depan rumahnya.

"Jika bukan anda siapa lagi? Bukti sudah kongkrit, bahkan kami menemukan nominal-nominal masuk kedalah rekening tabukan anda, ditambah bukti nyata dari PC anda, jangan melawan"Polisi bertubuh lebih kecil bersuara. Memerintahkan Asuma membawa Naruto kedalam mobil dengan paksaan.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya dengan lemas. Masih memikirkan apa yang harus di lakukannya. Cukup tahu dengan apa yang terjadi semua kesalahan kedua orang tuanya tapi dia juga. Ah, jika dia tidak membantu ayahnya mungkin niat kedua orang tuanya tidak akan terlaksanakan. Pantas dia merasa ada kejanggalan saat kepulangannya dari kuliah dan lagi kemana sekarang kedua orang tuanya?

Masih digiring ketiga polisi kearah mobil bewarna biru di depannya. Naruto membelalakan matanya. Menatap kearah ujung jalan perumahan sederhana yang baru saja menampakan surai merah panjang yang melambai diakibatkan sang pemilik melangkah cepat-berlari. Apa itu ibunya?

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang telah di borgol. Naruto bergumam simpah sarapah tek berpendidikan di benaknya. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya sama sekali tidak datang? Tapi apa benar surai merah itu ibunya? Disisi lain dia meyakini surai merah yang sempat beberapa detik di lihatnya adalah surai merah sang ibunda yang sempat berpamitan pagi tadi.

.

.

.

Naruto mengusap rambutnya kasar. Mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi. Hal yang membuatnya sampai berpijak pada kerangkeng berbau apek bernama penjara dengan ber tag narapidana seperti ini. Masih ingat apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian itu. Dirinya terus berucap mengatakan dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui masalah itu. Dia melakukannya atas dasar permintaan sang ayah yang dirinya tidak mengetahui itu adalah hal fatal tapi polisi tak mendengarkannya. Mengatakan hal ketidak sengajaannya sama saja dengan persengkokolan.

Setelah itupun hanya Kiba yang datang menjenguknya dengan Hinata yang tampak berwajah tak percaya semua terjadi kepada dirinya. Hari spesial yang harus diisi dengan senyuman kedua mahluk dengan mengelilingi taman bermain berakhir dengan telpon pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik mengatakan kekasihnya di penjara. Menunggu dengan dress cantik dengan kosmetik naturalpun sama sekali tak berguna saat kedua mata lavendernya terbelalak terkejut.

Hanya gengaman kedua orang itu yang membuat Naruto bersabar. Tapi sungguh penjara sama sekali tidak bisa di katakan menyenangkan jika kemarahan selalu memuncak disaat mengingat perebuatan kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan dia mengetahui para polisi sekarang mengejar kedua orang tuanya. Kata kenapa selalu bersenandung di benaknya yang ditujukan untuk kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan niatan datang membela sang putra tunggal tak terlihat dari kedua sosok yang kini entah kemana.

Bahkan kedewasaan yang biasanya tercantum di otaknya seperti menguap menjauhi kepalanya dengan cepat. Keonaran untuk mengalihkan rasa kecewa sering kali membuatnya menjadi tahanan bernominal pembangkang dalam ruang berderuji besi. Mengakibatkan dirinya dipindahkan kepenjara Tokyo yang memiliki tingkat satu penjara berisikan tahanan bermasalah. Dan sekaranglah dirinya berada.

Naruto memandang sekeliling. Malam sudah menjelang sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Untuk malam ini Shukaku tak berniat menghilangkan napsunya. Itu membuatnya sedikit lega. Karena keributan kecil di pojokan bata-bata polisi mengadakan perajiaan mendadak tadi sore mungkin akan berlanjut ke sesi dua malam nanti.

Dan polisi bijak sana yang cukup di ketahui Naruto. Polisi yang memiliki tingkat kedisplinan daripada sosok polisi berperut tabun yang biasanya menjaga deruji besi yang sama sekali seperti sebangsa hewan yang membiarkan tahanan bermain-main sesukanya termasuk tak ada tindakan lebih dari mereka saat melihat dirinya di gagahi setiap malamnya. Ck.

Setelah kejadian perajiaan itupun Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke menatap sedikit khawatir pada pojokan jeruji yang tertutup debu ataupun potongan kain tak terpakai. Naruto cukup tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik sampah itu. Narkoba yang sempat di sembunyikan sang pemuda dengan tergesa di sore sebelum perajian. Gila.

"Apa yang kau lihat, pelacur?"Detak jantung Naruto hampir terlonjak saat suara bass terdengar memecah sunyi ruang apek deruji yang kini diisi narapidana yang berbengong ria atapun tidur terlungkup.

"Sudah pelacur, tuli juga"Kali ini Sugetsu yang menyahut. Menatap remeh kearah Naruto yang tampak tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun untuk menyahut ucapan sang pemuda bernama Sasuke disana.

"Tidak ada"Naruto menyahut singkat. Tanpa berniat membuat masalah. Sungguh bahkan di penjara sebelumnya dirinya masih mampu mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kepada mulut ember narapidana lainnya tapi disini sungguh sangat berdeda mungkin memang pantas penjara ini bername tingkat satu.

Suara derap langkah terdengar di penjuru ruang penjara seperti lorong disana sebelum suara polisi mengatakan 'Cepat keluar' menggema di penjuru lorong memanjang terisi ruang-ruang sel. Membunyikan derit menggema saat pintu sel terangkat keatas seperti tirai panggung drama. Sel bernilai mahal untuk sekedar narapidana tapi mungkin itu lebih bagus daripada kunci bergelantung di kantong celana hitam para polisi. Dengan menggunakan alat eletronik canggih lebih menyusahkan para polisi untuk sekedar kabur pamit ketolilet. Setahu Naruto hanya beberapa polisi yang mengetahui kode pembuka pintu sel yang terpampang di benda persegi di dekat unjung lorong gelap. Seperti buku yang di bacanya sebutkan kode kemudian tekan tombol absen kerangkeng narapidana dan pintu akan terbuka. Cukup mengesankan bahkan buku berguna disaat seperti ini.

Derapan mengalun menemani suara setapak narapidana yang keluar ruang apek bersel dengan malas. Siap menerima pemeriksaan rutin.

Dengan langkah malas. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar sel. Bersamaan dengan sosok Sasuke yang juga keluar dari dalam sel. Pandangan pemuda itu masih menatap kearah tumpukan kain di pojok ruangan tempatnya menggunakan ekor matanya.

Sedikit terhentak mendengar suara cambukan mengiring suara keras 'Cepat jalan' dari para polisi. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Berlari kecil menuju anak tangga yang membawanya ke bawah-pusat seperti ruang lapang tempat berbaris.

Cambukan kembali terhenyak di lantai semen. Perintah-perintah kasar menggema di seluruh ruangan bebas terisi para narapidana berbaris bak anak TK. Tak rapi dengan baju seragam lusuh khas sampah penjara. Beberapa kali ada yang oleng menahan kantuk. Menggoyangkan tubuhnya menahan berat badan hendak terlentang menepuk kedinginan lantai menemui alam mimpi.

Naruto. Sama halnya dengan narapidana lainnya. Berbaris dengan posisi siap walaupun tak begitu rapi. Memposisikan dirinya di baris kedua dari deretan paling depan. Menatap kekanan kekiri memperhatikan posisi tahanan lainnya. Seperti biasa pandangan lainnya nampak bosan tapi jauh dari kata itu Naruto cukup mengetahui detakan kekhawatiran tampak begitu jelas pada sorot sepasang mata kelam jauh dari posisinya. Mungkin memikirkan biji-biji pil pembawa neraka yang mungkin di temukan oleh petugas malam ini.

Menghadapkan kedepan. Naruto menyiapkan diri untuk di raba-raba. Setiap jengkal tubuhnya tampak di tepuk-tepuk beberapa kali. Polisi berbadan bak militer memerintahkan membuka pakaian. Memelorotkan celana lusuh membiarkan celana berbentuk segitiga tersangkut di kaki walaupun tetap di teliti dengan cara menepuk. Mungkin jika ini bukan penjara, tindakan seperti ini bisa termasuk tindakan asusila. Meraba tubuh orang? Yang benar saja.

"Sedikit mengejutkan, ternyata di tempat seperti ini masih ada yang menyimpan barang seperti ini"Sosok pemuda muda berpangkat tinggi turun dari anak tangga. Beberapa polisi berbadan tegap mengiringinya di belakang. Rambun nanas sang pemuda sebagai ciri yang cukup di ketahui sang pemuda bersurai kuning. Nara Shikamaru sosok yang cukup di kenal walaupun tidak akrab. Dia teman Kiba. Entah nyangkut darimana Naruto cukup tahu mereka berdua teman akrab. Saling kontak lewat benda persegi panjang saat sang sahabat bersegitiga terbalik meminta jawaban soal. Dua kali pernah saling bertatap muka di cafe saat hari libur. Itu seingat Naruto tapi berbeda dari semua itu. Tak ada pakaian jaket hitam dengan kaos putih bercelana jeans sekarang. Yang ada cuma pakaian hitam berjaket kulit mahal khas seorang polisi. Tubuh tegap dengan tinggi mencukupi. Otak encer? Sempurna. Sosok polisi disiplin ketimbang polisi berperut tabun.

Semua narapidana saling menoleh satu sama lain. Sama-sama mempertanyakan benda milik siapa yang kini di pegang sang polisi disiplin. Benda yang cukup di ketahui di kalangan sampah penjara disana. Tak perlu berpikir untuk bertanya bahkan anak SD pun tahu benda itu. Narkoba.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya, siapa pemilik benda ini?!"Berucap lantang. Shikamaru menhentak cambuk di tangannya. Mengipatkan beberapa kali gemetar di kaki polisi yang berdiri di sampingnya, terkejut.

"Jadi tidak ada yang menjawab?"Kembali berucap lantang. Shikamaru melangkah mengelilingi barisan narapidana. Menatap satupersatu wajah sampah yang dilaluinya hingga tendangan menyapa sosok pemuda berwajah triplek yang dilaluinya. Pemuda itu tersungkur.

"Aku memperingatkanmu untuk menjawab, Uchiha Sasuke"Shikamaru mendesis. Menginjakan kaki tepat di perut pemuda di bawahnya. Batuk terasa tersengat keluar saat injakan kembali menyapa perutnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan matanya. Memegang perutnya seperti mengkhayalkan jika dirinya berada di posisi Sasuke. Benar-benar sakit.

Narapidana lainnya menyingkir sedikit kepinggir. Memperhatikan takut bagaimana sosok Sasuke nampak masih diam tak bersuara selain batukan ataupun desisan nyeri akibat tendangan sang pemuda berambut nanas.

"Aku tidak mengerti seberapa besar nyalimu disini. Jadi katakan, darimana kau mendapatkan benda ini?"Shikamaru berhenti bertindak. Menatap datar sosok pemuda di bawahnya yang masih tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kotetsu, siapa saja yang menjenguk Uchiha Sasuke?"Shikamaru menoleh kearah bawahannya.

"Haruno Sakura, hanya itu komandan"Kotetsu. Laki-laki berusia kepala empat itu menjawab cepat dengan posisi tegap siap. Shikamaru mendengus.

"Selidiki perempuan Haruno itu"Shikamaru berucap lantang. Kembali menoleh kearah sosok pemuda di bawah kakinya. "Untuk semua narapidana masukan kembali kedalam sel"Berhenti sejenak"Dan kau Uchiha Sasuke, kau masih berurusan dengan cambukku"

setelah ucapan itupun semua narapidana kembali kedalam sel mereka. Meninggalakan suara rintihan dengan hentakan cambuk melayang beberapa kali di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

thanks for review:

**Brileantche, uchikaze miizuiiro, intan. Pandini85, akane-rihime, ryuusuke583, khionezys, mifta cinya, akasuna no akemi, risasano, kagaari, namikaze lin-chan, uzumaki princes dobe-nii, blackjackcrong, versetta, miss horvilshy, melmichaelis, guest, dewi15, SNlove, xxxSN, guest2, yui, akiame kyuuran, princess onxysapphire, dricchan, michiiend, justin cruellie.**

**Trimakasi banyak juga untuk yang sudah baca dan mampir di ff shiro nee '='**

**untuk yang beratnay apa penyebab naru di penjara, jawabannya di chapter ini.**

**T,T sebenarnya yang satu geng sama sasuke itu sasori bukan gaara ToT.**

**Gaara disini mungkin dua posisi, artinya seke/? Huehehehe.**

**Naruto tidak pemakai kok, dia cuma tau saja 'U'.**

**Untuk pembaca baru, salam kenaaal neeee 'O' semoga suka ff shiroo**

**yasudah itu saja huehehe. Chapter ini masih pendek ya huehehehe gomene.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depaaan.**

**'='/ da daaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfic:

Pair:SasuNaru

Genre:Crime/Hurt

Rating:M(Buat jaga-jaga)

Disclaimer:Pak Kishimoto

Warning:OOC/EYD hancur/BL/YAOI/TYPO/

Judul mengambil dari lagu Hanry Lau: Trap

note:

Terinspirasi dari film The Raid Indonesia bagaian penjara.

Jangan meniru hal negatif yang berada di ff ini!

Don't Like, Don't Read!

I'm Trapped

Ch-05

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya. Bersandar di dinding semen dingin ruang sel yang kini di tempatinya dengan telinga masih terpasang untuk mendengar suara cambukan semangat polisi disiplin ber tag Shikamaru Nara meluncur menggema memecah kesunyian. Berbaur dengan sedikit obrolan aneh narapidana lain.

Kedua pasang matanya melirik kearah teman seruangannya yang juga belum memejamkan mata. Bersandar ataupun saling tumpang dengan gosipan kata gantle buat Uchiha Sasuke yang berani menyelundupkan barang haram itu kedalam sel. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya jika penjara ini sudah tingkat satu mau di pindahkan kemana lagi sang Uchiha setelah membuat masalah sebesar ini. Bukan cuma sang Uchiha yang akan bermasalah tapi sang terkasih cinta butapun akan terseret dalam kasus ini.

Naruto menoleh tepat pada pemuda berambut merah. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak begitu tertarik. Pandangannya seperti diam melamunkan sesuatu hal yang Naruto tidak tahu apa itu. Mungkin pemuda itu mulai menggila setelah berjamur di dalam sel.

"Aku tidak gila, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu"Suara bass Gaara menghenyak pemikiran konyol Naruto. Pembuda bersurai kuning menatap tepat saat pemuda berambut merah bertato banci di dahinya menatap lurus kebola matanya. Dingin tapi tidak semenakutkan seorang Sasuke.

"sorry"Naruto tertawa garing dengan suara rendah tapi itupun cukup membuat perhatian tiga narapidana aneh lainnya menatap kearahnya dengan alis mengernyit.

"Namamu Naruto kan?"Shino. Sang pemuda sahabat baik serangga pojokan penjara bersuara. Memposisikan tubuhnya bersandara pada dinding penjara kusam. Pemuda itu menatapnya dari manik bulat hitamnya. Oke, penjara tak mengijinkannya menggunakan kacamata kesayangannya.

"Ya"Naruto menjawab sedikit kaku. Dua bulan lebih dirinya disini dan pemuda satu selnya masih menanyakan namanya. Oke, mungkin lain kali Naruto akan meminta pak polisi disiplin untuk memberi name tag di kaos lusuhnya dengan tulisan besar namanya.

"Dilihat dari sikapmu, kau bukan orang jahat, kesalahan apa yang membuatmu masuk penjara, bocah?"Shino berucap.

"Sikap lugu bisa menipu, tuan, serangga"Neji menimpali. Menatap tak berminat walaupun cukup tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang dibawakan tuan serangga.

"Jangan pernah membawa masalah pacar brengsekmu, Hyuuga, bahkan dengan memasuki lubangnya aku menjamin dia orang baik-baik"Shukaku angkat bicara dan ucapan fulgarnya berhasil di hadiahi jitakan sayang dari sang Hyuuga.

"Lubang, lubang, bawa sini lubangmu, biar aku juga bisa menilai kebrengsekanmu, dasar cabul"Neji mendengus mengejek. Bahkan anak yang sekolah di kolong jembatanpun tahu darimana nilai untuk sebuah lubang pelepas napsu.

"Setidaknya dia virgin saat kesini"Shukaku memulai.

"Ya, virgin sebelum kau memasuki pipa kecilmu itu"

Kedua pemuda itu saling menyahut. Bahasa ejekan berisikan fulgar terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Sebenarnya jika di depannya semua orang yang di katakan akrab dengannya. Naruto menjamin dia ingin sekali membunuh mereka. Disini dia yang di jadikan pembicaraan fulgar mereka dan dia benar-benar risih.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk penjara?"Shino mengulang pertanyaannya. Tak memperdulikan adu argumen dua orang konyol berkumandang minta di tendang. Pemuda serangga itu menatap kearah Naruto.

"Aku di jebak, ya.. "Naruto berucap pelan. Sedikit enggan membahas masalah itu.

"Kalau tidak salah kau narapidana pindahan dari sel aman, kan?"Neji bersuara. Lelah beragumen dan kembali ikut dalam topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, bisa di bilang seperti itu"Naruto berucap. Mengingat perebuatan gilanya yang menyebabkan dirinya terpaksa di pindah. Niatan untuk bebas cepat malah sebaliknya. Entah berapa tahun lagi dirinya bisa menghirup udara segar. Dia pernah menghitung hari seperti anak TK tapi hal itu membuatnya merasa hari kebebesan terlampau jauh untuk tetap dihitung.

Obrolan aneh kembali menjadi topik pembicaraan. Entah mengenai masalah Shino yang memiliki otak gila pembuat onar di pabril kimia besar di Hokaido hingga membuat beberapa wilayah tercemar bahan kimia berbahaya. Ataupun Neji dan Shukaku teman satu kota dengan nilai kejahatan penjualan budak sex di situs online dijajaran atas menjadi situs paling di minati anak-anak sekolah. Sungguh penghancur generasi itu yang sempat sekilas muncul di otak Naruto.

Naruto menatap kearah Gaara. Hanya pemuda itu yang sama sekali tidak ikut dalam obrolan pertama Naruto selama dirinya di dalam penjara. Pemuda berambut merah tua itu tampak memilih diam dengan pandangan terlihat bosan ataupun kosong secara bergantian. Naruto menyadarinya.

Ketukan suara 'neet' berbunyi seiring pintu deruji terbuka di sel seberang. Naruto melihatnya. Sosok Sasuke yang baru datang memasuki ruang sel dengan tubuh bergetar di temani suara nafas memburu. Baju lusuhnya tampak memerah bersilang-silang di bagian punggung. Naruto menjamin itu benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia belum jera"Neji berucap. Menatap kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan bosan.

"Jera?"Naruto membeo sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan Neji.

"Dia pernah mengalami hal itu. Dulu dia sempat hampir membunuh satu polisi dan hukumannya lebih dari itu"Neji bercerita dengan suara pelan. Sedikit takut memikirkan jika sang objek pembicaraan mendengar kalimat mereka.

"Aku bingung, kenapa dia tidak di hukum mati, bukannya kesalahannya sudah di atas rata-rata?"Shukaku yang sedaritadi menyimak ikut bersuara. Sedikit memikirkan ketidak setimpalnya hukum disini. Masih ingat di otaknya bagaimana seorang narapidana pembuat onar langsung di esekusi di tempat. Tepat di depan seluruh narapidana lainnya yang tengah berbaris. Jadi jika di perhitungkan seharusnya Sasuke sudah di pancung setahun atau dua tahun yang lalu. Pemboman yang dilakukannya bahkan hampir mengurangi seperempat polisi di jepang. Menghilangkan beberapa nyawa orang-orang yang tak tahu menahu kenapa mereka harus mati. Bahkan dia masih ingat tentang berita pembunuhan komandan polisi yang menjadi tindak tanduk terakhir seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dalam hitungan jaripun seharusnya Sasuke sudah di esekkusi tapi pertanyaan kenapa seorang brandalan sinting itu masih hidup sama sekali belum dijawab. Shukaku lebih dulu masuk penjara daripada Sasuke dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya mengetahui kelakuan sang raja di dalam ruang lingkup penjara.

"Dia melihat kearah kalian"Gaara tiba-tiba bersuara. Sontak membuat semua orang di dalam sel itu menatap objek pembicaraan mereka sedaritadi.

Naruto diam seketika. Pandangannya menatap kearah Sasuke yang kini menatap tajam kearah sel nya. Tepat kearah orang-orang disana. Ck, tentu saja dia dengar apa yang di bicarakan. Sudah jelas tempat ini menggema. Dasar bodoh.

Tak ada tanggapan berlebih. Pemuda dengan tag raja itu kembali menoleh kearah lain. Memposisikan duduknya tak begitu bersentuhan dengan deruji ataupun tembok yang dapat menuai rasa perih pada punggungnya.

Naruto memperhatikan pemuda itu. Bukan rasa ramah untuk mengasihani melainkan rasa bingung menyengat di otaknya. Dari sisi manapun dalam cerita konyol berwajah mengagumkan plus tanda tanya di ketiga raut wajah teman satu selnya. Naruto tahu Sasuke memiliki otak encer. Setidaknya bukan otak kental yang di bekukan di dalam kulkas. Pemuda itu hebat. Jika di lirik dari berbagai aset kejahatan istimewanya dia selalu menyerang jajaran polisi. Jika seperempat polisi jepang tandas di bakar bom satu pemuda yang bahkan mungkin masih sekelas anak berumur remaja tujuhbelas tahun mungkin jika dididik dengan baik dia bisa menjadi doctor. Membanggakan negara, menempelkan senyum cerah dengan topi wisuda di setiap majalah anak-anak yang patut di contoh tapi anehnya kenapa pemuda itu malah sebaliknya?

"Kau tertarik dengannya?"Naruto terlonjak dalam pemikiran sesaatnya. Menatap kearah Shukaku yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Oke, ini mungkin hampir menginjak pukul tengah malam. Jangan katakan pemuda cabul-julukan Neji untuk Shukaku itu berniat mengebor lubangnya lagi. No.

"Ma.. Mau apa kau?"Naruto bertindak waspada. Walaupun pemikirannya mungkin pemuda itu memiliki rasa berteman setelah obrolan ringan mereka. Naruto harus tetap waspada.

"Aku tidak berniat macam-macam"Ucap Shukaku. Senyum miring terpampang di sudut bibirnya. Ini pertanda tidak baik.

"Berhenti Shukaku"Suara mengitrupsi langkah gemulai Shukaku. Pemuda bersurai coklat kusam acak-acakan menoleh keasal suara, begitu juga Naruto. Mendapati pemuda bersurai merah berbicara tanpa menoleh kearah mereka.

"Apa?"Shukaku menyahut manantang. Mendengus bosan.

"Cepat tidur dan jangan buat ruangan ini berisik"Gaara. Bemuda bersurai merah kehitaman itu menghela nafas. Terasa sangat lelah.

Shukaku berdecak tak suka tapi walaupun begitu dirinya kembali ketempatnya semula, pojok sel "Besok aku menagih jatahku"Ucapnya sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya. Mengeluarkan langsung suara dengkuran halus disana. Ck, hebat sekali dia langsung tidur.

"Walaupun kau sudah bicara dengannya, kau akan tetap menjadi teman tidurnya"Gaara bersuara. Menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan bosan.

Naruto tercekat dalam ucapan sang pemuda berambut merah. Jadi, walaupun mereka sudah mengobrol seperti teman. Semua tidak akan berjalan lebih.. Ya, lebih normal itu pemikiran orang baik tapi jika diingat ini penjara, bukan taman rekreasi. Semua bisa bebas melakukan apapun ya, asal tidak ketahuan.

Naruto menatap kearah dua pemuda lain. Neji dia sudah tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Shino dia diam dengan posisi terlentang, matanya terpejam mungkin dia juga tidur dan Gaara, pemuda itu duduk. Matanya masih terjaga menatap kosong segalanya. Pemuda aneh.

Naruto diam dalam sandarannya dengan dinding. Menggeser posisinya kembali terbaring. Sudah dua bulan lebih tapi rasa nyaman dengan semen masih belum dia dapatkan. Terpaut dari semua itu Naruto tetap menatapnya. Mengahapkan wajahnya kearah sel yang berdiri tepat di depan selnya. Uchiha Sasuke masih disana, membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi tengkurap. Baju kusamnya di lepas memperlihatkan bagaimana torehan merah berbekas di kulitnya.

"Pasti sangat sakit"

"Tentu saja, bodoh"Naruto tersentak. Mendengar jawaban dari gumaman yang reflek di keluarkannya tanpa berpikir untuk bisa di dengar orang lain. Dan disana dia mendapati Sasuke masih dalam posisinya. Meletakan tangan menjadi bantalan dengan kepala bagian wajah terlungkup sedikit menoleh kearahnya. Tak begitu jelas tapi Naruto dapat melihat sorot mata itu menatap kearahnya sesaat. Tak lama.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin berucap apapun. Segera berpura-pura tidur.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Pagi kembali menjelang menggiring gerombolan pemuda berwajah sangar-polos melangkah mengautkan sendok sayur di gulungan mengepul nasi sehat dan beberapa mengaut sayuran bayam kusam kekurangan air yang di tumis dengan udang kemerahan cukup enak di pandang daripada makanan kemarin.

Naruto kembali mendudukan bokongnya di lantai pojok dekat bak sampah. Tak ada desisan sakit di bagian lubang untuk hari ini. Dia bisa berjalan dengan normal tanpa menungging seperti bebek minta di bentak pak polisi perut tabun. Ini hari cerah itu pemikiran Naruto. Menyuapkan lauk kedalam mulutnya.

Terus menyuap dalam mulut penuh semangat ingin tambah satu porsi. Naruto menatap kearah antrian yang masih berjalan dan disana dia mendapati Sasuke ikut mengantri. Wajahnya masih datar seperti triplek di pabrik plewut seperti biasa tapi untuk kali ini yang membedakan adalah tak ada atasan penutup di bagian tubuhnya. Seperti para biragawan jika Naruto boleh memberi komentar. Dia memang seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki normal yang masih mampu meremas payudara besar penuh napsu tapi dia tidak akan sungkan memberi komentar menakjubkan untuk tubuh tanpa atasan yang terpampang jelas di tengah antrian. Otot bidang yang mungkin cukup menarik di bawa keranjang terdekat dan juga bagaimana pundak tegap mempesona jika memakai setelan kemeja hitam maskulin. Dia berpikir begitu bukan berarti dia banci minta di masuki. Dia cuma jujur mengajukan pendapat. Tidak aneh bukan? Bahkan juri biraragawan juga seorang laki-laki dan mereka bukan banci.

Dentingan bel penanda usai sarapan berbunyi keras. Para narapidana meletakan piring kototr pada tempatnya. Melangkah cepat menuju bebatuan dan tumpukan tanah liat di lapang luas yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari kantin. Dengan di kawal sejumlah polisi berbadan tegap dengan satu polisi pemimpin perut tabun berjalan memegang pecut yang selalu di bunyikan saat ada narapidana yang lelet berjalan.

Naruto berjalan cepat dalam kumpulannya. Berjalan setapak demi setapak sampai di tempat tujuan dan tempat yang sehari lalu hampir kosong sekarang kembali terisi kembali dengan tumpukan batu dan tanah liat baru. Beberapa truk deret besar terlihat keluar dari perkarangan area perkantotan polisi elit disana. Gerbang terbuka dengan suara 'neet' keras seiring dengan truk-truk itu menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah tumpukan tanah liat. Hari ini dia kebagian membentuk balokan bata kecil dengan dua tumpukan tanah liat menanti untuk di cetak.

"Kau tahu, kabar tentang penyerangan data-data jepang yang terhapus?"

"Ya, bahkan polisi elit sampai sulit mencari pelakunya"

"Dari mana kalian tahu tentang masalah itu?"

"Polisi-polisi tukang jaga gerbang bergosip dengan suara keras"

Naruto memicingkan telinganya. Mendengarkan secara seksama pembicaraan tiga orang pemuda berumur masih muda yang kini berada tak jauh darinya. Sedikit mengerti isi pembicaraan ketiga pemuda di sebelahnya karena Naruto juga mendengar desas-desus yang kini marak di bicarakan paraa polisi di sekitarnya. Mendengar potongan kecil umum tentang data-data kepolisian Jepang di curi kemudian di hapus dari kantor pusat. Sebagian besar hanya itu.

Naruto menghela nafas sebentar. Tak ikut menimbrungkan diri dalam gosipan narapidana lebih jauh dan mulai bekerja.

.

Jam istirahat berdenting. Naruto bersorak dalam hati dengan senyuman cengar cengir membasuh peluh di dahinya. Cukup senang harinya seperti tersambar kembang api dengan gumpalan kapas manis hari ini. Terik matahari seperti tak terasa saat pinggangnya libur merasa encok akibat lubangnya terus di bor. Ah, benar-benar menyenangkan.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dekat keran air pembasuh muka. Tempat yang sempat membuatnya hampir menegak pil haram yang cukup diketahuinya. Tapi untuk kali ini dia tidak akan mengulang lagi hal yang sama dengan menghampiri suara kresek-kresek jika ada. Tidak mau mendapat masalah.

Memijat tengkuknya dengan telaten Naruto menoleh kesebelahnya dan dia mendapati Sasuke membasuh mukanya dengan pelan. Seperti laki-laki berkasta tinggi. Jika dilihat wajahnya cukup ah tidak, sangat tampan setidaknya jika tidak bersimbah lumpur ataupun debu penjara.

"Teruslah menatapku dan aku menjamin lubangmu ku leburkan, pelacur"Naruto berjengkit canggung. Memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Mungkin hobi tatap, meneliti, menilainya kembali kambuh sekarang. Shit.

Dilain pihak Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu masih dalam posisinya. Mendengus dan dia kembali berjalan melewati pemuda itu dengan menendang kaki yang terjulur untuk merentangkan rasa nyeri. Satu kekesalan musnah.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Untuk sesaat rasa syukur bersemayam di otaknya melihat Sasuke telah melangkah jauh menuju kantin. Ya walaupun kakinya juga harus mendapat tendangan sayang. Jalan disini lebar, kenapa harus kaki ku ditendang?

.

Malam menjelang dengan cepat untuk saat ini. Peluh di basuh dengan air super dingin dari pemandian umum untuk para narapidana. Membasuh dengan sebuah sabun untuk kebersamaan. Lima sikat gigi untuk hampir seluruh narapidana, empat pasta gigi, empat gayung untuk mengisi air untuk bersibur ria berbagi kamar mandi sempit berhalangan bilik seperti toilet. Jika di perhitungkan tempat lumayan bersih karena harus dipaksa di bersihkan sendiri setiap saat.

Naruto membilas bekas sabun menempel di badannya. Bilik setinggi dua meter menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan baik. Baju di sampirkan di pintu bercat biru kusam dan yeah, musik disko desahan mengalun dengan dentuman derit bilik bersuara 'duk duk duk' tepat dua bilik sebelum biliknya berada. Mungkin ini hal lumrah untuk perhitung Naruto. Bahkan dirinya pun pernah mengalami hal itu. Di sekap saat mandi ck. Bukan berniat bersih-bersih malah sebaliknya.

Selesai membereskan semuanya. Pakaian lengkap dengan handuk coklat kusam bau wangi detergen gadungan bergelantung di kepalanya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar bilik bersamaan dengan bapak tua jenggotan bertato musang makan daging keluar dari bilik lain. Melangkah menjauh keluar tempat mandi dengan menyisahkan derit pintu bergoyang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda tersungkur tanpa busana. Naruto dapat melihatnya walau sedikit tapi cukup jelas. Tatapan pemuda itu kosong.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Naruto bersuara. Menapakan kaki tepat di pintu bilik pemuda bersurai merah oh, tunggu dia mengenal pemuda itu. "Gaara"Naruto bergegas menghampiri. Memapah tubuh terlihat lemah disana. Pandangan kosong begitu kentara.

Naruto tak berbicara apapun selain membersihkan pemuda itu. Mengenakan pakaian yang sempat semrawut asal lempar di atas pembatas bilik.

Naruto memapah Gaara keluar. Pemuda itu terlihat lemah ya untuk hitungan Naruto bahkan dirinya masih kuat mengenakan pakaian dan berjalan menunggi pulang tapi pemuda ini ck, bahkan seperti boneka manekin tampan yang nyangkut di trotoar.

.

"Ada apa dengannya?"Shukaku pertamakali bersuara saat Gaara dan Naruto memasuki ruang sel. Pemuda berambut coklat itu cuma bersuara tanpa membantu. Duduk santai sambil topang kaki seperti big bos.

"Dia baru di.. "Naruto sungkan melanjutkan. Dia menggaruk dagunya dengan canggung. Melangkah kedalam ruangan untuk mendudukan Gaara di pada pojok ruangan tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Itu pasti karna dia"Neji bersuara. Pandangannya menatap kearah Gaara yang diam sedikit berdesis saat bokongnya tersentuh lantai semen.

"Dia?"Naruto membeo tak mengerti saat ucapan Neji tekankan pada kata terakhir kalimatnya.

"Ken"Ucap Neji.

"Ken, dia jiwa yang ada di otak Gaara, jiwa genit minta di bobol tiap hari"Shino menjelaskan sedikit saat melihat Naruto ingin mengulang kata 'ken' dengan tanda tanya besar di otaknya.

"Ken? Gaara? Jiwa?"Tetap mengulang dengan tanda tanya. "Dia kerasukan?"Lanjutnya tambah semerawut.

"Kau bodoh atau tolol?"Shukaku berdecih.

"Gaara memiliki tiga kepribadian, penyakit spisycolog, Ken genit, Sin dingin dan gaara pemilik asli, si bengong"Neji menjelaskan lagi. Shukaku memutar bola matanya.

"Aku pikir hal seperti itu tidak pernah ada, cuma khayalan otak manusia yang konslet"Naruto bersuara. Matanya menatap Gaara yang diam pada tempatnya.

"Belajarlah masuk universitas spisycolog dan kau akan tahu hal itu"Shino bersuara.

Naruto terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan ketiga roomatenya memang tidak asing di telinganya tapi cukup tak percaya hal itu memang ada. Sempat berpikir hal itu konyol seperti penyakit orang gila banyak berkhayal karena setres akan kehidupan.

"Kalian sudah tahu lama tentang ini?"Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Cukup tahu jika sudah bersamanya tiga tahun lebih"Ucap Neji.

"Kami sama tidak mengertinya sepertimu sebelumnya tapi keanehan selalu ada, bocah"Shukaku menambahkan.

"Jangan berpikir itu hal yang harus di banggakan"Shino berucap. Menghentikan lamunan dengan mata dengan kasat akan kekaguman kentara dari pemuda bersurai pirang.

"Tapi, menurutku itu hal yang yah, bukannya itu bagus?"Naruto berucap.

"Itu penyakit, sebagian orang memiliki pengalaman buruk sampai bisa memiliki hal tidak umum seperti itu, ya, untuk sebagian yang benar-benar memiliki, bukan cuma berpura-pura karena minta di puji"Shino menjelaskan. Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Sedikit info, ada dua lagi yang memiliki hal seperti itu"Neji menimbrung pembicaraan.

"Dua? Bukannya satu?"Shukaku mengernyitkan dahinya. Memberi protes dari pemikirannya.

"Yang satu sama sekali tidak kentara, malah terlihat sama, walupun seperti itu, perbedaannya terlihat"Neji menatap kearah Shukaku.

"Siapa dua orang itu?"Naruto yang penasaran bertanya cepat.

"Uchiha Sasuke"Jeda"Dan yang tidak kentara Akasuna Sasori"Bukan cuma Naruto yang terperangah tapi juga dua pemuda lainnya yang baru mendengar penuturan nama kedua yang di sebutkan.

"Tunggu, darimana kau tahu heh?"Shukaku bersendekap. Berdecih dengan wajah memuakan.

"Jangan remehkan kelulusan sarjana spycologku, cabul"

"Kau belum jadi sarjana"Shukaku mengkoreksi dan kembali semuanya berakhir adu mulut tak penting.

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya. Mencerna isi pembicaraan yang baru saja terdengar di telinganya. Matanya meluas. Menatap kearah Sasuke yang kini tengah tengkurap tanpa atasan kemudian beralih pada sosok pemuda berambut merah, hampir serupa dengan Gaara jika mereka di sandingkan. Pemuda itu berada selang satu sel dengan sel sng Uchiha. Pemuda itu diam dengan senyum berkembang di bibirnya. Senyum yang mungkin terlihat benar-benar normal. Mungkin, sebelum senyum itu berubah menjadi senyuman miring tak kasat mata.

.

"Namikaze Naruto, Sabaku Gaara, Aburame Shino, Neji Hyuuga, cepat keluar"Suara tegas menggema di lorong itu. Seorang pak polisi berseragam lengkap tampak berdiri di pintu deruji besi yang sudah terangkat naik untuk terbuka. Naruto menyipitkan mata. 'Kapan polisi ini datang?'Tanpa memikirkan apapun. Naruto keluar. Begitu juga ketiga orang lain yang berada di sel nya. Meninggalkan Shukaku yang terdiam mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Ada apa?"Neji bersuara. Menatap kearah polisi sebelum memapah Gaara yang terlihat sedikit kesusahan berjalan sendiri.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat jalan"Polisi berucap tegas. Mengarahkan pecut yang dibawanya ke lantai hingga membuat bunyi nyaring.

Naruto berjalan paling belakang. Tepat di belakang Neji yang memapah Gaara. Masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Selain dirinya dan juga ketiga roomate selnya Naruto juga dapat melihat sosok Sasuke dan juga Sasori berada dalam rombongan. Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Tbc

thanks for review

: mifta cinya, typeacety95, andika yoga, hyull, hanazawa kay, blackjackcrong, kagaari, khioneizys, indah605, michiiend, driccha, intan. pandini85, uzumaki prince dobe-nii, dewi15, yui, namikaze yuki, akara katsuki, shanzec, miszhanty05, xxxSN, akiame kyuura, krisho baby, yuzuru.

terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah review, baca dan mampir ff shiro ini ne.

untuk adegan sasunaru. shiro akan memilih moment yang tepat untuk munculin moment mereka, jadi shiro harap teman-teman gak marah neee,

karna kalau shiro paksain ada takutnya gak kongkrit sama alur ceritanya.

untuk chpter depan, sudah akan memasuki konflik. ehhhehe,

untuk yang salah review, gak papa ehehe, santai saja neee.

untuk spasi berparagraf TOT shiro kadang bingung mau berapa enter, takut pas di kirim jadi mnumpuk neeee, maaf ketidaknyamannya neee

sampai jumpa di chapter depan neeeee

trimakasiiiih


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfic:

Pair:SasuNaru

Genre:Crime/Hurt

Rating:M

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:OOC/TYPO/BL/YAOI/EYD hancur/masih pemula/masih membutuhkan bimbingan/

Note:Terinspirasi dari film the raid Indonesia.

Don't Like, Don't Read !

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Mengacak surai kuningnya dengan pandangan tak percaya yang benar-benar terlihat jelas dari kedua bola matanya. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang tepat di tempatnya berdiri adalah ruangan yang mungkin selama ini di sebut kamar. Ruang dengan tempat tidur berkasur empuk, meja belajar di dekat tempat tidur, lemari bertumpuk buku pelajaran yang mungkin seharusnya sudah di lewatinya empat tahun lalu umurnya what the hell, ini benar-benar kamar normal. Bukan kamar khayalan dalam mimpi masa lalu yang selalu menjadi bunga kesiangan dalam tidurnya. Tak ada pipa besi deruji penghalang, tak ada baju lusuh selain pakaian lengkap layak hidup yang kini terlipat rapi di koper yang di bawanya.

Menepuk pipinya cukup keras. Naruto kembali menjauhkan lamunan yang terus mengucapkan ini mimpi. Kamar mimpi, kasur mimpi, koper mimpi, apartemen mimpi dan yang pasti mimpi siang bolong, mimpi Amerika. Oh shit. Dia benar-benar di amerika sekarang.

Masih ingat kejadian dua hari lalu. Tepat dimana tanda tanya bergelantung minta di petik di atas kepalanya. Pemanggilan serentak dirinya dengan para narapidana lainnya membuatnya menggila. Pertanyaan mengapa dan ada apa begitu besar sebelum seorang perempuan berdada besar berpakaian komandan polisi menjelaskan hal mustahil di otaknya.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, aku ingin meminta kalian untuk bergabung dalam penyelidikan kepolisian"

"Apa maksud anda ?"Shino berucap jelas. Pandangan bola mata hitamnya memandang tak mengerti ucapan dari sosok komandan bergenre wanita di depannya.

"Tentu kalian tahu permasalahan hilangnya dokumen penting kepolisian Jepang"Jeda, Shino disana mengangguk "Aku akan mengirim kalian untuk masuk dalam penyelidikan kasus itu"Lanjutnya.

"Apa anda Sudah amesia, kami narapidana"Neji disana berucap. Alisnya mengernyit tidak yakin.

"Aku seratus persen sehat, tuan Hyuuga, kami sudah menimbangnya dan juga berdiskusi dengan kepolisian Jepang dan kami yakin untuk melakukan cara ini, Beberapa data yang berhasil kami selamatkan saat penghapusan besar-besaran adalah data para narapidana, kami tidak bisa mengirim para agen FBI dalam kasus ini"Wanita itu berucap.

"Beberapa kali kami mengirim agen FBI dalam kasus ini dan semua berakhir menghilang tanpa jejak, dan semua FBI itu tercantum dalam data yang di curi"Shikamaru yang juga berada disana. Tepat di samping sang komandan wanita ikut menjelaskan.

"Jadi karena itu kau meminta kami masuk dalam penyelidikan ini? Data narapidana belum tercuri?"Shino berucap. Sedikit mengerti pokok permasalahan walaupun tak begitu jelas.

"Ya, kami juga tidak asal memilih, kami yakin kalian memiliki otak cerdas yang bisa di manfaatkan dalam penyelidikan ini"Komandan itu berucap kembali. Pandangannya memilah para anak bau kencur berotak kancil di depannya.

"Sebenarnya apa tugas kami?"Neji

"Kami akan mengirim kalian kesekolah-sekolah yang sudah kami curigai di Amerika, menyamar, dan temukan pelaku masalah ini, aku menjamin kalian tahu tugas detektif"Komandan berucap.

"Kami cukup mencurigai dalang dari permasalahan ini akibat bocah mavia jenis kalian di Amerika, kami tidak bisa bertindak lanjuti secara frontal karena ketatnya penjagaan privasi negara itu, jadi kami masih menyelidiki untuk menemukan bukti akurat, sebenarnya bukan masalah hanya hilangnya data melainkan kasus lebih besar, beberapa kali kepolisian kebobolan penjagaan peredaran narkoba di jepang, dan kejadian itu memperparah para pengguna di Jepang"Shikamaru menjelaskan panjang lebar saat pandangannya mendapati tanda tanya masih bergelantung di kepala cecunguk penjara disana.

"Apa kalian tidak khawatir kami kabur?"Neji berucap setelah memproses informasi di kepalanya.

"Tentu, karena itu kami sudah menyiapkan siaga satu untuk otak-otak narapidana seperti kalian"Komandan wanita itu beranjak dari kursi empuk berputar bewarna hitam disana. Melangkah untuk mengambil kotak persegi empat besar dari dalam laci berkode di samping narapidana berambut merah darah.

"Kami menyiapkan kematian kalian jika kalian berani membangkang"Komandan wanita itu membuka kotak persegi empat itu di atas meja. Menampilkan kumpulan gelang perak tipis berukiran dengan pandangan anak remaja. "Bisa di bilang ini adalah bom, kami bisa meledakan kalian kapanpun kami mau"Lanjutnya.

"Aku berpikir ini bukan meminta tapi perintah"Neji berdecih. Komandan itu tersenyum.

"Dilihat dari resiko semua ini, apa kami mendapat imbalan?"Shino menatap datar.

"Kalian akan di bebaskan dari penjara"Ucap Shikamaru.

"Ada hal yang aku bingungkan, bukankah wajah kami sudah terpoles di media sebagai narapidana tingkat satu?"Gaara yang sedaritadi diam tak berbicara akhirnya berucap. Menatap tepat kearah kumpulan gelang disana.

"Inilah istimewanya, kami tidak pernah memajang foto wajah kalian di media, karna satu hal beberapa narapidana sebelum di tangkap akan di selidiki dan yang memiliki otak lumayan, kami simpan rapat untuk berjaga-jaga"Komandan itu tersenyum sambil menjelaskan.

"Licik sekali"Neji berucap.

"Itu bukan licik, tapi cerdas"Ucap Wanita itu. "Dan kalian mulai sekarang lebih baik memanggilku komandan Tsunade"

.

Naruto menutup pintu coklat kamarnya. Keluar dari kamar untuk mencoba menelaah lebih apartement mewah yang kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama melaksanakan tugas dadakannya. Setelah menata bekakas bawaan, tentu saja.

Menatap dari arahnya berdiri. Apartement yang mungkin tidak pernah ada dalam mimpinya untuk ditinggali. Apartement dengan dua kamar, satu kamar mandi, toilet, dapur bercampur dengan ruang makan lima kursi dan di ruang tamu berperangkap ruang keluarga berisikan meja oval di tengah dengan sofa bewarna hitam mengelilingi meja itu di depan tepat televisi berukuran setengah layar bioskop menempel pada dinding bercat putih, lalu di sebelah samping kanan bagian perangkap sofa dan meja selisih dua meter ada bar kecil dengan meja panjang di isi kursi tinggi bertempat bokong bulat dan juga tampak kumpulan gelas ber kaki tertata rapi di lemari berbahan kayu cat hitam mengkilat di belakang melewati meja panjang, ada beberapa alkohol terlihat menyembul. Sungguh ini apartemen yang sangat mewah. Entah berapa biaya untuk menyewa apartement ini, Naruto tidak ingin menghitung. Takut otaknya meledak dengan kepulan hijau.

Kruuk...

Bunyi aneh mengejutkannya. Naruto mengusap perutnya berlahan. Ingat belum belum makan siang disaat jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore.

Mengacak rambutnya Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur. Melewati ruang tamu dengan pantulan dirinya yang terlintas saat melewati televisi yang menempel pada dinding. Mundur dua langkah. Naruto menghadapkan tubuhnya tepat pada layar datar televisi. Seperti sebelumnya semuanya nampak sama sesaat sebelum dirinya melewati layar itu. Pakaian kemeja hitam dengan celana jeans biru dongker tapi bukan itu yang mengambil perhatian penuh sang pemuda melainkan surai rambut yang seharusnya bewarna kuning dengan corak pirang kini tampak bewarna hitam pekat. Pekerjaan dadakan ini mengharuskannya untuk mengubah beberapa identitas lahir miliknya. Bukan cuma itu bahkan jika mengecek lagi dokumen-dokumen yang dibawanya maka kalian tidak akan melihat nama Naruto Namikaze yang tertera di bagian nama pada lembaran kertas disana melainkan nama Alison Nick, sosok pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun. Naruto tidak begitu mengerti cara kerja kepolisian yang diketahuinya cuma dirinya memakai nama itu. Dengan latar belakang anak yatim piatu yang di angkat salah satu keluarga kebangsaan Inggris yang menetap di Jepang, termasuk pengusaha kaya raya. Naruto mendengus. Jika dipikir-pikir bukankah dirinya sekarang memang yatim piatu, entah apa kabar kedua orang tuanya sekarang. Memutar bola matanya bosan Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur.

Sampai di ruang dapur Naruto kembali di kejutkan dengan peralatan lengkap di sana. Dia berterimakasih karena mendapatkan peran remaja kaya walaupun harus berdusta umur yang kembali muda lima tahun dari seharusnya tidak seperti beberapa rekannya yang mendapatkan beberapa anak kabur dari rumah ataupun anak mandiri terbang ke Amerika yang mengharuskan mereka juga bekerja sambilan.

Diingat lagi dirinya juga mendapatkan jam kedua datang ke Amerika. Polisi sengaja membuat mereka datang dengan waktu yang berbeda-beda untuk tidak begitu mencolok. Antisipasi jika musuh mungkin menemukan mereka dengan kecurigaan tingkat dewa sampai menyelidiki hal sekecil apapun. Jika dipikir-pikir polisi Jepang tak begitu bodoh tapi kenapa mereka sampai bisa kebobolan dengan mudah ?

Naruto membuka kulkas. Menatap kearah kumpulan makanan empat sehat lima sempurna yang tertata rapi di dalam kulkas. Pertama kalinya dia merasa polisi memberikan gizi cukup untuk seorang narapidana.

.

"Yo, Alison, tidak ke keliling ?"Alison Nick-Naruto Namikaze menadahkan wajahnya. Menatap sosok menjulang pemuda yang baru saja berbicara dengannya.

"Tidak, Erik, masih banyak yang harus ku pelajari untuk mengejar kalian"Naruto berucap. Menggoyangkan buku di tangannya. Tersenyum menatap pemuda bersurai pirang di depannya yang mengernyitkan dahi.

"Pelajarannya mudah, santai saja, aku menjamin kau bisa menyusul kami, baru sehari kau jadi murid baru, setidaknya kau harus berkeliling dahulu"Erik wilston. Pemuda dengan surai pirang, tubuh menjulang keturunan Canada itu mendudukan diri di bangku depan sosok Naruto dengan posisi penyandar kursi berada di depannya.

"Dari melihatmu, aku tahu kau murid pintar, aku tidak sepintar dirimu, keliling bisa nanti asal aku sudah tahu ruang perpustakaan dan toilet itu sudah cukup"Naruto terkekeh. Ya, menurutnya perpustakaan dan toilet lebih penting dari ruang lainnya yang perlu di kelilingi. Setidaknya saat kepepet untuk panggilan alam dia sudah tahu tempat melepaskannya.

Jika di jelaskan ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah baru selama tiga hari dirinya berada di Amerika. Masuk di sekolah kalangan elit yang membuat Naruto mengernyit kagum dengan para siswa pintar di dalamnya dan dirinya juga harus mati-matian mengikuti tes walaupun dirinya cuma pindah di sekolah ini, mengesalkan. Kenapa tidak Shino atau Sasuke yang mendapat bagian bersekolah disini. Standar disini benar-benar tinggi, Naruto mendesah pasrah.

"Kau tidak asik, aku akan mengajarimu nanti, ayo berkeliling"Naruto mengangguk. Bosan dengan rengekan pemuda yang menjadi teman pertamanya di kelas. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat antusias.

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya. Berjalan lebih dulu dengan Erik mengekorinya di belakang. Melewati bangku-bangku kelas yang hanya diisi beberapa murid saja yang lebih memilih di kelas daripada menghabiskan uang di cafe terdekat.

"Apa kau juga seperti ini dengan murid baru lainnya ?"Naruto mendengus. Menatap pemuda menjulang yang menyamakan langkah dengannya.

Erik terkekeh kemudian angkat bahu "Mungkin"Ucapnya kemudian.

Naruto membiarkan dirinya di tarik kesana kesini dengan pemuda menjulang itu. Penjelasan tempat dan kegunaan ruang-ruang yang di lewatinyapun dari sosok pemuda di tanggapi dengan anggukan atau kata 'Oh' kemudian bertanya seadanya. Naruto tertarik dengan tempat ini tapi hari ini dia sedang malas, sungguh. Dia lebih ingin duduk saja di kursinya dengan buku tebal yang kini hanya di pegangnya di tangan.

Menelaah ruang-ruang di dilewatinya Naruto baru menyadari pandangan orang-orang sepanjang koridor sekolah menatap dirinya ataupun Erik secara bergantian dengan pandangan mengernyit ataupun meneliti. Mendesah, mungkin karena dia murid baru jadi seperti itu.

"Kelihatannya dia akan menjadi sasaran Erik"Naruto mengernyit kembali ketika sepasang telinganya mendengar ucapan berbisik salah satu siswi. Oke, sekarang dia menatap kearah Erik. Pemuda itu tersenyum kepadanya. Menghapus pikiran curiga, Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Ada apa ?"Erik bertanya.

"Tidak"Erik mengangguk mengerti kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya.

.

Naruto membuka pintu apartementnya setelah memasukan kartu mengkilap bewarna kuning di tangannya "Ayo masuk"Ucapnya pada sosok pemuda menjulang, Erik.

"Kelihatannya orang tuamu kaya"Erik menelaah ruang yang di lewatinya saat menuju keruang tamu dengan mengekori sang tuan rumah di depannya.

"Yang kaya orang tuaku, bukan aku"Naruto berucap"akan aku ambilkan minuman, duduklah"Lanjutnya kemudian berjalan kearah dapur setelah meletakan tas punggungnya di sofa.

"Oh, kau tinggal sendiri ?"Ucap Erik.

"Ya, untuk sekarang, tapi nanti temanku yang dari Jepang juga akan kesini, dia masuk falkutas musik"Ucap Naruto dari arah dapur.

"Dia lebih tua ? Laki-laki atau perempuan ?"

"Dia tidak tua, cuma otaknya saja yang terlalu pintar, dia laki-laki"Terdengar suara Naruto terkekeh.

"Laki-laki ?"Ucap Erik. Naruto mengernyit mendengar nada aneh dari sang pemuda. Naruto menengokan badannya kearah sang pemuda menjulang yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa ?"Tanyanya.

"Tidak, ku kira perempuan"Naruto mengangguk kemudian kembali berkutat di dapur. Membuka sebungkus instan cemilan biskuit untuk menjadi cemilan mengobrol.

"Akan bahaya jika laki-laki dan perempuan tinggal satu apartement"Ucap Naruto.

"Dengan laki-laki juga sama saja"Naruto tersentak. Menoleh cepat kearah suara pemuda yang kini tepat di belakangnya, hampir menyentuh punggungnya 'Sejak kapan dia.. '

"Kenapa kau disini ?"Naruto mengernyit. Sedikit mendorong pundak pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya agar sedikit menjauh. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa antena alarm bahaya berbunyi. Bukan, bukan bahaya yang mengancam hidupnya atau apapun semacam itu tapi bahaya yang bahkan sudah sering Naruto rasakan di dalam ruang deruji bernamakan sel. Tatapan pemuda menjulang itu dan juga ketegapan gerakannya, shit. Dia harus berhati-hati, kalau perlu bersiaga sebisa mungkin jika pemuda itu benar-benar seperti yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku cuma mengecek, cemilan apa yang kau bawa karena aku mendengar suara bungkus di buka tadi"Ucap Erik, menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari pemuda di depannya "Aku alergi coklat"Ucapnya kemudian.

"Ini biskuit jagung"Ucap Naruto tertawa canggung "Ayo keruang tamu"Lanjutnya. Membawa senampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk dengan setoples biskuit rasa jagung bakar menuju keruang tamu.

Erik diam di tempatnya. Menatap sang pemuda bersurai hitam itu berjalan kearah ruang tamu sebelum dirinya juga berjalan mengikuti pemuda itu.

Mendudukan diri di sofa Naruto membiarkan Erik untuk duduk di sampingnya. Memegang remot televisi kemudian menyalakan televisi di hadapannya.

"Di beritakan, pasangan Girel dan Antonio melakukan pernikahannya hari ini, kerubungan wartawanpun nampak mengerubungi gereja yang menjadi saksi dari dua mempelai yang beberapa hari ini menjadi sorotan publik'' Suara televisi terdengar.

"Mereka gay ?"Naruto menatap layar televisi dengan satu alis mengernyit. Layar besar yang kini menggambarkan berita tentang pernikahan tapi bukan masalah pernikahan yang menurut Naruto adalah hal lumrah melainkan pernikahan yang di ketahui Naruto cuma berisikan laki-laki dan perempuan itu kini memampang dua laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian putih ala pengantin pria.

"Ya, kenapa ? Kau terkejut? Jika di sini hal itu sudah biasa"Erik menatap kearah Naruto.

"Tapi mereka menikah"Ucap Naruto.

Erik memutar bola matanya "Aku tahu, hal itu juga lumrah, apa di Jepang tidak ada seperti itu ?"

"Setahuku tidak ada"

"kalau begitu kau harus terbiasa, bahkan di sekolah juga ada pasangan seperti itu"

"Hah ?!"

"Di sini hal itu biasa bahkan di sekolah ada sebagian yang terang-terangan mengakui penyimpangan mereka"Erik merebahkan diri di sofa. Menepatkan kepalanya tepat di samping Naruto yang sedang memproses ucapannya.

"Benarkah ? Apa mereka tidak.. "

"Amerika itu bebas, jika kau ingin tahu, ada juga sebagian yang tidak terima ataupun ya.. Jijik tapi entahlah, yang ku tahu hanya sampai disitu"

Naruto menatap pemuda yang berbaring di sofa. Yang benar saja, apa Amerika memang sebebas itu, maksudnya bahkan orang gay bisa berseliweran di televisi. Naruto menatap layar televisi yang masih memampang kedua sosok laki-laki berpakaian pengantin. Naruto memang sudah tahu Amerika termasuk negara bebas tapi dia tidk begitu yakin tentang berita sebebas apa dari negara maju itu. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu hampir dua tahun di penjara membuat Naruto banyak ketinggalan berita di televisi.

"Hei Al-

Ting

"Sebentar aku buka pintu dulu"Naruto melangkah menjauh kearah pintu apartement yang baru saja membunyikan bunyi alarm yang memberitahu ada tamu datang.

Naruto menatap kearah layar seperti televisi kecil di samping pintu. Melihat siapa yang bertamu dan yah, tamu yang sudah di tahu Naruto.

"Denzel"Ucap Naruto setelah membuka pintu. Menyapa pemuda berambut raven gelap dengan selisih tinggi sepuluh centimeter di depan pintu. Kamamura Denzel atau mungkin bisa menyebutnya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Siapa Aliso- Kau ?"Erik. Pemuda menjulang itu membelalakan matanya. Menatap pemuda yang baru saja datang.

"Kalian saling kenal ?"

.

.

.

Tbc

**Thanks for review**

**mifta cinya, blackjackcrong, akiame kyuuran, dewi15, Indah605, intan. Pandini85, putrifibrianti1, gici love sasunaru, efi. Astuti. 1, michiiend, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, princess onyxapphire, hanazawa kay, uchikaze miizuiiro, aiko michishige, risasano, november with love, harppaairiry, typeacety95, akane-rihime, versetta, justin cruellin, akara katsuki, xxxsn, minri, mimo rain, dekdes, guest, krisho baby, otomeharu22, avs1105, **

**trimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah review , mampir, baca ff shirooo, trimakasih banyaaaak neeeeee**

**untuk kepribadian sasori sama sasuke masih belum di jelasin huehehe, mungkin di chapter depan. Soal lemon, shiro tidak bisa buat cepet nee, maaaf, dan juga chapter panjang ehehehe, kadang otak bisa bleng tiba'' jadi bisanya dikit''.**

**Ada yang tanya apa penjara itu kejam, ya, karna ini tingkat satu, tapi sebenarnya semuanya penjara itu menyeramkan ehehe. Untuk kepribadian ganda, penyakit itu memang adaa, dan bahkan ada yang sampai 36/39 aa, shiro lupa, pokoknya ada huehehe. Shiro banyak typo ne, gomeeeen**

**Disini sasuke satu apartemen dengan naruto. Dan disini chara'' nya memakai nama inggris sebagai penyamaran. Semoga penjelasan shiro tidak membingungkan.**

**Maaf updatenya lama, entah kenapa ide gak muncul'' huehehe.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapteer depan neee,**

**sekali lagi shiro ucapkan terimakasiiiih**


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfic:

Pair: SasuNaru

Genre: Hurt/Crime

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC/BL/YAOI/TYPO/EYD hancur/Masih pemula/Masih membutuhkan bimbingan/

note: Terinspirasi dari film Indonesia The Raid bagian penjara.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

I'M TRAPPED chapter 7

"Dia sudah keluar?" Lelaki separuh baya itu menggerakan tangannya. Mengetukan putung roko pada asbak di depannya. Menatap datar gambaran kota megah bergemelap lampu-lampu yang tak menghentikan keindahannya di malam ini. "Terus amati dia, Kakashi".

"Baik, tuan"

Pintu kembali tertutup setelah kepergian pria bersurai perak, meninggalkan sosok pria paruh baya bersurai hitam pekat masih menatap kearah cendela. Tak membiarkan kedua bola mata kedinginan beralih sedikitpun dari pantulan kota megah disana.

"Sasuke"

.

.

.

"Kalian saling kenal?"Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat. Pandangan terbelalak menyiratkan antara ketakutan dan kekhawatiran nampak begitu jelas di kedua bola mata shaphirenya. Menatap kedua pemuda bertubuh bongsor dengan tanda tanya menumpuk dengan awalan kalimat tidak percaya hampir meloncat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya, kami pernah berdampingan apartement saat aku mencoba kabur ke Jepang"Erik berucap. Merangkul pundak Sasuke.

"Itu hampir bertahun-tahun yang lalu, aku terkejut otak bodohmu masih mengingatnya"Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Erik pada pundaknya kemudian berjalan melewati Naruto untuk memasuki ruang apartement dengan tangan menyeret koper besar bewarna biru gelap miliknya. Tak memperdulikan dua pemuda yang kini menatap punggungnya. "Dimana kamarku?"Lanjutnya setelah sampai pada ruang tamu.

"Disana, pintu tepat disamping pintu di depanmu"Naruto berucap. Sedikit mengeluarkan suara gugupnya jika saja dirinya tidak menekannya.

Sasuke menatap kamar yang masih tertutup daun pintu bewarna coklat minimalis itu kemudian melangkah kearah kamar sebelum menghilang di balik pintu yang kembali ditutup dari dalam.

"Jadi dia, temanmu itu?"Erik berucap. Berjalan kearah ruang tamu dengan Naruto di sampingnya.

"Ya.. "Naruto menggaruk lehernya gugup. Bingung harus berbicara apa.

"Kalian tidak terlihat akrab"Erik mengernyit.

"Dia memang seperti itu, sangat membingungkan, tapi dia baik"Naruto menatap kearah lain. Ah, berbohong memang bukan keahliannya. Akrab? Yang benar saja. Naruto hampir mencibir.

"Oh ya, tadi kau memanggilnya Denzel, jadi namanya Denzel?"

"Kau tidak tahu namanya?"

"Dia itu irit berbicara, bahkan waktu menjadi tetangga dia hanya seperti keluar masuk pintu saja"Erik mengernyit. Kedua bola mata menatap keatas seperti berpikir.

Naruto menghela nafas tanpa sadar. Berpikir keberuntungan masih memihak kepadanya. Mengusap dada.

"Ada apa?"Erik berucap. Menatap reaksi pemuda bersurai gelap di sampingnya. Mendudukan diri pada sofa empuk.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa"Naruto menggaruk lehernya gugup, lagi. Ikut mendudukan diri di samping pemuda itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"Erik berucap. Menatap jam dinding berbentuk oval tepat di atas televisi.

"Pulang?"Naruto ikut berdiri saat mendapati Erik beranjak dari posisinya. Menenteng tas punggung dengan santai sambil menyahut 'Ya'.

"Kapan-kapan aku kesini lagi, jika kau tidak keberatan"

"Tentu, pintu apartementku selalu terbuka lebar untukmu, ya.. Kecuali kulkas, aku tidak mau makananku habis"

"Ahahaha"

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas. Bersandar tepat pada daun pintu yang tertutup setelah kepergian Erik. Mengacak rambutnya kasar, Naruto beranjak. Melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Mendudukan diri di sofa.

Menatap kearah daun pintu. Tepat di ruangan kamar yang awalnya kosong kini ditempati sosok pemuda yang sempat membuatnya syok tujuh turunan saat polisi wanita berdada besar berpangkat komandan memerintahkan mereka untuk menjadi satu kelompok. Niatan awal ingin menggabungkan keenam pemuda narapidana tetapi kemungkinan kecurigaan akan muncul jika seperti hal itu dilakukan. Dan disini akhirnya, setelah rundingan sesaat. Acak-acak otak dengan pola pikiran berbeda-beda dirinya mendapatkan satu kelompok dengan sosok pemuda bermata hitam pekat. Jika Naruto memiliki nyali cukup besar sekuat baja, Naruto menjamin akan berteriak adu protes meminta untuk tidak disatu kelompok dengan pemuda itu. Menurut pemikiran dirinya cukup bersahabat, ya, bersahabat dalam tanda tanya dengan dua pemuda beda karakter yang sempat satu sel dengannya. Setidaknya Shino ataupun Neji lebih baik dari pemuda yang berada di dalam kamar itu. Naruto menghela nafas. Entah, mungkin setelah semua ini dia akan terus menghela nafas.

.

Pagi menjelang begitu cepat. Bertemakan alarm berbunyi cukup nyaring, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menyibak selimutnya. Menguap sesekali dengan buliran air kecil bergelantung di kedua sudut matanya.

Sebenarnya sang pemuda masih tidak menyangka tidurnya cukup nyenyak malam ini. Setelah mengingat ada sosok lain yang mungkin cukup di waspadai keberadaannya di dalam ruang lingkup yang sama. Sempat berpikir mungkin dirinya akan kerja rodi secara dadakan saat pemuda itu datang, entah meminta membuat makanan, pijat-pijat ataupun ya.. one nightstand, mengingat pemuda itu pernah mengucapkan kata-kata frontal mengenai 'ah ih uh eh oh' saat di penjara, tapi kenyataannya yang terjadi di malam itu pemuda itu sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Tetap di dalam sampai melewatkan jam makan malam. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti. 'Apa dia tidak lapar?' iseng-iseng ingin mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar pemuda raven, sekedar mengingatkan jam makan malam setelah dirinya memasak sedikit lauk pauk penggugah selera yang ditambah porsinya lebih banyak daripada hari-hari sebelumnya mengingat dirinya tidak tinggal sendiri lagi tapi niatan baik ketuk pintu alarm jam makan malam diurungkan setelah berpikir panjang lebar sambil berdiri di depan pintu kamar pemuda raven. Takut salah bicara, takut salah tindakan, dan masih banyak lagi sampai dirinya berbalik kembali keruang dapur merangkap menjadi ruang makan itu-berniat makan malam sendiri.

Setidaknya di malam pertama tidak begitu buruk.

Naruto mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur. Bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Mandi, memakai pakaian kemudian menyiapkan sarapan sebelum mulai berangkat sekolah. Pukul 05.30 cukup untuk melakukan semua kegiatanya.

.

Menepuk tangannya. Membersihkan remahan potongan sayur dari tangannya. Naruto kemudian kembali mengaduk sup di pancinya. Beberapa kali adukan sebelum dimatikan. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu melepas celemek yang sedari tadi di kenakannya kemudian menggantungnya pada tempat yang telah di sediakan.

"Sudah siap, apa aku bangunkan dia.. "Naruto menoleh kearah pintu dapur. Sama sekali tak menampakan pemuda raven yang mungkin lalu lalang di pagi ini. 'Belum bangun? Bangunkan, atau tidak... 'Kembali menimbang. Sebenarnya tiga kata itu sudah cukup berputar-putar sedari tadi setelah menyakini pemuda raven belum memunculkan batang hidungnya sedari tadi. Tapi dengan alasan yang sama dirinya cukup ragu untuk membangunkan pemuda raven itu.

Menoleh kearah jam dinding tertempel tepat di atas pintu dapur. Pukul 06.30 setidaknya hanya tinggal beberapa waktu sebelum berangkat sekolah. Tidak ada waktu menimbang lebih lama. Setidaknya mencoba akrab tidak apa-apa. Berpikir mungkin hal sepele bisa membuat mereka lebih akrab membuat Naruto adu nekat melangkahkan kaki keluar ruang dapur menuju kekamar pemuda raven.

"Sasuke, sarapan sudah siap"Suara bersamaan dengan ketukan Naruto lakukan tapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. Menghela nafas.

Cklek

'Tidak di kunci ?' Menggerakan hendel pintu beberapa kali. "Aku masuk"Getar getir. Naruto memasuki ruang kamar di depannya. Setelah membuka pintu berdaun coklat di depannya.

Menelaan ruang di dalam kamar. Tak mendapati seseorang yang berlalu lalang menyiapkan perlengkapan di pagi hari kecuali gumpalan kepompong yang nampak di atas tempat tidur. Cukup pintar menilai gumpalan itu adalah Sasuke.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan, bangunkan? Atau tidak?'Diam disisi tempat tidur dengan pandangan tertuju tepat pada gumpalan tempat tidur. Menoleh kearah jam duduk di atas meja belajar. Pukul 06.45. Menghela nafas.

"Sasuke.. "Tangan tan berbalut kaos hitam berlengan panjang itu mulai menggoyangkan gumpalan kepompong di atas tempat tidur. "Kau tidak siap-siap?"Tak ada reaksi.

'Sudah lama tidak tidur di kasur apa membuat dia-

-AAA"Jeritan seketika langsung terlontar dari pemuda berkulit tan. Hampir menjerit keras saat merasakan tubuhnya di tarik kasar oleh tangan yang sempat dilihatnya menjembul dari gundukan selimut. Membuatnya cukup strategis jatuh tepat di atas gundukan yang kini menampakan setengah tubuh tanpa sehelai benang pemuda raven. "Sasuke.. "Menatap dengan keraguan kearah pemuda raven yang masih terbaring. Naruto mulai bersuara.

"Berisik"Sasuke bersuara. Menatap tajam kearah pemuda berkulit tan dengan tangan kirinya memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto. Sedikit meremasnya lebih kuat. Cukup untuk menciptakan ringisan keluar dari pemuda yang kini menumpukan tangannya untuk tidak menindih tubuhnya.

"Ma.. Maaf"Bersuara lirih. Tak berani menatap kedua bolamata hitam yang kini menatapnya.

Buk

Suara debaman dengan ringisan kembali mengalun dari kedua belah bibir pemuda berkulit tan saat tubuhnya terdorong cukup keras sampai terduduk di lantai marmer.

"Keluar!"Naruto beranjak cepat. Melangkah keluar kamar sang pemuda raven dengan tergesa setelah perintah keluar dari pemuda itu.

Pagi yang buruk, benar-benar buruk.

.

"Alson"Naruto menoleh, mendapati pemuda jakung bersurai pirang-Erik nampak mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyamai langkahnya.

"Erik"Tersenyum lima jari. Naruto menyambut tos kepalan tangan dari Erik.

"Naik bis lagi?"Memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak, hari ini aku bawa motor"Naruto berucap. Menunjuk motor sport bewarna hitam bercorak kuning terang terparkir.

"Ah, aku berpikir akan mengantarmu pulang lagi, tapi kau membawa motor"

"Ahaha, mungkin lain kali, tunggu motorku rusak, aku akan menumpang padamu lagi"

"Kalau begitu mungkin lain kali aku akan merusak motormu supaya kau menumpang padaku"

"Akan ku laporkan polisi"

"Kau tidak akan berani, teman baikmu disini cuma aku"

"Kita buktikan nanti"

"Naruto tanganmu"

"Tidak apa-apa"Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Menutupi warna kemerahan yang tampak begitu jelas tercetak di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku terjatuh, mengenai pinggiran meja dapur saat memasak"Lanjutnya saat pemuda pirang itu memperlihatkan tanda tanya bergelantung di kedua bola matanya.

"Kau yakin? Tidak mungkin jika luka karena itu bisa membentuk melingkar seperti itu"Erik bersuara. Meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Ayo ke UKS, kita obati terlebih dulu"

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh"Naruto mencoba menarik pergelangan tangannya yang masih di genggam Erik. Pemuda itu menggenggamnya sangat erat. "sebentar lagi bel masuk"Lanjutnya memberi alasan lain.

"Masih ada waktu"Erik berucap. Melangkah cepat memutar arah menuju kelas menjadi kearah UKS dengan pergelangan pemuda tan masih berada di genggamannya.

.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya hal kecil, setidaknya tidak membuat nyawaku terancam"Naruto menghela nafas. Menyamankan posisinya dengan bersandarkan samping tubuhnya pada sandaran kepala ranjang UKS setelah pemuda jakung memaksanya untuk duduk. Tak mengindahkan protesnya sama sekali.

"Walaupun begitu tetap saja, memar seperti ini harus segera di obati"Pemuda pirang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya dengan telaten mulai mengkopreskan es batu yang telah terbungkus kain pada pergelangan Naruto yang nampak memerah.

Naruto menghela nafas lagi. Tak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi. Membiarkan pemuda pirang yang kini duduk di kursi nampak mengobati pergelangan tangannya tanpa bantuan gadis penjaga UKS yang biasa berjaga. Entah dimana gadis berumur 22 tahun itu. UKS kosong. Naruto baru menyadarinya.

"Apa ini karena Denzel?"Erik berucap.

"A-Tidak, aku benar-benar terluka karena kecerobohanku, sungguh, kau tidak percaya denganku?"Naruto menatap kearan Erik. Mencoba membuat pemuda itu percaya. Oh ayolah dia sudah mengatakan Sasuke teman baiknya dan dialog itu tetap akan seperti itu sampai semuanya selesai. Jangan sampai seseorang curiga karena kasus sejenis penganiayaan terjadi. Apalagi seseorang di ruang lingkup sekolah yang kini dirinya selidiki. Musuh bisa saja salah satu dari mereka. Tidak terkecuali pemuda yang kini ada di depannya.

"Baiklah aku percaya, walaupun aku masih tidak percaya seratus persen"Erik menatap kearah Naruto. Mengiyakan ucapan pemuda itu.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Cukup sudah. Dirinya benar-benar akan menjadi pendosa sekarang karena terlalu banyak berbohong. Heh.. Pendosa? Yang benar saja. Dirinya sudah bercap narapidana. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan dirinya sidah menjadi pendosa sejak lama. Ck.

"Erik ayo kita ke-"Ucapan Naruto terhenti. Tak melanjutkan ucapan yang kini bergantikan dengan kedua bola mata yang terbelalak. Menatap kearah wajah pemuda Bersurai pirang yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. "Eri-"

"Alson"Deru nafas cukup terasa di kulitnya. Naruto cukup merasakan bagaimana namanya melantun begitu jelas kemudian berganti dengan jarak wajah sang pemuda pirang semakin menipis.

Dorong

"Erik!"Ucapan keras keluar begitu saja. Dorongan cukup keras dari pemuda tan cukup membuat pemuda bersurai pirang terjungkal dari posisinya. Terduduk di lantai dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di lantai. Pandangan pemuda itu menatap tepat kearahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu"Erik bersuara. Mengucapkan dua patah kata sambil memperbaiki posisinya. Berdiri. Menatap tepat kearah pemuda berkulit tan yang kini sudah tak duduk lagi di pinggiran ranjang. Pancaran tatapan tajam bercampur keterkejutan nampak terarah kepadanya.

Naruto menatap kearah pemuda bersurai pirang di depannya. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu? Suka? Yang benar saja. Apa ini firasat memuakan yang sempat dirasakannya saat pemuda itu di dekatnya. Dirinya memang tidak asing dengan hal semacam ini. Bahkan dirinya cukup tahu hal memuakan ini. Tapi demi apapun dirinya masih sangat normal. Sebagaimanapun dirinya. Dia meyakini dirinya tetap normal sampai sekarang.

"Kau bercanda?"

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Menatap bingung kearah sang pemuda yang kini nampak tertawa cukup keras dengan kedua tangan memegangi perutnya. Suara pemuda itu menggema di ruangan ini.

"Er-"

"Bagaimana aktingku? Bagus bukan?"

"HAH? Apa maksudmu? Kau tadi.. "

"Aku barus saja meniru adegan di film yang kutonton semalam, aku memang cocok menjadi seorang aktor"Erik bersendekap. Memposisikan tubuhnya seperti pahlawan yang banyak muncul di televisi setiap jam pagi.

"Kau mengerjaiku hah?"

Jitak

"Ah, sakit"

Benar-benar, apa-apaan tadi? Cuma bercanda? Ck. Apa Erik sama sekali tidak tahu jantungnya hampir keluar tadi?.

Naruto melangkah melewati Erik. Keluar ruang UKS tanpa berniat menoleh saat pemuda itu terus memanggil namanya. Ya, terus melangkah dengan ocehan keluar dalam otaknya tanpa mengetahui seseorang kini memperhatikan dirinya dari kejauhan.

.

"Kau terlalu akrab dengan siswa baru itu"Menatap sekilas. Erik hanya tersenyum miring. Melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengikuti pemuda pirang yang kini sudah melangkah lebih jauh. Melewati tikungan lorong. Meninggalkan pria bersurai coklat yang kini menatapnya.

.

"Aku pulang"Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Sepi, dimana Denzel?"Erik. Tepat di belakang Naruto menyembulkan kepalanya dari samping tubuh pemuda berkulit tan. Menelaah dengan pandangan bola mata birunya yang kini memperhatikan apartement yang tampak sepi.

"Mungkin keluar, ayo masuk"Membuka pintu lebih lebar Naruto memperhatikan lebih dalam pintu salah satu pintu kamar yang cukup di ketahui kini ditempati pemuda raven. Tampak sepi. Benar-benar sepi.

"Oh"Erik memasuki apartement. Mengekor kepada pemuda berkulit tan yang kini melangkah kearah sofa. Meletakan tas punggungnya kemudian kembali melangkah kearah kamar mandi.

"Aku mau membasuh mukaku, duduklah, nanti akan ku buatkan minuman"Ucap Naruto kemudian berlalu setelah mendengar seruan 'Ya' dari pemuda pirang.

.

Memasuki kamar mandi. Naruto memutar keran. Membiarkan air mengalir di tangannya yang tampak membentuk sebuah cekungan. Setelah cukup penuh air yang telah berkumpul di basuhkannya kepada wajahnya. Membuat rasa dingin tampak bergitu terasa di wajahnya.

"Hei pelacur, sedang membasuh muka, hm?"

Deg

Naruto menoleh seketika disaat pendengarannya menangkap suara dari arah belakangnya. Suara yang mungkin tak begitu asing untuk pemuda bermata shaphire itu.

"Sa.. Sasuke"Berucap terbata. Naruto menatap terbelalak kearah sosok pemuda yang kini berada tepat di depannya. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa dia ada disini? Ucapan itu terus mendayu di pikirannya saat dirinya sendiri sama sekali tak menyadari ada orang lain yang berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Kejutan"Tersenyum miring. Sasuke menatap tepat kearah pemuda berkulit tan di depannya. Membiarkan tubuh bergetar sang pemuda tampak terlihat dipenglihatannya dengan kedua tangan miliknya memenjarakan sang pemuda. "Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku baru tahu kita satu kelompok? Kau pasti senang"Lanjutnya.

Naruto hampir tersedak pemikirannya. Setakut apapun otaknya cukup pintar untuk memproses setiap ucapan pemuda di depannya. 'Lama tidak bertemu?' 'Bukannya semalam mereka bertemu, tadi pagi juga, apa dia amesia, pikun?'.

Belum sempat Naruto berpikir lebih jauh. Sebuah dorongan dapat dirasakannya. Dorongan yang dilakukan bersamaan dengan tarikan saat pemuda raven itu memaksa tubuhnya untuk berbaring di lantai marmer kamar mandi.

"Sa.. Sasu-"Belum sempat Naruto berteriak. Tangan pemuda itu membekapnya. Membuat suara lengkingan berubah menjadi dengungan tertutup.

"Diam"Sasuke bergeling tajam. Tersenyum miring saat mendapati pemuda di bawah kukungannya diam seketika. Tak melawan saat ucapannya terucap bersamaan dengan pisau kecil yang kini berada di tangannya. Teracung tepat di pipi sang pemuda berkulit tan. "Anak pintar"Lanjutnya. Menepuk-nepuk ujung pisau pada kulit pemuda di bawahnya.

Naruto diam. Mengatur lebih cepat pernapasannya saat ujung pisau pemuda diatasnya nampak berjalan mengitari kulit pipinya. Jantungnya tampak berdegup lebih kencang saat pandangannya menangkap bagaimana wajah sang pemuda raven semakin mendekat kearahnya. Pandangan kelam yang tadi pagi terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi sekarang tampak bergeling memainkan di hadapannya.

"Aku menyukai aromamu"Tercekat. Naruto menahan nafasnya. Merasakan deru nafas pemuda yang kini berbicara tepat di lehernya. Pandangan pemuda itu masih tepat memenjarakan shaphirenya. "Apa karena alasan ini tadi Ryu dan Rin memaksa keluar?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung. 'Ryu? Rin?'. Apa yang di bicarakan pemuda diatasnya. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk memikirnya. Yang lebih penting dirinya harus mendapatkan cara agar lepa- "Khh!"Pemikiran Naruto langsung terhenti. Bagai tersengat listrik tubuhnya cukup merasakan bagaimana rasa nyeri bercampur geli nampak begitu terasa di perpotongan lehernya. Apa yang di lakukan pemuda itu. "Ngh.. "Terbelalak. Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya saat suara aneh mengejutkan dari mulutnya hampir terlontar kembali ketika tubuhnya merasakan sengatan-sengatan kecil dari tangan pemuda raven yang merayap memasuki pakaiannya. Menusukan kecil-kecil ujung pisau pada kulitnya saat beberapa jemari membelai kulit tubunya. Naruto cukup mengetahui apa yang pemuda raven itu lakukan sekarang. Hal yang cukup di kenal Naruto sejak dirinya menjadi narapidana. Shit. Tangannya terbebas. Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa melawan? Tolol.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Alson, kau baik-baik saja?"Suara ketukan bersambung dengan suara Pemuda yang cukup dikenalnya terdengar di telinga Naruto. Detak jantung mulai terpacu dengan cepat.

"Sa.. Sa-"

"Diam"Kalimat Naruto terhenti seketika saat ucapan tak menginginkan penolakan itu terdengar dari pemuda bersurai raven.

"Ng.. Hmpt"Membekap mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. Naruto mencoba untuk tak mengeluarkan suara aneh yang hampir meloncat keluar saat sengatan cukup mengejutkan di lakukan pemuda raven pada tubuhnya. Rangsangan dengan buaian jemari yang terus merambat melewati bagian perutnya hingga ke dada. Deru nafas berburu. Sungguh dia benar-benar hampir mencapai batasnya. Sebagaimanapun dia masih cukup mengingat tubuhnya yang benar-benar di katagorikan sensitip walau hanya sekedar sentuhan kecil. Sial.

"... Ahh"

BRAAK

.

TBC

**Thanks for riview**

**Call me mink, Akasuna no Akemi, Driccha, Indah605, Siti583, Putrifibrianti96, Gici love sasunaru, Hanazawa kay, Blackjackcrong, Mifta cinya, yuu-chan Namikaze, YuRhachan, Versetta, Aiko Michishige, Harpaairiry, BlackCrows1001, L. Casel shirota strain, November with love, Atika chan, Justin cruellin, SNLove, Nasusay, Tetsuya Ran, Namikaze yuki, Ketper, Akara katsuki, Watanabe Niko, Aprieelyan, Noir, Airascalle, Dewi15, Guest, Yamada kim Naho-Chan, Akiame Kyuuran, Zhe-Chan, ChulZzinpang, Egatoti, Kyutiesung, Vina. Falah. 1.**

**Haloooo '3'/ ketemu lagi dengan shiro, huehehe.**

**Uhuk, bingung mau ngomong apa karena sudah.. lama gak update ff ini, maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk teman'' ehehe, karena shiro mulai di sibukan masalah kuliah. Jadi shiro tidak bisa janji update cepet T,T **

**untuk teman-teman, trimakasih banyak untuk yang baca, mampir, review dan nunggu ff ini, trimakasiih banyaak.**

**Untuk yang meminta momen sasunaru, shiro gak bisa kasih cepet'', tapi pasti shiro beri uhuk.**

**Untuk lemon, shiro pikirkan.**

**Erik dan sasuke saling kenal '3'**

**dan untuk tugas mereka tunggu chapter'' depan/plak.**

**Buat kitsune-chan '3' ini sudaaah updateeee.**

**Untuk Erik.. Aaa, dia bukan OC kok, dia salah satu karakter naruto juga '3'/ **

**Ya.. Shiro bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, aaaa sekali lagii sampai jumpaa di chapteer depaaan, dan salam kenaaal untuk teman'' yang baru review ff shiro.**

**'3' trimakasih dukungannya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fanfic**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Hurt/Crime**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC/BL/YAOI/EYD Hancur/Masih Pemula/Masih Membutuhkan Bimbingan/**

**Terinspirasi dari film The Raid dari Indonesia bagian penjara.**

**Note:**

**Karakter Sasuke Uchiha:**

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Pendiam dan Remaja normal.

**Ryu Uchiha: **Licik, Egois, Jenius _(Muncul saat bagian Naruto melihat Sasuke mengusap deruji besi dengan sensual. Yang mengatakan Naruto pelacur)_

**Rin Uchiha: **Gantle, Jenius _(Muncul saat Sasuke mencium Naruto. Saat Naruto merasakan ciuman Sasuke melembut)_

**Ran Uchiha: **Kekanakan dan Manja.

**Riz Uchiha: **Lembut,Dominan dan Sexgoad _(Saat kejadian di kamar mandi episode sebelumnya)_

"_**Semua akan kembali seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang akan berubah jika dirimu sendiri yang tidak merubahnya"**_

**I'M TRAPPED chapter **7

**Sebelumnya:**

"Alson, kau baik-baik saja?"Suara ketukan bersambung dengan suara pemuda yang cukup dikenalnya terdengar terdengar di telinga Naruto. Detak jantung mulai terpacu dengan cepat.

"Sa.. sa- "

"Diam" Kalimat Naruto terhenti seketika saat ucapan tak menginginkan penolakan itu terdengar dari pemuda bersurai raven.

"Ng.. hmmpt" Membekap mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. Naruto mencoba untuk tak mengeluarkan suara aneh yang hampir meloncat keluar saat sengatan cukup mengejutkan dilakukan pemuda raven pada tubuhnya. Rangsangan dengan buaian jemari yang terus merambat melewati bagian perutnya hingga kedada. Deru nafas berburu. Sungguh dia benar-benar hampir mencapai batasnya. Sebagaimanapun dia masih cukup mengingat tubuhnya yang benar-benar dikatagorikan sensitive walaupun hanya sekedar sentuhan kecil. Sial.

"Ahh.. "

BRAAK!

**I'M TRAPPED chapter **8

Pekatnya malam masih menyelimuti kota dengan hiruk pikunya motor berseliweran di sana. Meninggalkan rasa kantuk, menderukan suara memekakan telinga dengan raungan motor besar bermodel lelaki, seorang pria berperawakan maskulin nampak memacu motor besarnya melewati jalanan kota berlebel modern. Tak memperdulikan hawa dingin menyengat tubuhnya, pri itu tetap kokoh menikungkan motor besarnya kearah perkomplekan sepi akan langkah kaki menapak jalanan aspal licin saat jam menunjukan pukul 02.12 dini hari.

Beberapa kali tikungan sampai motor besar itu berhenti tepat pada perumahan mewah dengan pagar hitam sebagai pelengkap. Pagar secara otomatis terbuka dengan sendirinya saat suara klakson berbunyi dari motor besar itu. Tak memerlukan satpam ataupun menunggu sang pemilik rumah dengan cat biru gelap itu untuk membukakan pagar jika pada kenyataannya sudah tersedia alat pendeteki audio untuk sang pagar yang cukup mengenali suara motor besar sang tuan besar.

"Aku tidak menya-"

"Hentikan basa basimu Itachi, apa maksudmu dengan menurunkan Menma dalam pelacakan bodoh ini!" sang pria berucap kasar. Tak memperdulikan sang tuan rumah bersurai jingga yang kini tampak mendudukan diri dengan wajah tenang saat kosakatanya terhenti begitu saja karena ucapannya. Bantingan helm pun menjadi drama diakhir ucapannya.

"Jadi kau datang kesini hanya karena hal itu?"Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya. Meletakan beberapa berkas dengan label kepolisisan German tergeletak di atas mejanya. Menatap sosok pemuda dengan surai jingga berikat satu di belakangnya masih menatap nyalang kearahnya.

"Dia masih pemula dan kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaannya?!, Shit" pemuda jingga mengumpat tajam. Masih menampakan kemarahannya.

"Aku lebih mengetahui tentang anak itu, aku menjamin dia sudah sembuh, bukan waktu yang singkat untuk memastikan penyakit DID nya sudah sembuh"

"Bagaimana kalau kenyataannya dia masih belum sembuh? Kau tahu, akan berakibat fatal sampai dia berpihak pada bandit itu"

"Tenanglah Kyuubi, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, dan walaupun hal yang kau pikirkan terjadi, aku memiliki hal istimewa untuknya"Itachi beranjak dari tempatnya. Melangkah pelan kearah Kyuubi yang masih tak menampakan keiginan untuk menghentikan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Apa kau yakin akan hal itu? Tidak menutup kemungkinan para bandit itu berniat mengambilnya lagi, Menma adalah anggota penting untuk mereka"Kyuubi berucap.

"Tapi karena hal itu juga kita bisa mendapatkan keuntungan".

.

"Sudah cukup Erik, Erik!"Naruto berucap keras. Menggerakan tubuhnya dengan cepat saat sang pemuda bersurai pirang masih terus menampakan kebrutalannya untuk menanamkan legam-legam biru pada tubuh pemuda raven yang kini tampak tumbang beralasan mamer. Dengan memegangi pundak Erik, Naruto mencoba menarik pemuda bersurai pirang. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya pukulan pemuda pirang itu lakukan setelah dobrakan pintu dilakukan oleh sang pemuda. Tak membiarkan pemuda raven untuk berpikir barang sedetikpun.

"Erik, aku mohon"Memegang pundak pemuda bersurai pirang lebih kuat Naruto kembali menyadarkan pemuda pirang.

"Kau menginap di tempatku"Naruto terbelalak. Merasakan tarikan kuat saat pergelangan tangannya dengan cepat di renggut dari tempatnya oleh pemuda pirang. Membuatnya melangkah cepat berbalik untuk keluar dari ruang kamar mandi.

"Tung.. tunggu Erik, aku tidak apa-apa"Naruto berucap. Menarik pergelangannya berlawanan arah dengan pemuda pirang untuk terlepas dari genggaman pemuda itu.

"Apa yang tidak apa-apa? Lihat apa yang dilakukannya? Apa yang namanya sahabat?!"Suara lantang terdengar jelas.

"Erik.. "

Tak mendengar penjelasan pemuda bersurai gelap, Erik kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Menariknya untuk membuat sang pemuda mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari apartement minimalis itu. Tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi kepada pemuda bersurai raven itu, Erik cukup menjamin pemuda itu tidak akan mati hanya karena pukulan sepele seperti itu.

Menghela nafas berlahan, Naruto menatap kearah pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini mendudukan diri di sebelahnya. Masih tak berbicara semenjak mereka sampai di apartement sang pemuda.

"Eri-

"Ah ya, akan aku siapkan minum, aku sampai lupa"Erik berucap. Memotong ucapan Naruto kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Melangkah kearah dapur minimalis yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari ruang tamu berperangkap ruang keluarga.

Kembali menghelanafas Naruto menatap kepergian pemuda bersurai pirang kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menelaah tempat di sekitarnya. Mungkin jka diteliti apartement ini tak ada bedanya dengn apartement miliknya. Tampak beberapa aset perabotan yang mungkin sangat Amerika sekali. Dimulai dari beberapa hiasan seperti miniature-miniatur menara kecil ataupun hiasan seperti bola besar yang menggambarkan lambang bendera Amerika disana.

"Kau mengnap saja beberapa hari disini"Erik berucap. Datang dari arah dapur dengan nampan di tangannya berisikan dua gelas yang Naruto cukup tahu berisikan teh hangat beraroma lemon.

"Tapi.. "

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian"Eri menekan setiap kosakatanya. Mendudukan diri tepat di samping pemuda pirang yang hanya membalas ucapannya dengan diam.

"Tapi buku pelajaranku bagaimana? Semua barangku ada di apartementku"Tak menolak niat sang pemuda Naruto berucap hal sewajarnya. Sebagaimanapun dia masih ingat semua barangnya masih di apartementnya. Erik yang langsung menariknya keluar membuatnya tak berkesempatan untuk sekedar mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau masih siswa baru, para guru pasti akan mengerti"Ucap Erik.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Menuruti permintaan pemuda pirang untuk saat ini walaupun pada dasarnya jika dirinya juga sangat merasa khawatir jika harus menginap di apartement sang pemuda, ditambah sebagaimanapun dia merasa aman untuk hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepannya itu tak menutup kemungkinan dirinya akan tetap kembali keapartementnya dan kemungkinan bertatap muka dengan Sasuke tak akan terelakan. Sial, mungkin Naruto harus berdoa sebanyak nantinya supaya dirinya selamat.

Tersentak, Naruto menatap kearah pergelangan tangannya yang kini merasakan genggaman pemuda bersurai pirang. "Kenapa?" Naruto berucap. Cukup mengetahui tatapan sang pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini terpusat pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Tanganmu tidak apa-apa? Aku menarikmu terlalu kencang tadi"Ucap pemuda itu. Mengusap berlahan bekas kemerahan yang samar nampak pada pergelangan pemuda berkulit tan.

"Ini bukan masalah besar, tenang saja, nanti juga hilang"Tersenyum. Berlahan Naruto menarik pergelangan tangannya. Mejauh dari sentuhan pemuda bersurai pirang.

"Ada dua kamar kosong, kau bisa memilih yang manapun untuk tidur"

"Aku sempat berpikir kau akan menawariku satu kamar denganmu"Menggerlngkan kedua bola matanya. Naruto menatap tepat kearah Erik. Mengeluarkan sedikit guraua untuk mencairkan suasana yang sedari tadi terasa kaku.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu **tersiksa** jika satu kamar denganku"Menekan kosakata Tersiksa, Erik menyambut gurauan sang pemuda di sebelahnya. Tertawa lepas.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau suka tiduran di lantai kamar mandi Riz, oh atau aku harus memanggilmu, Ryu"Berucap, pemuda bersurai merah tersenyum miring. Menatap pemuda bersurai raven yang kini beranjak dari posisi terbaringnya.

"Bagaiman kau bisa masuk?"Menatap tajam kearah pemuda bersurai merah darah, Sasori.

"pintu terbuka lebar, kelihatannya ada yang lupa menutup pintu karena tergesa-gesa"Tersenyum miring.

"Sibrengsek itu, Shit"

"Aku terkejut kau tidak melawan"

"Sekali lagi kau membahas, aku menjamin akan memenggal kepalamu"Mengernyit nyeri. Sasuke mendesis sesaat. Merasakan beberapa tulang terasa remuk saat dirinya mencoba beranjak dari posisinya.

"Riz?"

"Hn"

"Seperti biasa, dia terlalu lembek hanya untuk melawan" Jeda "Oh ya, Aku mendapat kabar dari sindikat, kelihatannya kabar kita keluar sudah menyebar sampai ayah kesayanganmu memerintahkan seseorang untuk mengintai"Lanjutnya.

"Benarkah? Kelihatannya dia sangat merindukan kita"Tersenyum miring.

.

"Kamar yang bagus, kau menyukai miniature? Aku beberapa kali melihat miniature sebagai hiasan"Naruto menelaah penglihatannya. Menatap karah ruang kamar dengan beberapa miniature sebagai penghias meja ataupun kotak-kotak kaca berisikan miniature tertata rapi di atas meja berkaki tunggal di samping tempat tidur.

"Seperti yang kau lihat"Erik tersenyum. Melangkah menuju lemari besar dekat candela. "Kau bisa menggunakan pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari ini"Lanjutnya sambil membuka lemari yang penuh berisikan pakaian, dimulai dari kaos sampai pakaian formal. Naruto mengernyit.

"Wow"

"Beberapa temanku sering menginap disini, ya menginap sekaligus kabur haha, jadi aku menyiapkana beberapa pakaian"Ucap Erik saat menatap tatapan aneh Naruto.

"Pengertian sekali"

"Trimakasih"

"Hei, aku berniat mengejekmu tadi"

"Tapi tidak terdengar seperti itu"

Mereka tertawa lepas. Ya sedikitnya Naruto berharap semuanya akan terasa seperti ini.

**Flash back**

Derap langkah kaki menderu dengan kerasnya di penjuru gedung bertingkat Yang kini sudah sepi. Beberapa orang berpakaian kepolisian dengan senapan laras panjang tampak mengobrak abrik pintu yang terlihat di hadapan mereka. Tak memperdulikan seberapa rusaknya engsel pintu di sana mereka terus memaksa membuka pintu hingga terdengar suara dentuman suara pistol saling beradu di persimpangan lorong gedung mengalihkan perhatian mereka, terutama sang komandan dengan surai gelap mendominasi rambutnya.

"Bergerak!"Sang pria berseru lantang. Memberi komando pada beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengikutinya.

.

Gerakan cepat beradu dengan pria jingga menggerakan langkah kakinya. Mengindahkan rasa sakit pada pundaknya yang nampak mengalirkan cairan merah berbau amis, pria itu tetap menggerakan tangannya yang masih menggenggam pistol. Besembunyi di balik ambang pintu dengan tatapan elang menajam memerangkap seseorang yang kini berada di dalam ruangan kamar.

Memiringkan kepalanya saat peluru melesat kepadanya pemuda jingga dengan nama Kyuubi itu kemudian bergerak cepat. Menekan pelatup pistolnya sambil bergerak menjorokan tubuhnya kebelakang untuk menghindari beberapa peluru yang masih mengintai dirinya.

Dor

"AKHhh!"Suara dentuman pistol bersambung dengan suara jeritan dari dalam ruangan membuat Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang pelaku penembakan.

"Jangan lengah!"Suara familiar membuat Kyuubi tersenyum miring. Tatapannya mendapati pria bersurai raven di sebelahnya membuatnya menyempatkan diri untuk mendengus tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya.

"Tembakan bagus,Itachi"Kyubi berucap lirih. Tatapannya mengintip kedalam ruangan. Masih belum terlihat seseorang yang mereka incar. Masih bersembunyi.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan penembak jitu, bawahan"Pria raven mendengus.

Kedua pria berpakaian kepolisian itu melangkah cepat memasuki ruang kamar saat dirasa tak ada lagi tembakan balasan dari dalam. Kewasapadaan tetap terjaga.

Kamar berantakan menjadi hal pertama yang mereka nilai saat memasuki ruangan itu. Menatap curiga kearah sofa berdiri kokoh di tengah ruangan mebuat mereka menyiapkan diri untuk menarik pelatup dadakan.

Mendapat komando menggunakan tatapan,Kyuubi mengangguk mengerti. Melangkah kesisi lain sofa saat sang komandan bersurai raven melangkah kearah sebaliknya.

Dor!

"Arghh!"

"Kyuubi!"Itachi menoleh kearah sang bawahannya. Membelalakan pandangannya saat mendapati rembesan darah mengalir dengan derasnya dari leher pria jingga. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dimana tembakan berasal.

"Jangan bergerak, atau boom"Itachi mendesis ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara seseorang di belakang tubuhnya. "Jangan pernah berpikir bocah computer sepertiku tidak mampu bertarung denganmu, ko-man-dan"

"Menma, 15 tahun, pemegang kendali otak dari beberapa kerusakan jaringan kepolisian di kota German yang berhasil membuat kelimpungan kepolisian, oh ayolah siapa yang menyangka bocah yang belum lulus junior high school dengan wajah polos seperti ini adalah bandit, ck"Itachi berucap tenang dengan otak berfungsi untuk mencari jalan keluar hingga sudut bibirnya tertarik beberapa senti saat mendapatis sesuatu.

"Ya, aku anggap kebanditanku adalah prestasiku yang membanggakan"Suara ejekan terdengar dari pemuda di belakangnya.

"Tapi, ingat-

Dor!

Dor!

"ARGHHHH!"

-Lawanmu sekarang adalah polisi dengan perdikat jenius, bocah"Itachi menggerakan kakinya. Memposisikan tubuhnya lebih rendah dengan salah satu kakinya berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, menendang perpotongan lutut pemuda yang kehilangan konsentrasinya saat merasakan dua timah panas menembus kulitnya.

"Brengsek!"

"Kerja bagus,Kyuubi"Itachi berucap, menatap kearah pria bersurai jingga yang kini berdiri dengan nafas terengah menahan sakit pada lehernya.

.

"Bagaimana?"Itachi berucap. Mensejajarkan posisinya di samping pemuda jingga yang kini berdiri di depan layar besar yang menampilkan pemuda bersurai hitam pekat yang kini tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah ruang yag sudah disiapkan kepolisian.

"Seperti dugaan kita sebelumnya, dia penderita DID, tidak salah jika kita merasakan kejanggalan saat penyelidikan"Kyuubi menatap lebih focus kearah layar. Meneliti setiap kejanggalan yang ada saat pemuda dengan nama Menma yang terus berulang-ulang menampakan mimik berbeda disetiap saatnya. Terkadang nampak frutasi dengan tatapan labil akan kebingungan mencoba melepaskan diri dari ikatan kuat yang kini memaksanya untuk tetap duduk pada kursi tetapi pada saat kemudian pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu menatap serius ruang sekitarnya. Tatapan tajam akan ketenangan memecahkan sebuah puzel di depannya.

"Jadi penyelidikan akan bandit yang sengaja membuat anak buahnya menderita seperti ini emang benar adanya?"Itachi mendengus. Ingat saat membaca laporan beberapa laporan dan menemukan penemuan gila dari kasus yang kini mericuhkan kepolisian beberapa Negara. Bandit gia yang menghancurkan tatanan situs kepolisian sebelum melancarkan aksinya untuk menyebar luaskan barang haram berbentuk narkoba di dalam Negara. Selain hal itu juga beberapa detective yang dikirim kepolisian juga entah kemana hilangnya. Tak ada kabar dari mereka setelah seminggu mencoba menyelidiki seluk beluk bandit itu. Tetapi satu pemberitahuan yang sempat selamat kepolisian German dapatkan dari detective terakhir yang mereka kirim dan itu cukup membuat kepolisian menjadi membelalakan matanya. Laporan yang berisikan akan penghancuran mental hingga membuat anggota baru yang dipaksa masuk dalam organisasi mereka mengalami gangguan psikis yang sering orang menyebutnya DID. Bahkan info yang mereka dapatkan bisa dijamin seratus persen benar jika melihat sosok pemuda bersurai hitam pekat yang kini sosoknya tampak pada layar besar di depanya.

"Apa ada laporan baru dari penyelidikan tentang anak ini?"Itachi berucap.

"Mereka tak mendapatkan banyak informasi selain anak ini adalah anggota dari panti asuhan di Jepang yang sempat dikabarkan menghilang saat umurnya 10 tahun"Kyuubi mengingat kembali laporan yang sempat didapatkannya.

.

"Menyukai tempatmu sekarang?"Kyuubi berucap. Melangkah berlahan kearah pemuda bersurai gelap-Menma yang kini menatapnya.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"Suara dingin terdengar.

Kyuubi memfokuskan diri pada perubahan mimik pada pemuda di depannya. Mendudukan diri pada kursi yang disiapkan berhadapan langsung dengan sang objek penyelidikan.

"Siapa namamu?"Kyuubi bertanya.

"Menma, sudah jelas, bukan?"

"Aku tahu kau bukan Menma"

"Aku tidak salah menilaimu, kau benar-benar genius"menatap datar.

"Katakan siapa namamu setidaknya aku ingin mengenal sosok yang ku ajak bicara"

"Key"

"Key? Cocok dengan pekerjaanmu"

"Aku tahu kau di sini bukan hanya untuk memujiku, bukan"

"Bagus kalau kau mengetahuinya, aku hanya memintamu menyebutkan siapa anggota para bandit brengsek itu?"Kyuubi menajamkan pandangannya, menatap sosok bocah yang kini tampak terlihat tenang.

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan memberitahumu?"Key-Menma tersenyum miring. Menatap angkuh soso ppolisi di depannya.

.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak bisa tenang untuk kasus yang satu ini"Itachi i membereskan beberapa berkas ditangannya. Bersuara tepat saat pintu ruangannya berdenyit menampakan sosok Kyuubi yang tampak kauau dengan raut wajah memuakan.

"Bocah brengsek itu terlihat lebih jauh memuakan, aku harus memukulnya beberapa kali terlebih dahulu sebelum mematahkan tulangnya hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang bahkan sama sekali tidak membantu"Kyuubi berucap. Duduk dengan kasar pada sofa panjang tersedia di ruangan itu.

"Terus apa rencanamu?"Seorang gadis bersurai ungu berucap. Cukup diam sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan kedua rekannya.

"Mungkin kita harus menyingkirkan kepribadiannya yang lain itu, setidaknya dia benar-benar menghalangi"

"Jadi dia pengganggunya?"Itachi mengernyit.

"Kelihatannya tugas ini cocok untukmu, Konan"Kyuubi menoleh menatap wanita bersurai ungu tergerai.

**Dua tahun kemudian**

Wanita bersurai ungu tergerai itu melangkah mantap. Menjejaki kaki bersamaan dengan sosok pemuda berperawakan tinggi di sampingnya melewati lorongan kepolisian German. Tapakan langkah mereka tak lama berhenti, tepat di depan pintu coklat mahoni di depannya.

"Inilah anggota baru kita"Kyuubi menepuk tangannya beerapa kali. Membiarkan tatapannya menatap tepat pada sosok pemuda berperawakan tinggi yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka terapi itu berhasil"Kyuubi berdecih.

"Mungkin tidak seratus persen aku bisa menghilangkan sosok Key, tetapi aku cukup bisa membuat dia bungkam sampai kita bisa mengembalikan ingatan bocah ini untuk mengetahui seluk beluk para bandit itu"Konan berucap.

Itachi mengagguk mengerti. Cukup sulit sampai membutuhkan dua tahun di mulai dari pembicaraan singkat mereka hanya untuk menghapus sosok kepribadian buatan yang sengaja ditimbulkan para bandit kurang ajar. Selain hal itu bahkan hal memuakan juga diketahui mereka, selain menimbuhkan kepribadian ganda para bandit itu juga seperti menghapus ingatan sang pemuda tentang segala hal mengenai para bandit itu. Petentangan penanaman bagaimana kepribadain ganda bocah itu juga ikut membantu dalam penutupan informasi. Entah bagaimana caranya loyalitas kepribadian ganda bocah itu cukup kuat sampai disiksa seberat apapun sosok itu sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya sampai pada akhirnya sosok itu mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan banyak membantu tetapi aku akan mencoba sebisaku"Menma, pemuda jakung itu bersuara untuk pertama kalinya di ruangan itu. Tatapan tajam dengan sebulir lembut remaja menatap kearah Kyuubi"Aku mohon bantuannya"

"Mulai detik ini kau akan dilatih secara khusus, selain ingatanmu, kami juga membutuhkan otak jeniusmu"Itachi berucap. Menatap tegas dengan ucapan lantang member komando "Dan mulai sekarang kau akan merubah sosok lamamu, namamu bukan lagi Menma, melainkan.. **Erik**"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Thanks for review**

_**Dewi15, blue butler, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, Aiko Vallery, andiiramayana, amai no egao, kyutiesung, versetta, mahoganyLOXX, L. casei shirota straint, harpaairiry, margritFlow, chaachuekie247, justin cruellin, akino aoi, chulZzinPang, yistaki, gici love sasunaru, mifta cinya, acca1, chipana, choikim1310, gadingtanuki, YuRhancha, efi. Astute. 1, Indah605, Jun-yo, Eun810, uzumaki megami, kuroko, yistaki, Rani, nd4h, 69912052, RyanryanforeverYaoi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, jjuna, Yukaka**_

Halooo ketemu dengan shiro lagi, oke shiro lama update T,T gomeneee, karna sekarang sudah mulai sibuk-sibuknya kuliah uhuk uhuk,

Untuk yang menebak siapa erik itu sebenranya satu selamaaat huk huk, dan untuk sasuke, dia memang mengidap DID, ehehe,

Terimakasih utukyang sudah review, baca dan mampir ff shiro, dan gomenee karena keterlambatan updatenya T,T

Sampa jumpa di chapter depaaan, dan HIDUUP SASUNARUUUUUU! 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Fanfic**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Hurt/Crime**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : OOC/BL/YAOI/EYD Hancur/Masih pemula/Masih membutuhkan bimbingan/**

**note: Terinspirasi dari film The Raid bagian penjara.**

**Note:**

**Karakter Sasuke Uchiha:**

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Pendiam dan Remaja normal.

**Ryu Uchiha: **Licik, Egois, Jenius _(Muncul saat bagian Naruto melihat Sasuke mengusap deruji besi dengan sensual. Yang mengatakan Naruto pelacur)_

**Rin Uchiha: **Gantle, Jenius _(Muncul saat Sasuke mencium Naruto. Saat Naruto merasakan ciuman Sasuke melembut)_

**Ran Uchiha: **Kekanakan dan Manja.

**Riz Uchiha: **Lembut,Dominan dan Sexgoad _(Saat kejadian di kamar mandi episode sebelumnya)_

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**I'M TRAPPED chapter 9**

Menggulingkan beberapa kali tubuhnya dengan berbagai bentuk posisi. Naruto mulai dilanda rasa insomnia. Ah kenapa sulit sekali untuk tidur. Bukankah kasur di bawah tubuhnya sudah cukup empuk jika hanya untuk sekedar memejamkan mata untuk berniat bermimpi indah dimalam ini tapi sudah cukup benyak mencoba dimulai dari memejamkan mata sampai merubah posisi sambil menghitung domba tetap saja Naruto tak mendapatkan posisi istimewa hanya untuk sekedar terlelap.

Ini konyol, benar-benar konyol.

Mendudukan tubuhnya kembali. Naruto mengacak rambut hitam pekatnya dengan hembusan nafas frutasi. Naruto sendiri sebenarnya jika tidak ingin mengikari cukup tahu apa penyebab ketidak nyamanan tidurnya. Ya, sosok pemuda bersurai raven gelap menjadi persoalan utama dalam tidurnya. Jangan berpikir tentang hal berbau romance karena satu hal sebab sentuh menyentuh di kamar mandi karena Naruto saat ini hanya gelisah bagaimana kabar dirinya jika nanti akan kembali kedalam kediaman apartementnya. Disana masih ada sosok pemuda raven dan kemungkinan tipis tak dapat dipungkiri jika hal tak diinginkan bisa terjadi begitu saja saat dirinya memilih pulang.

Berbagai ide dia coba keluarkan dari brangkas otaknya yang sudah karatan akibat kelamaan di dalam penjara pengap. Coba hal-hal negatif belajar jadi otak penjahat menemukan siasat agar selamat saat menemui pemuda raven itu. Bagaimanapun tugas kepolisian masih belum selesai dan hidup matinya tergantung pada gelang aneh pembawa malaikat kematian yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ah.. Kenapa hidup bisa serumit ini. Seratus persen Naruto menjamin dirinya tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjalani hidup seperti sinetron ala teroris seperti ini.

Menghela nafas untuk terakhir kalinya untuk menit ini, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuruti tempat tidur. Berjalan pelan menuju kearah pintu. Keluar kamar untuk menuangkan segelas susu coklat kocok mungkin akan membuatnya amesia sesaat untuk sekedar tidur selama lima jam terakhir sebelum berangkat sekolah besok paginya.

.

Melangkah santai dengan pandangan teliti memilah ruang mana yang di jadikan dapur, Naruto terus bergumam sampai dengungannya berhenti sesaat ketika kedua pendengarannya menangkap suara sejenis bisikan yang bergumam di dalam kamar disebelah posisinya berdiri, Kamar Erik.

Jika ditanya jujur, Naruto cukup penasaran dengan apa yang diberbincangkan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Dengan mendekatkan diri, Naruto menempelkan telinga kanan pada daun pintu. Siap mendengarkan.

"Aku menemukan salah satu dari mereka, ya, walaupun samar.. tapi aku cukup yakin, dia Sasuke, salah satu anggota bandit yang kita cari"Jeda.

Membungkam mulutnya. Naruto mencoba untuk tak bersuara sekecil apapun. Tatapan terbelalak cukup menjadi simbol dari rasa keterkejutan saat pendengarannya menangkap setiap kosakata dari dalam ruang kamar sang pemuda jakung. Bandit? Benar, itu kosakata yang sama sekali tak asing Untuk pendengarannya. Beberapa kali komandan berdada besar dan polisi dengan jabatan tinggi bermodel rambut sapu ijuk membicarakannya. Mewanti-wanti tentang seberapa mengerikannya sindikat tak berjulukan nama itu. Dan ucapan berhati-hati dalam melangkah menjadi penutup setiap ucapan detail masalah siaga melawan sosok yang akan menjadi lawan mereka saat ini.

"Dari yang ku tahu, kelihatannya dia tidak.. Sebentar Itachi"Erik menghentikan ucapannya. Melirik kearah pintu yang tampak memantulkan bayang-bayang kaki pada bagian paling bawah sudut pintu.

Berjalan berlahan kemudian membuka pintu dengan cepat. 'Tidak ada'Dengungnya sesaat setelah mendapati kekosongan di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa Menma?"Suara dari seberang menyahut.

"Tidak, mungkin cuma perasaanku saja"Erik berucap. Menelaah sekeliling ruangan.

.

Degup jantung menderu di dadanya membuat Naruto menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pinggiran meja dapur berbahan kayu mahoni disana.

Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Bagaimana mungkin sosok pemuda yang selama ini tampak bocah untuknya adalah termasuk orang yang cukup bisa dikatakan mencurigakan.

Setiap kosakata yang diucapkan pemuda itu cukup menggambarkan pemuda itu sama sekali bukan siswa biasa. Pembicaraan serius dengan imbuhan kata bandit tersemat di kosakatanya yang mungkin hanya sebagian orang-orang penting yang mengetahui permasalahan tentang hal yang menyangkut orang-orang berbahaya itu yang menjadi incarannya.

'Apa Erik anggota mereka?' jeda 'Tidak, tidak mngkin, tapi.. nama sasuke tadi? Hanya kebetulan? Mustahil' Menggelengkan kepala dengan pemikirannya. Naruto kembali menyendokan beberapa gula pada gelas di tangannya, siap membuat susu coklat.

"Sedang membuat apa?"

"AA!"Reflek Naruto menjerit dengan sendokan gula tumpah tercecer diatas meja saat mendengar suara berbarengan dengan tepukan di punggungnya. Membuatnya yang dalam kondisi kurang baik berjengkit terkejut.

"Kau.. Tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku"Erik, sang pembuat suara sambutan berucap maaf saat mendapati pemuda di depannya terkejut.

"A.. Ah ya, tidak apa-apa, aku melamun tadi"Naruto berucap. Mengambil beberapa helai tisu kemudian dengan cekatan membersihkan kotoran gula yang tampak tercecer di atas meja.

"Kau tidak tidur?"Erik mendudukan bokongnya pada kursi terdekat. Memperhatikan pemuda yang masih membersihkan kotoran di atas meja.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku membuat susu coklat, kau sendiri, belum tidur? Ah sebelumnya aku minta maaf membuat gulamu berceceran"Naruto menggaruk pipinya. Benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baru menelpon seseorang"

deg

Naruto membelalakan matanya beberapa detik. Ucapan pemuda itu mengingatkannya kembali dengan percakapan yang tak berapa lama sempat terlupakannya.

"Seseorang? Kekasih?"Naruto berucap. Menuangkan air panas pada gelas di depannya. Siap menyedu susu coklat.

"Kalau aku jawab 'ya' apa kau akan cemburu?"Erik meletakan dagu pada telapak tangannya. Sikunya bertumpu pada permukaan meja.

"Heh?"Naruto mengernyit. Tak mengerti ucapan pemuda di depannya.

"Bodoh"

"Akh"Naruto mengusap dahinya yang sempat tersentil jemari panjang Erik.

"Cepatlah tidur"Erik berucap kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam. Berpura-pura tak begitu menanggapi walaupun pikirannya kembali teringat tentang percakapan yang sempat didengarnya.

Pagi menjelang begitu cepat untuk hari ini. Dengan merengut tas serempangnya Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya dengan Erik yang masih betah menjadi ekornya sedari pagi saat memaksanya untuk menerima ajakan antar mengantar dengan alasan logis sekolah mereka sama, tepatnya bahkan kelas mereka juga sama.

Memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu darinya. Kembali Naruto meneliti secara teliti. Masih belum mengakui apa yang sempat didengarnya itu adalah hal yang dapt dikatagorikan mencurigakan.

"Oke, Alson, aku cukup tahu kau sangat menyukaiku, tapi setidaknya jangan menatapku seperti beruang minta dikawin-AKH"

"Siapa beruang yang minta dikawini hah?"Naruto berujar sengit. Cukup member hadiah jitakan sayang pada pemuda jakung di depannya.

"Selamat pagi, Erik"Naruto menoleh kesamping. Kearah gadis yang baru saja bersuara. Menghampiri Erik yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Tenten, kenapa?"Erik tersenyum cerah.

Menatap sosok gadis yang berdiri tepat di depan Erik. Gadis dengan surai coklat di gelung dua. Pakaian bebas dengan ciri khas China. Naruto meyakini gadis dengan tubuh kecil itu adalah kebangsaan China. Tapi tak Naruto pungkiri seberapa fasihnya gadis itu berbahasa inggris. Dengan logat yang benar-benar menghilangkan ejahan China. Mungkin jika gadis itu tak memiliki wajah orental Asia Timur ataupun berpakaian layaknya warga berbangsaan China, Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat seperti orang Inggris.

"Aku Cuma ingin kau datang rapat hari ini, untuk lomba antar sekolah dua minggu depan, dan pastikan kau datang"Tenten berucap, mengacungkan telunjuk kecilnya tepat pada Erik sebelum berlalu. Naruto menatap horror.

"Kau ikut karate? Aku baru tahu"Naruto berucap. Melanjutkan langkahnya bersamaan dengan Erik yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak begitu aktif"

.

"Alson, nanti kau duluan saja, aku akan datang rapat, nanti akan aku beritahu password apartementku lewat e-mail"Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Mendengar ucapan Erik yang begitu cepat dengan tentengan tas yang tampak semerawut. Menoleh kedepan pintu dan dia sekarang tahu penyebab pemuda itu terburu-buru.

'Kelihatannya gadis bernama tenten itu benar-benar seram' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Menenteng tas ransel dengan cepat kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Siap untuk pulang.

.

Bisikan kecil menemani Naruto di perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah. Tak begitu keras tetapi cukup untuk memungkinkan dirinya untuk mengetahui setiap kalimat yang berisikan dengan kata 'tampan, Asia, sempurna' disana. Menghela nafas untuk tak begitu peduli dengan hal itu sebelum langkahnya langkahnya terhenti bertepatan dengan kedua matanya yang tanpa sengaja mendapati sosok pemuda yang seharian ini membuatnya pusing sampai insomnia. Tepat berdiri disamping pintu gerbang.

Shit, ini benar-benar buruk.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Merasa harus segera menyingkir sesegera mungkin. Mencari jalan lain untuk pulang tanpa melewati gerbang utama. Sungguh, dia belum siap untuk menemui malaikat pencabut nyawa sekarang. Tugas nona polisi berdada besar belum telesaikan, nama baik belum dibenakan dan kehidupan nyaman dengan title mahasiswa belum dirasakan sekali lagi, dia belum ingin mati. Di buang di tengah jalan berujung ditabrak truk hingga semua isi perutnya keluar. Shit.

Menggerakan langkahnya cepat memutar arah tujuan awal. Otak berfungsi mendapati jalan belakang sekolah dengan melewati semak hampir serupa kebun di pedesaan. Shit, dia benar-benar tidak menyukai kondisi ini. Seperti diampit dua jalan keluar yang bahkan memiliki resiko sama-sama buruk. Bahkan sempat berpikir lebih baik dirinya memutar waktu untuk kembali kewaktu kejadian hingga membuatnya dapat memilih untuk tidak ikut pemuda jakung pergi. Jadi seperti ini bagaimana? Pulang takut, tidak pulang bermasalah. Pulang? Ck.

.

Menatap pagar tinggi di depannya, Naruto menghela nafas. Buruk. Kenapa tidak ada yang mengatakan pagar di belakang sekolah hampir sama tingginya dengan seeekor titan lima belas meter?

"Jadi, ini jalan larimu?"Jantung kembali berdegup gugup. Cukup tahu siapa pemilik suara Naruto memilih untuk tidak membalikan badannya. Sial. Benar-benar di luar dugaan sosok moster itu mengikutinya.

"Berapa tinggi dinding ini? Pantas saja anak nakal tidak kabur"Naruto membisu. Detakan jantungnya semakin bertambah bersamaan bagaimana rangkulan terasa santai dari sang pemuda raven kini berada di pundaknya. Mensejajarkan posisi dengan pandangan sang pemuda menatap mempermainkan kearah dinding di depan mereka.

Brak

"Akh!"Tersentak merasakan tubuhnya menabrak dengan cukup keras kearah diding membuat Naruto berhasil mengekuarkan jeritannya. Pegeseran dengan dinding semen membuat rasa sakit menembus seragam yang dikenakannya.

"Padahal aku datang baik-baik untuk menjemputmu, lho"Sasuke bersuara. Menekan pundak Naruto lebih kuat hingga sang pemuda mengeluarkan ringisan.

"Ma.. ma..maafkan a.. aku"Menunduk. Menahan rasa sakit di pundaknya akibat tekanan kuat Sasuke, Naruto menjawab lirih ucapan pemuda itu. Tak berani menatap pemuda di depannya. Sungguh, bahkan saat ini dia dapat merasakan kekuatan tubuhnya benar-benar lenyap entah kemana. Rasa takut terasa terngiang di telinganya.

"Dada besar itu memerintahkan kita untuk berkumpul"

"Benarkah?"Reflek Naruto mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap tepat pada sang pemuda raven saat pendengaranya mendapati kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut pemuda itu. Lenyap sudah rasa khawatirnya akan kematian seketika.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Beruntung, bukan Ryu atau Riz yang ada di hadapanmu saat ini dan cukup mengejutkan batas waktu Ryu sudah habis, kalau dia masih di sini, kau bisa habis telanjang"Memucat seketika. Naruto segera menundukan kepalanya segera mungkin saat Sasuke melepas cengkraman pada pundaknya. Melangkah menjauh meninggalkan otaknya yang dipenuhi akan rasa takut dan segala macam pertanyaan yang bahkan tak di mengertinya. 'Ryu, Riz, siapa?'.

"Akan ku jelaskan di perjalan, kita akan kehabisan waktu jika kau masih ingin berpikir hal itu dengan otak dangkalmu"

CTAK

Cukup. Situasi macam apa ini. Pertama pemuda itu membuatnya jantungan, berpikir ingin bunuh diri segera mungkin karena rasa takut yang bahkan sampai keurat-urat sarafnya dan sekarang rasa jengkel yang benar-benar ingin Naruto tuangkan dengan melempar pemuda itu sampai kenegeri China. Dasar bodoh.

.

"Mungkin kau cukup mengerti dengan istilah DID"Sasuke memulai pembicaraan saat dirasa pemuda dengan surai hitamnya sudah cukup memposisikan diri pada kursi bagian belakang mobil. Pilihan siaga untuk tidak duduk berdampingan dengannya yang kini berposisi mengemudi.

"Tentang kepribadian ganda?"Naruto menyahut lirih. Menatap punggung tegap pemuda yang kini menatap tenang pada jalanan yang dilalui mereka.

"Aku, tidak, sasuke memilikinya"

"Apa maksudmu?"Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Semakin bingung.

"Aku Rin, salah satu kepribadian Sasuke"

"Jadi.. "

"Sasuke memiliki empat kepribadian, dan aku menjamin kau sudah melihat tiga dari kami dan sosok Sasuke sendiri"

Naruto diam, tak menjawab tetapi cukup baginya untuk memproses apa yang sedang pemuda itu katakan. Dan dia juga tak merasa tercipta menjadi orang bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Bahkan pembicaraan Shino dan Neji kembali terngiang di otaknya. 'Apa ini hal janggal yang selalu ku rasakan?'.

"Dan tiga dari kami tertarik denganmu"

"APAAA?!"Seketika itupula Naruto menjerit. Apa yang dia dengar? Apa telinganya mulai membutuhkan dokter ?. "Kau bercanda?" bertanya ragu.

"Apa kau berpikir aku orang yang suka bercanda?"Naruto tertawa hambar. Menatap takut saat sepintas kedua shaphirenya menatap pantulan kedua pandangan tak suka dari sosok pengemudi.

Hening tercipta begitu saja. entah harus bagaimana tapi Naruto cukup memikirkan ucapan pemuda di depannya. Entah itu Sasuke atau bukan.

"Itu.. Sasu- "

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu menyukai nama itu"

"Ah.. ya.. baiklah R.. Rin"Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Menatap kesega arah.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak jadi ehehe"Tertawa canggung. Berpikir pertanyaan cukup konyol untuk diungkapkan.

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau masih belum percaya kami berbeda, itu terserah padamu, tapi aku yakin kau cukup tahu, kami sudah sering berganti-ganti di hadapanmu"Jeda"Dan, jika kau ingin bertanya siapa yang menyukaimu, Riz, Ryu dan aku"

Bingung untuk menjawab apa selain menatap tak percaya sosok di depannya. Naruto tak mampu berucap apapun. Yang benar saja, ini benar-benar gila. Suka dalam bagian mana yang di maksud pemuda berumur bocah di depannya itu. "Aku masih normal"Naruto berucap pelan. Menimbang-nimbang apapun yang ada di ucapannya. Sebagaimanapun dia masih normal dan video porno tingkat dewasa kepala tiga cukup menjadi bukti kejantanannya akan seorang laki-laki. Dan walaupun dia seorang gay sekalipun tak terpikir olehnya untuk memilih pemuda di depannya. Tidak salah satu dari jiwa atau apalah itu namanya.

"Tidak perlu membuatmu suka padaku, cukup menindihmu di ranjang itu sudah cukup untukku"

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Bercanda"

Menghela nafas kuat-kuat Naruto menjamin sesaat nafasnya terasa di tahan berjam-jam lamanya hanya karena mendengar ucapan pemuda di depannya.

"Tapi itu akan terjadi jika saat ini Ryu ataupun Riz berada disini, mungkin kau ingat kejadian di kamar mandi, Ryu yang melakukannya"

"Kau"

"Dan aku juga bukan orang baik, saat ada kesempatan, aku bisa melakukannya, termasuk seperti menciummu saat itu"

Mendengar ucapan pemuda di depannya. Seketika Naruto mengingatnya. Kejadian yang bahkan hampir terlupakan dan kembali mengingatnya sesaat berhasil membuat wajahnya memanas. Jujur. Dia menikmatinya saat itu.

"Kenapa kalian bi.. sa, menyukaiku?"Bertanya gugup.

"Tidak tahu"

"Bagaimana bisa tidak tahu?"

"Kita sampai"Ingin protes tetapi untuk sekarang di tahan Naruto. Mungkin dia bisa membicarakan hal itu nanti. Itupun kalau dia masih bisa selamat.

.

Dentuman suara tapakan langkah tampak terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Dengan gugup Naruto mengikuti langkah sang pemuda di depannya. Langkah tegap dengan punggu lebar sangat terlihat, shit. Dia akui Sasuke memang tampan tapi setidaknya tampan dalam pandangannya berbeda dengan pandangan seorang gadis yang menganggap hal itu seperti suka atau semacamnya. Ini hanya sekedar rasa mengagumi. Setidaknya dia seorang laki-laki dnegan umur yang cukup untuk memiliki rasa iri akan tubuh laki-laki lain yang tampak terlahir lebih sempurna Naruto yakini dia harus banyak berolahraga hanya untuk sekedar mendapatkan ABS yang diinginkannya seperti sekarang yang bahkan Naruto yakini ABS yang sempat terbentuk mungkin sekarang hilang karena terlalu lama menikmati liburan panjangnya di penjara.

"Kalian sudah datang?"Neji. Naruto masih mengingatnya. Pemuda dengan surai panjang dan coak bola mata yang baru Naruto sadari mirip dengan seseorang yang mungkin belakangan ini Naruto lupakan. Entah siapa.

"Kalian sudah berkumpul, kita mulai saja pembicaraan kita"Suara lain menyahut. Naruto menolehkan pandangannya. Mendapati sosok asing yang bahkan Naruto belum pernah melihatnya.

"Haku, salah satu penyelidik dalam kasus yang sama dengan kita, tepatnya mata-mata untuk kita"Neji menjelaskan. Cukup tahu tatapan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti kemudian duduk melangkah untuk duduk di sofa berdampingan dengan Gaara yang tampak nyaman dengan posisinya berdampingan dengan Sasori yang kini mengusap surai merah maronnya.

"Tunggu, dimana Shino?"Naruto bertanya. Matanya mengedar kesegala arah dantak mendapati pemuda berkacamata aneh yang sempat dikenalnya.

"Inilah yang akan kita bahas"Haku. Pemuda dengan paras feminism itu berucap. Menatap datar kearah Naruto. Lihat, kelihatannya ada satu orang yang menyukainya disini dan yah, nasib yang benar-benar baik. Mungkin saat ini pemikiran akan komandan berdada besar lebih baik daripada pemuda di depannya ini. Benar-benar mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat.

"Cepat katakan, bukankah kau tidak suka berbasa basi, nona"Sasori berucap. Senyum meremehkan nampak di kedua belah bibirnya.

"Aku akan melakukan perhitungan setelah hal ini selesai"Jeda. Tepat menatap tajam kearah Sasori. Haku menghela nafas"Dalam hal ini, Shino sudah berhasil menemukan satu pelaku, masih dalam penyelidikan"Lanjutnya.

"Hebat sekali"Naruto berucap kagum.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? aku ingin laporan dari kalian"Haku berucap. Menelaah wajah-wajah pemuda usia tanggung di depannya.

"Aku masih belum mendapati pergerakan pasti"Neji berucap lebih dulu. Mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gelengan tak begitu peduli.

"Kau, bukannya kau satu lokasi dengan Neji"Haku berucap. Menatap pada Sasori yang masih betah dengan apa yang dilakukannya sedari tadi.

"Seperti yang kau dengar"Sasori berucap. Tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara yang masih betah menempel padanya.

"Kau?"Haku menggerakan dagunya menunjuk pada Naruto yang diam di tempatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang yakin tapi aku menemukan hal yang mencurigakan"

.

Suara derapan langkah terus beradu dengan ebebrapa kali benda di ketukan pencipta bunyi kencang terus berbunyi di dalam gedung tua berdiri kokoh di pinggiran kota. Suara nafaspun yang kini tampak terdengar di pendengaranpun nampak tak ingin kalah dari suara gaduh yang diakibatkan sang pelaku, wanita dengan surai pirang yang kini melangkahkan kakinya santai. Mengetuk-ngetukan pipa panjang di tanggannya pada tumpukan benda yang terasa meghalanginya

"Ayolah Willy, keluar, bukankah kau ingin menemaniku bermain"Suara wanita itu menggema. Tatapan bak psikopat nampak dari kedua belah pandangannya.

"Sial, wanita gila"Willy-Shino tampak menatap tajam sosok wanita dari tempat bersenbunyinya. Jemari tangan kanannya yang kini menggenggam pistolpun hanya diam mengenggam erat alat mematikan tersebut. Otak encer dengan berabagai rumus kimia itupun nampak terus berpikir menghitung waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakan satu peluru tersisa salam genggamannya.

Sungguh, Shino sama sekali tak memperhitungkan hal ini terjadi. Bahkan wanita yang kini tampak tengah tersenyum meremehkan di posisinya sama sekali tak terlihat seperti mengetahui rencananya sebelumnya.

Shino yang baru dua minggu lalu mengenal sang wanita yang menduduki sebagai salah satu asisten dosen sekaligus sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu cukup mencoba akrab dengan sang wanita. Berawal dari saling menyapa hingga bertemu dalam ruangan yang sama di antara rak buku-buku berdebu di pojok perpustakaan. Dengans egala macam cara Shino mencoba mengenal sang gadis. Jurusan computer cukup membuatnya iseng mengintrogasi ini itu hingga kecurigaan begitu saja muncul saat setiap genjanggalan muncul sedikit demi sedikit. Tak nampak tapi cukup menarik Shino untuk segera mengibarkan bendera kewaspadaan untuk sang wanita.

"Keluarlah, bocah, bukannya masih banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan denganku?"Wanita itu berucap. Surai pirang dengan diikat kuda bergoyang seiring tapakan langkah main-mainnya.

SPRANG

BRUK

"Ah, tak ada"Dengan berpura-pura sedih wanita itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya setelah memukulkan pipa besinya pada tumpukan kerdus tak terpakai di hadapannya. Menghalangi jalan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mati muda"

.

"Sudah sampai"Sasuke berucap. Memakirkan mobi digaransi apartementnya. Pandangannya teralihkan saat tak mendapati sahutan dari pemuda yang berada di belakangnya. "Naruto"Berucap lagi, Sasuke membalikan badanya. Menoleh kearah pemuda yang kini tampak meringkuk dalam posisi tidurnya.

Menghela nafas. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Memutar arah untuk kembali membuka pintu bagian belakang, tepat pada posisi Naruto.

Dengan berlahan Sasuke mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Sedikit membungkuk siap menempatkan tubuh Naruto pada kedua tangannya, menggendongnya.

"Kenapa rasanya seperti melayang?"Dengungan pelan mulai terdengar dari pemuda yang kini mulai menetralkan pandangannya. Mengerjapkan beberapa kali hingga pandanganya cukup untuk membuatnya melihat wajah seseorang yang dikenalnya tepat berada di atasnya.

"Aneh saat aku harus mengatakan mengedipkan mata saat bangun tidur juga akan terlihat manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki sepertimu"

"AAA-AKH"

"Seharusnya kau jangan bergerak"

Naruto mengusap bokongnya dengan berlahan. Jatuh dari ketinggihan setengah meter cukup pas untuk menjadi penyebab kebiruan di pantatnya nanti. "Kau mengejutkaku"

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku"Sasuke berucap. Menjongkokkan tubuhnya untuk menatap pemuda yang masih betah duduk di lantai.

"Eh.. kita sudah sampai?"

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan"Beranjak dari posisinya. Sasuke lekas berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak lagi menoleh kearah sang pemuda.

"Tunggu, itu, tadi, eh?"Seketika Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar. Baru menyadari dengan apa yang terjadi. Raut merahpun nampak tak luput keluar dari kedua belah pipinya "Gila".

.

Suara dering pelan mengalihkan pandangan pemuda raven yang sedari tadi menyamankan tubuhnya pada bantalan empuk tempat tidur. Merogoh ke kantung celananya dimana dirinya meletakan benda persegi panjang bereletronik miliknya.

"Aku akan menemuinya sekarang"Sasuke berucap. Mengarahkan pandangannya pada jam tangan hitam legam yang melingkar pada pergelangan kokohnya setelah mendengar ucapan tanpa basa basi dari sang penelpon.

.

**15 years a go**

Tatapan polos bersurai merah darah itu kembali terlihat memperhatikan bagaimana sosok laki-laki paruh baya yang kini tengah tengkurap dengan sosok pria asing yang bahkan entah untuk kesekian kalinya tatapan polos itu harus mengatakan dia tidak mengenal pria itu. Setiap malam akan ada beberapa ketukan di rumahnya. Suara langkah sang pria paruh baya yang dia yakini berstatus ayahnyapun akan selalu membuka pintu. Menerima pengetuk hingga berbincangan ringan berubah menjadi dorongan kuat di atas ranjang hingga suara desahan tak tertahan sedikitpun menggema di penjuru ruangan kecil berbau apek rumah kecilnya.

Pertanyaan terus pertanyaan terus tertampung pada otak kecil bocah berusia lima tahun tersebut.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Apa dia teman ayah?"

"Kenapa ayah melakukan itu?"

"Siapa lagi laki-laki itu?"

"Kenapa ayah suka melakukannya?"

"Apa itu?"

Banyak suara terngiang dalam otaknya namun tak juga diucapkannya. Cukup beberapa kali pukulan yang dia dapatkan minggu lalu, dia tidak ingin merasakannya lagi.

"Itu anakmu?"Bocah bersuarai merah darah menoleh saat mendapati pria asing baru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah kecilnya. Tatapan besar dengan kepolosan bocah berumur lima tahun itu mendongak. Menatap datar pria asing yang kini mengusap surai merahnya.

'siapa dia?' pertanyaan kembali terngiang.

"Gaara, masuk kamarmu"Bocah polos menolehkan pandangannya. Menatap sang ayah yang baru saja berucap. Tak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng sang bocah itu langsung melangkahkan kaki kecilnya kearah kamarnya. Tak berucap sepatah kata apapun.

"Dimana istrimu?"Suara laki-laki asing.

"Mati"

"Sadis seperti biasa"

Tak ada suara terdengar setelah pembicaraan itu selesai. Derap langkah kembali berbunyi dengan berlahan. Tatapan polos kembai menatap kemudian kembali terpejam sesaat sebelum berbalik. Cukup hari ini dia ingin melakukan hal lain selain melihat kedua sang ayah dengan orang lain kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

.

Pagi kembali tiba. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya bocah itu bangun dengan sendirinya. Guling besar kembali dipeluknya. Melangkah keruang tamu dengan nuansa reot tak pantas dihuni. Tak seperti pada umumnya keluarga disetiap paginya akan ada suara dentuman panic berbunyi di dalam rumah itu, akan hanya ada suara dengkuran kemudian debuman seseorang yang terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan suara umpatan akan emnyusul setelahnya tanpa memikirkan seorang bocah polos berstatus anaknya akan mendengar ucapan yang mungkin saja akan ditirunya.

"Seperti biasa"Suara laki-laki semalam. Bocah itu cukup punya ingatan kuat untuk mengingat suara dari orang yang tak dikenalnya memasuki rumahnya.

"Cukup bayar dan pergilah"Suara ayahnya kembali terdengar.

Suara langkah mendekat kearah ruang tamu berisikan tikar tak berarutan. Anak polos menatap kearah dua orang berusia paruh baya mendekat. Terutama pada pria yang baru disadarinya bersurai hitam legam dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Pria itu mendekat kearahnya.

"Mau apa kau, Madara?"Ucapan terlontar dari sang ayah yang kini menyandarkan pundaknya pada dinding pintu kamar. Menatap kearah sang pria yang kini menjongkokkan tubuhnya, menyamakan tingginya pada sang bocah yang hanya menatap datar kearah sang pria. Tak berkomentar ataupun bertanya.

"Apa aku boleh meminta bocah ini, kelihatannya kau sendiri tak mengurusnya"Bocah polos itu menolehkan padangannya kearah sang ayah. Pria bersurai merah sama sekali tak berkomentar.

"Mau kau apakan Gaara?"Ucap sang ayah.

"Jadi namanya Gaara?"

"Aku bertanya kepadamu, brengsek"

Pria bersurai perak tertawa pelan. Cukup elegan untuk sekedar pria dengan kebusukannya menginap di rumahnya semalaman suntuk.

"Aku akan membayar untuk anak ini, berapapun yang kau mau"

.

Gaara, sosok bocah polos itu tak mengetahui apapun setelahnya selain seesoknya untuk pertama kalinya dia bersih. Beberapa kali tubuhnya di usapkan sabun dengan telaten oleh sang ayah. Sabun dengan berbau buah-buahan yang terasa manis di indra penciumannya. Gaara menyukainya, sangat.

Menolehkan kepalanya kearah sosok sang ayah. Cukup banyak pertanyaan kenapa sang ayah sedari tadi nampak memperhatikan jam dinding reot yang tertempel di atas pintu kamar berulang kali. Nampak menghela nafas sebelum kembali menyandarkan punggung kokohnya pada dinding berbahan kayu tua di belakangnya.

Tak lama setelahnya. Terdengar ketukan pintu berbunyi cukup teratur. Bergegas sang ayah melangkahkan kakinya beberapa jengkal sebelum membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang berada di luar sana. Senyum tipis tak kentara merekah dari sang ayah, Gaara kembali bertanya. 'Kenapa ayah tersenyum?' pertanyaan tak terucap.

Ya bisa dibilang mungkin cukup lama Gaara tak pernah bersuara ataupun bahkan sama sekali tak bersuara semenjak tangisannya di umur masih menyusu. Bagaimana mau berbicara jika dirinya bahkan tidak mengetahui setiap kosa kata yang harus terlontar. Tak pernah diajari berbicara itu yang dia alami.

Setiap kosa kata dia ketahui secara sendiri dengan mendengarkan sang ayah berbicara bersama temannya tetapi hal itu tidak pernah terlontar dari bibirnya. Ayahnya tak suka dirinya bersuara, sedikitpun. Katanya suaranya mirip ibunya. Ayahnya membenci ibunya. Itu yang Gaara tahu.

Jika di Tanya kemana Ibunya mungkin Gaara akan mengikuti ucapan ayahnya. Ibunya sudah mati walaupun kenyataanya dia cukup ingat dengan samar-samar ibunya pernah mengusap helaian rambut merahnya saat berumur beberapa bulan dengan menagis sebelum keluar rumah dengan tas kusam berisikan beberapa helai pakaian yang bahkan tak layak pakai dari rumah. Saat itu Gaara cuma diam. Menolehkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang kembali tertutup kemudian menatap sang ayah yang kini bersandar pada dinding dengan tatap nyalang menatap kearah pintu.

"Kau akan tinggal dengan Madara"Ayahnya berucap. Mengaburkan kenangan yang sempat sedikit diingatnya.

Gara tak merespon. Menggeleng ataupun menganggukpun tak dia lakukan. Dia hanya diam bahkan saat tubuhnya terangkat saat pria bersurai hitam kelam menggendongnya saat ini. Ditatapnya sosok perempuan di belakang sang pria yang baru saja dia sadari keberadaannya. Perempuan yang sangat cantik, surai hitam pendek yang nampak pas dengan wajahnya di tambah tubuh yang tak terbilang tinggi tetapi menawan. Gaara mengaguminya.

Sedikit berlahan perempuan itu mengusap surai merahnya. Tersenyum ramah dengan segala kasih sayang yang dapat dirasakannya.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu setelahnya. Cukup lama hingga tubuh sang bocah polos kini mulai beranjak remaja kecil. Baju sekolah bewarna hitam yang dikenakannya ditambah dengan tas punggung dan juga sarapan pagi dengan lima pelayan di seitarnya ditambah dengan dua orang dewasa yang baru disadarinya sekarang menjadi orang tua angkatnya setelah berbulan-bulan dirinya tanpa diketahuinya di adopsi oleh kedua orang itu.

Hidupnya terasa berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Pakaian mewah, makanan teratur, dan segala hal yang diinginkannya di kabulkan oleh sang ayah angkat.

Gaara juga mulai berbicara walaupun sedikit. Tak banyak, masih cukup trauma saat dirinya dipukul beberapa kali oleh sang ayah kandung dulu saat dirinya mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

.

Menjadi sosok yang tampan, wajah rupawan di umur yang masih terbilang muda dan juga kepintaran diatas rata-rata di antara anak-anak seumurnya membuat Gaara memiliki daya tarik tersendiri menarik ribuan orang untuk berteman dengannya walaupun tak sepatah kata yang diungkapkannya saat pebicaraan selain diam memperhatikan.

Daya tarik yang dimilikinyapun bukan hanya sekedar menarik para siswa sekolahnya tetapi juga di didalam rumahnya. Umur lebih tua ratusan pelayanpun tak mengindahkan mereka untuk memiliki rasa khusus kepada sang pangeran es di rumah megah tempat mereka bekerja. Sesekali mencari perhatian dirasa tak masalah bagi mereka. Tapi siapa yang menyangka dari semua orang yang menginginkannya sang ayah juga menginginkannya, konyol tapi cukup aneh. Bahkan selain itupun sang ibu rupawanpun memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Hidup kelam mungkin itu yang dirumuskan Gaara dalam balok-balok kubus dalam rumus matematikanya. Ruang lingkup kesempurnaan yang tak ada bedanya dengan rumah rongsokan di pinggir jalan.

Dia bahkan cukup tahu bagaimana rasanya tubuh para pemuas dijajakan di jalan-jalan trotoar tengah malam karena dirinyapun merasakannya. Bagai seperti kurikulum pelajaran sekolah dasar. Tubuhnya akan merasakan bagaimana di buai oleh segala macam sentuhan. Brengseknya hal itu bukan oleh sang kekasih ataupun preman jalanan gang sempit, melainkan oleh sang ayah sendiri dan tak dipungkiri diam-diam ibunya akan amsuk kedalam kamarnya. Melepaskan pakaian tidur kemudian merayap di atas tubuhnya seperti cicak, menjijikan. Tapi Gaara bisa apa. Tak disuarakannya suara protesan selain diam. Membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja walaupun rasa muak sudah sampai diubun-ubun.

Dia tidak menerima semua ini. Dia ingin hidup normal. Ini bukan dirinya. Dia yang sebenarnya adalah sosok remaja biasa. Mempunyai banyak teman. Buka seperti ini.

Dekupan penolakan terus beradu dalam otaknya. Rasa muak entah sudah sampai ke tingkat keberapa. Dia tidak lagi mengakui tubuh yang selalu melayani kedua orang tua angkatnya adalah dirinya. Pemikiran itu terus berkembang hingga dirinya tak menyadari jiwanya kini terbagi dua.

.

"Gaara, perkenalkan, ini Sasuke, sepupu jauhmu, dia akan menginap disini beberapa hari, kalian harus berteman baik"Gaara diam di tempat duduknya. Menatap sosok pemuda berumur lebih muda darinya yang kini duduk di sofa seberang sana. Tepat di depannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke"Anak remaja itu berucap. Tatapan kelam penuh intimidasi dapat Gaara rasakan dari sang bocah.

"Uchiha Gaara"Menjawab pelan.

"Ayah dan ibu akan pergi makan malam dengan rekan kerja ayah, dan ayah harap tak masalah kami meninggalkan kalian berdua di rumah"Madara berucap.

"Tentu tidak, paman, kami akan berteman baik"Sasuke kecil berucap kalem. Tersenyum pada sosok sang paman yang masih betah mengusap surai merah menyala sepupunya.

"Baiklah, ayah-ibu berangkat, jika ada apa-apa telpon kami"Madara berucap. Menghadiahi satu kecupan untuk sang anak angkat tepat di bibir sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

.

"Jadi kau sepupu baruku itu?"Sasuke berucap. Memperhatikan secara mendetail sosok sepupu di depannya.

Gaara tak menjawabnya. Memilih diam kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini terasa mengekorinya di belakang. Gaara tak menyukai anak itu. Dia seperti memiliki terlalu banyak topeng hingga dia sendiri menyadari yang berbicara dengannya bukanlah pemilik tubuh sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana?"Sasuke kembali berceloteh. Menapak ringan lantai marmer di bawah kakinya.

Tak menghiraukan apa yang dilakukan sang bocah, Gaara terus berjalan memasuki kamar. Berniat menjauh dari sang bocah dengan menutup pintu kamar saat sang bocah raven itu masih di luar.

BRAK

BRUK

"Kata paman, kita harus berteman baik, jadi jangan lari"Pandangan jade terbelalak lebar. Memperhatikan bagaimana sosok bocah cukup kuat yang sempat beberapa detik lalu mendorong balik pintu yang hendak ditutupnya kemudian mendorongnya hingga tubuhnya terjungkal bersamaan dengan tubuh ringan bocah berusia sepuluh tahun menindihnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"…. "

"Seharusnya kau keluar dari tadi"Sasuke berucap. Tersenyum puas saat pandangannya mendapati pantulan wajahnya sempurna muncul pada kedua bola mata Gaara yang kini terdiam di bawah tindihannya.

"Eng.. ngh.. "Suara terdengar tba-tiba dari kedua belah bibir Gaara. Menambah senyum lebar Sasuke yang masih betah pada posisinya.

"Bagus"

.

"Kami pulang!"Suara perempuan terdengar menggema seisi rumah mewah itu. Mengalihkan dua rmaja labil berumur bocah yang kini tengah menyamankan posisinya dengan bocah bersurai merah mendudukan diri di pangkuan sang bocah raven.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam diam. Memperhatikan sosok remaja di atas pangkuannya kini menatap kearah pintu yang tertutup rapat sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. Melangkah berlahan kearah pintu untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya.

Mengikuti langkah pelan sang bocah bersurai merah, Sasuke bersenandung ringan. Menatap setiap gerak gerik sang bocah.

"Gaara"Madara. Dengan dua kantung besar plastik yang dapat di perkirakan berisikan mainan melangkahkan kakinya kearah sang anak angkat. Tak lupa sang ibu juga menghampiri sang anak dengan senyum merekah dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"AAKHH!"Jeritan Madara membahana terdengar sepenjuru ruang tamu megah secara tiba-tiba sesaat setelah pelukan dilakukan kepada sang anak angkat. Tak menyadari bagaimana pisau dapur kini berada di genggaman tangan sang bocah menancap tepat pada posisi jantungnya berdetak.

"GAARAAA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"Sang ibu menjerit terkejut bercampur marah. Menatap sang anak angkat dengan kedua tangan memapah tubuh sang suami yang kini tampak melemah.

"PELAYAN PELAYAAAN, SASUKE PANGGIL AMBULAN!"Perempuan itu kembali menjerit. Memanggil para pelayan yang kini tampak tergopoh-gopoh berjalan menuju kearahnya. Berhamburan dengan tak lupa ikut menjerit terkejut saat tuan rumah mereka bekerja nampak sekarat dalam pelukan sang istri.

Gaara terdiam di tempatnya. Menatap apa yang baru dilakukannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada pancaran penyesalan sedikitpun dari sang bocah yang kini masih menggenggam sebilah pisau di tangannya.

"Lakukan"Sasuke berucap lirih hingga hanya Gaara dengan posisi terdekat mendengarnya.

Langkah pelan dilakukan Gaara. Tak memikirkan hal lain selain pandangannya teralihkan pada sang ibu yang kini menatap penuh kekhawatiran kepada ayahnya.

"Ga.. A.. akh"Tusukan kedua dilakukan. Tepat pada sang ibu. Disusul dengan suara lain dari para pelayan yang terkejut nampak memenuhi ruang tamu megah itu.

"PANGGIL AMBULAN!"

"NYONYA, TUAN!'

"AHAHAHAHA"Suara menggema dari bocah raven terdengar. Menghancurkan suara kalang kabut dari para pelayan di ruangan itu.

"PANGGIL POLISI!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Yooooooooo, ketemu dengan Shiro lagi. Bingung mau ngomong gimana, ini chapter yang bisa dibilang paling lama update. Ehehhe, pokonya arigato untuk semua pembaca dan teman-teman yang masih betah dan mudahan masih ngat ff yang lama update ini ehheehehhe. Trimakasih banyak juga buat yang sudah nunggu ff ini update. Dan semua teman-teman yang sudah dukung Shiro. **

**Sudah umur tua dan banyak tugas yang mulai ngalir dan pikiran mau tidak mau di bagi-bagi dan mood yang berubah-rubah. Ehehhe, shiro minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update ini ToT**

**Untuk semuanya. Arigato neeeeeee**

**For review**

L, fuJOshi07, KJhwang, Andhani, sasukeganteng, Vio, gici love sasunaru, Mari-chan, YuRhachan, len, acca1, siapa aku, chipana , akara katsuki, Angel Muaffi, Dodomppa, jjnuna, Xhavier rivanea huges, Yukayu Zuki , ChulZzinPang , Gakupo , .1, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Aiko Vallery, Kyutiesung, choikim1310, ChaaChulie247 , NoVizH19, shirota strain, cinya, rinnasywasyahidah, uzumakinamikazehaki , Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii.

**untuk yang bertanya apa erik suka naru, jawabannya memang benar. Dan hubunngan menma, naru, kyubi masih dirahasiakan. Dan juga hubungan antara erik dan sasuke. Dan sasuke mengidap DID yang bisa dikatakan masih bisa mengingat apa yang dilakukan DID yang lain tetapi Cuma samar. Dan di chap ini di ceritakan kenapa Gaara mengidap DID.**

**Masa lalu para pemeran akan terkuak satu persatu. Dan jujur shiro sedikit sulit menumbuhkan adegan romantic di ff ini, karena tema action yang menjadi pokok utama. Tapi shiro harap sasunaru moment yang shiro munculkan sama sekali tak mengecewakan teman-teman ehhee. **

**Okee, sampai jumpa di chapter depaaaan neee, **

**HIDUP SASUNARU LOVERS! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fanfic**

**Pair: Sasunaru**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Hurt/Crime**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC/BL/YAOI/EYD hancur/Masih pemula/Masih membutuhkan bimbingan/**

**note:Terinspirasi dari film the raid dari Indonesia**

**Don't Like, Don't read!**

.

.

.

.

.

I'M TRAPPED chapter 10

.

.

.

.

Denyutan perih menghunus tulang rusuk dirasakaan pemuda dengan kacamata bening bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Meringis saat wanita cantik tukang medis darurat dengan pakaian polisi itu menyentuhkan kain dengan anti biotik pada deretan luka memanjang di lengannya.

"Bagaimana?"Pria tegap, gagah dengan deru nafas bass terdengar bertanya. Menghadap tepat pada pria lebih muda darinya, berpakaian polisi baru menapak kaki di depannya.

"Kami berhasil meringkus tersangka, Komandan"Berucap formal. Pria dewasa mengangguk puas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, bocah?"Bersuara, pria berstatus komandan kepolisian Jepang yangkut Di Amerika itu menoleh pada pemuda yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit ringisan, Shino.

"Sebenarnya umurku 20 tahun, cukup tua untuk ukuran bocah"Shino mendengus "Cukup baik, hanya luka kecil akibat tembakan gadis itu"Lanjut Shino.

"Asuma"Komandan itu menoleh kepada asal suara.

"Berapa kali aku harus memintamu untuk mengimbuhkan kata komandan disini, Shikamaru"Asuma berdecih.

Shikamaru angkat bahu, tak begitu peduli "Aku akan formal, kecuali denganmu"Ucapnya setelah berada tepat pada Asuma. "Bagaimana? Apa ada yang ditemukan?"Lanjutnya.

"Tidak, bahkan laptop yang biasa di gunakan bocah ingusan itu nampak hancur berkeping-keping dalam kediamannya. Selain itu barang eletronik lainnya seperti hilang tanpa jejak, bahkan barang sekecil handphone yang mungkin di pergunakan untuk menghubungi komplotannya, sangat bersih, bukan?"Asuma berdecih.

"Begitu?"

"Bahkan aku sedikit mencurigai bahwa tindakan kita di ketahui pihak musuh"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"Shikamaru menatap fokus pada deretan polisi yang tampak menelisir tempat kejadian adu tempak Shino dan Tayuya. Tempat gedung tua tempat gadis itu beroprasi.

"Dari penyelidikan, bahkan otak gadis itu tak sebanding dengan kelima bocah selundupan kita, bahkan sangat aneh saat semua benda tampak hancur, kita seperti dibuat mainan oleh komplotan tengik itu"Asuma mendesis. Sedikit muak.

Menempuh beberapa waktu untuk mencapai tempat ini dan apa yang diharapkan untuk terpecahnya masalah ini sama sekali tidak di temukannya. Menghela nafas berat, Asuma berbalik menggerlingkan matanya pada sosok remaja yang masih dalam kondisi di obati.

Bocah ukuran jenius, ahli kimia, penggila uji coba, itu sebutan untuk remaja itu. Asuma membaca biodata lengkapnya. Sedikit terkejut, ah tidak. Bukan sedikit tapi cukup banyak. Dia tahu seberapa banyak bocah-bocah terlahir dengan otak di atas rata-rata. Termasuk sosok remaja dengan predikat polisi kebanggaan di sampingnya ini. Nara Shikamaru. Yatim piatu, sendirian, hidup di rumah tanpa orang tua dengan berusaha menyukupi kebutuhannya dengan kerja keras yang menghantarkannya hingga mencapai puncak. Semua butuh proses. Dan itu tidak mudah.

Tapi jika Asuma diijinkan berangsumsi dia bisa mengatakan sama sekali tidak mempercayai sosok remaja di sampingnya, sama sekali tidak. Entah firasat diatas profesionalannya dia menganggap remaja di sampingnya harus diwaspadai, khususnya untuk para polisi pemerintahan Jepang sendiri.

"Begitu? mungkin benar, bukankah mereka komplotan tercerdik diantara para komplotan penjahat yang selama ini kita ringkus?"

.

Shino memperhatikan segalanya. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang di depannya. Kepolisian yang bertugas dikasus yang sama dengannya. Diperintahkan langsung oleh komandan tertinggi berdada besar. Ikut penyamar.

Dilihat darimanapun terlihat mereka orang-orang yang berkualistas dalam pekerjaannya, membuktikan betapa pentingnya masalah ini. Yah, tentu saja. Sindikat ini berhasil mengobrak abrik kepolisian Jepang. Menghilangkan data-data penting dan juga berhasilnya mereka menyelundupkan barang haram di Jepang dengan leluasa. Konyolnya hal itu bahkan kepolisian Jepang benar-benar terlihat seperti lalat yang dimakan katak. Konyolnya.

Melirik kearah wanita yang dilumpuhkan. Dimasukan di dalam mobil dengan tangan terborgol, Tayuya. Orang berkebangsaan Jepang jika dilihat dari namanya dan juga raut wajah berciri khas Asia Timur. Sedikit ceroboh saat melawan gadis dengan kualitas petarung tangguh tersebut, tangannya terluka. Hanya tergores akibat peluru yang meleset ditembakan tetapi tetap saja sakitnya berhasil membuat Shino harus meringis seperti orang bodoh saat kain berakohol itu menyentuh lukanya.

"Kerja bagus"Shikamaru bersuara. Memuji dengan pandangan tertuju pada Shino.

"Kehormatan lebih untukku menerima kata pujian dari polisi kebanggaan seperti Anda"Shino berdecih. Sedikit mengejek pujian dari polisi di depannya. Yang benar saja. Bahkan sosok yang bisa membunuh para tahanan memujinya yang masih berstatus tahanan? Bodoh. "Bukannya ini jebakan? Seperti yang dikatakan kakek tua itu? Bagian mana yang harus diberikan selamat?"Lanjutnya.

"Setidaknya kau berguna, mungkin untuk itu"Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Tak begitu mengambil pusing kalimat kurang sopan bocah di depannya.

"Oh" Jeda "Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut polisi sibuk seperti Anda ada disini, apa penjara pusat sudah sepi para tikus gotnya?"Shino melanjutkan. Bukankah pertanyaannya benar? Bahkan Shino menjamin Shikamaru polisi sibuk dan Jepang pasti memiliki polisi berkualitas lainnya selain pemuda berumur jagung berotak jenius ini untuk menangani masalah ini.

"Aku adalah salah satu penanggung jawab untuk kasus ini, bukankah itu sudah cukup menjawabnya?"Shikamaru sedikit menambahkan kalimatnya saat pemuda ingin tahu di depannya mencoba ingin bergulat adu mulut lagi.

"Ck"

.

Berniat menyandang tas ransel di depannya. Naruto menolehkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang bertengger manis di sana. Pukul 07.30 dan Sasuke belum juga kembali dari apartement semenjak pergi setelah menerima telepon dari entah siapa. Bukan khawatir tapi cuma bertanya-tanya. Bahkan tidak kembalinya orang itu cukup membuat Naruto tenang. Tidak perlu pasang kuda-kuda untuk lari saat terlelap tidur. Bahkan Naruto merasa tidurnya malam tadi benar-benar tidur yang ternyenyak walaupun pikiran tentang kejadian sebelum dirinya tidur masih menggantung di otaknya.

"Lebih baik aku berangkat, mungkin dia tid- "

Baru saja Naruto berucap. Membuka pintu apartementnya dan apa yang di lihatnya adalah pemandangan yang berhasil membuat matanya hampir keluar. Benar-benar manusia berumur panjang.

"Sa.. Su.. Ke"Ucap terbata.

Sasuke bergeming dari posisinya membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda di depannya. Pandangan pemuda yang tunggu.

"Na.. Ru.. To" Mata terbelalak adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan Naruto saat mendapati pemuda dengan pakaian yang semalam di kenakannya kini menerjangnya. Memeluknya dengan wajah yang bertengger manis di lehernya. Menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya tepat pada perpotongan leher Naruto yang berhasil membuat pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik itu meringis menahan tawa.

"Sa.. Sasuke, kau kenapa?"Berani bertanya walupun sedikit terbata.

"Ran, panggil aku Ran"Sasuke bersuara lirih dengan mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang Naruto yang kini berada di pelukannya. Lebih erat. Tanpa memperdulikan sosok pemuda yang berada di pelukannya kini terbelalak lebih lebar dengan memanjatkan doa minta pertolongan saat mendengar kosa kata nama asing terucap dari sosok yang sama.

'Apa lagi sekarang'

.

"Iya, sunggu aku tidak apa-apa, aku cuma sedikit tidak enak badan, Denzel?"Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dengan masih tangan menggenggam handphone di tangannya. Kedua bola mata shaphirenya menatap sosok Sasuke tidak, tepatnya Ran yang kini tengah memakan kumpulan coklat di atas meja. Tak memperdulikan belepotannya kumpulan coklat itu di bibirnya. Naruto meringis aneh "Dia baik-baik saja, kami tidak bertengkar dan ingat Erik, jangan datang. Aku sedang ingin tidur seharian ini, sungguh, Denzel tidak melakukan apa-apa, oke? Aku mohon"Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Setelah mengucapkan mohon baru saja pemuda di seberang sana yang sedang di telponnya mengerti.

"Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan menghubungimu, terimakasih"Menutup sambungan telponnya. Naruto meletakan benda persegi empat itu pada sofa. Tidak di meja yang berkemungkinan akan membuat handphonenya bertumpukan dengan bungkus-bungkus coklat pemuda di depannya.

"Baiklah apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"Bertanya. Naruto kembali menghela nafas.

Mungkin seharusnya Naruto menelpon penimang bocah, sungguh bahkan sosok Sasuke di depannya tak lebih dari bocah berumur enam tahun. Oke, dia bukan Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya dia Ran. Nama lain dari tubuh yang sama. Mungkin ini sosok yang sempat di bicarakan Rin waktu itu. Kepribadian yang belum dilihatnya.

Meminta menghubungi Erik setelah bocah berukuran besar di depannya tidak mau ditinggal membuatnya harus ekstra lebih meyakinkan Erik untuk tidak datang dengan alasan menjenguk karena dirinya menggunakan alasan sakit untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Bahkan Naruto ingat bagaimana pemuda itu sangat sulit meyakinkan pemuda Amerika itu.

"Naruto!"Suara melengking becampur bass dengan gebrakan meja membuat Naruto terlonjak dari lamunannya. Bahkan matanya mendapati beberapa bungkus coklat berhamburan terpelanting.

"A.. Apa?"Terbata akibat antara terkejut dan was-was. Memang di depannya bocah tapi tetap saja dirinya harus jaga sikap untuk kemungkinan terburuk kepribadian yang lainnya datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Tomat, sekarang!"Naruto meringis. Baiklah, setelah memaksanya membeli berkantong-kantong coklat sekarang bocah itu memaksanya membeli tomat? Untuk apa?

"Tomat? Untuk apa?"Memberanikan bertanya.

"Dimakan, dasar dobe, memangnya mau dibuat apa? Buat mestrubasi?"

Sungguh. Jika bukan sosok wajah Sasuke yang kini berada di depannya. Naruto benar-benar merasa harus memukul kepala bocah di depannya. Yang benar saja, bahkan bocah mana yang mengatakan dirinya bodoh? Apalagi, apa tadi kalimat terakhirnya? Siapa yang mengajarinya?

"Kau tuli?"Terdengar lagi. Brengsek.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini, aku akan keluar membelinya. Ingat, tetap disini"Naruto berucap. Entah luapan dari mana dirinya berani memberi perintah seperti itu. Tidak memperdulikan lagi jika sosok lainnya muncul. Dia emosi tingkat tinggi.

.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju supermarket terdekat. Naruto kembali menghela nafas. Entah harus berkata bagaimana. Dua kali bolak balik. Mungkin tukang kasir itu akan menghitung kedatangannya.

"Alson"Menoleh. Naruto membalikan tubuhnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dan seseorang yang cukup dikenalnya berada tepat di depan sana.

"Chan?"Neji, berdiri tepat di depannya. Berdeda dengan sebelumnya. Pemuda dengan surai hitam panjang itu kini nampak di potong pendek dengan kedua bola mata yang kini berpupil hitam pekat. Menenteng dua kantung penuh berisikan sayuran. Oh.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tampak selamat berjalan-jalan dengan Denzel sebagai patnermu"Neji bersuara. Menggunakan nama samaran yang telah di janjikan.

Mungkin nama Neji sedikit berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Pemuda itu lebih menyamakan diri dengan nama China yang dikenakannya.

Naruto meringis. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mau dikatakan selamatpun sebenarnya dirinya bisa tidak dikatakan selamat juga.

"Kau sendirian?"Naruto bertanya. Mengalihkan topik pribadi.

"Ya, aku cukup pintar, tidak perlu patner, kau tahu"Naruto mendengus mendengar ucapan pemuda itu "Oh, baiklah, aku duluan, perutku sudah lapar"Neji melanjutkan ucapannya. Menjijing kumpulan sayuran dalam kantung. Sedikit tinggi agar Naruto melihatnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa"

.

"Aku pulang"Naruto berucap. Membuka pintu apartemen mewahnya. "Kemana dia?"Lanjutnya saat tak mendapati sosok Sasuke di ruang tamu. Ck, benar-benar berserakan. Menghela nafas berat saat mendapati sampah coklat masih berserakan di tempat yang sama.

"Ran.. "Naruto bersuara. Menolehkan pandangannya kekanan dan kekiri tetapi tidak mendapati pemuda emo itu dimanapun.

"NARUTO!"Berjenggit. Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat kearah asal suara. Tunggu, kamar? Naruto mengernyit setelah berdiri di depan pintu kamar pemuda itu. Sial. Apa dia harus masuk. Sungguh, bahkan kamar mewah di depannya benar-benar terlihat seperti kandang gozila sekarang. Maju, tidak, maju, ti-

"MASUK SEKARANG JUGA!"jawaban bagus dari sosok di dalam sana.

"Ada.. Apa?"Naruto membuka pintu. Cuma memperlihatkan kepalanya saja. Sungguh, dirinya benar-benar tidak ingin masuk kedalam ruangan ini. Setidaknya kamar ini adalah sarang pemuda itu. Takut jika kepribadian yang lebih mengancam akan datang dan dirinya tidak bisa kabur.

"Eh!"Tarikan kencang didapatnya, memaksa Naruto untuk masuk. Pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang itu kini berdiri tepat di depannya dengan. Tunggu?

'TELANJANG?!'

"Aku mau mandi"Ran-Sasuke berucap. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada kekananakan tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah tegang di depannya.

"Kalau mau mandi-

"Mandikan"Double shit.

.

Menggosok punggung pemuda di depannya. Naruto mengerjakannya dengan sedikit kaku. Yang benar saja, bocah berumur berapa yang ingin di mandikan? oke, mungkin banyak bocah selalu ingin dimandikan dan Naruto tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu karena dirinya sebenarnya menyukai anak-anak, tetapi akan berbeda ceritanya jika bocahnya adalah sosok pemuda yang bahkan tingginya melebihi tinggi badannya. Dan Naruto baru ingat, di depannya bukan bocah.

Sunyi. Naruto menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dirinya tidak begitu menyukai kesunyian seperti ini. Setidaknya harus ada pembicaraannya walaupun cuma sepele tetapi Naruto tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

"Naruto"Sedikit terkejut. Naruto baru menyadari pemuda di depannya kini membalikan tubuhnya. Duduk bersila dengan tatapan.. Polos? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya?"menyahut panggilan Ran-Sasuke.

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya. Memperhatikan tak ada sahutan membuatnya kembali menggosok tubuh pemuda di depannya. Busa sabun memenuhi tangannya.

Cium

Seketika menghentikan gerakannya. Naruto menatap kearah dua bola mata hitam di depannya. Sangat dekat dengan posisi bibir mereka yang menempel. Terbelalak. Jangan katakan kepribadian lainnya akan muncul, di tempat sempit di kamar mandi. Tidak bisa kabur kalau seperti ini.

"Aku suka bibir Naruto"Ucapan terdengar polos itu mengalun bersamaan ciuman yang terlepas. Menghilangkan ketegangan di otak Naruto. Bukan kepribadian yang lain.

Memanas. Tanpa Naruto sadari wajahnya memanas entah karena sosok wajah polos yang kini tersenyum bahagia. Naruto tidak mengetahuinya.

.

"Aku lapar"Ran-Sasuke berucap. Melangkah lebih dulu dari Naruto yang berada di belakangnya. Mengikuti dirinya di dapur.

"Mau aku masakan sesuatu?"Naruto berani bertanya.

"Tomat"

"Heh?"

"Aku ingin makanan dari tomat"Ran-Sasuke menjelaskan. Mendudukan diri pada salah satu kursi di ruang dapur tersebut.

'Jadi itu.. 'bergumam dalam hati. Baru menyadari untuk apa setumpuk tomat di dalam kantung yang dibelinya. "Tunggu" Ucapnya kemudian melangkah , siap memasak.

.

Potongan halus dilakukannya pada beberapa bulatan tomat di atas papan pemotong. Berniat membuat sup hangat untuk cuaca yang terbilang dingin di siang hari ini. Naruto pintar memasak dan itu tidak di ragukan lagi. Walaupun lama tinggal di bawah kukungan penjara hal itu tidak akan membuatnya melupakan bagaimana cara memasak. Hahh, bahkan Naruto dapat sedikit mengingat bagaimana teman-temannya selalu memuji masakannya. Baiklah, bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang? Mungkin mereka sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, naruto meringis memikirkannya.

Tapi coba dipikirkan apa teman-temannya masih mengingatnya? Hahh.. entah jahat atau tidak. Naruto benar-benar berharap teman-temannya melupakannya. Khususnya Kiba, sahabat terdekatnya. Bukankah membuat kehidupan baru dari awal itu akan jauh lebih baik daripada harus memperbaiki kecacatan dimasalalu yang sangat memusingkan?

"Jangan melamun"Tersentak dari lamunannya. Naruto mendapati suara bocah Sasuke kini tepat berada di sampingnya. Sngat dekat sampai Naruto tahu pemuda itu memeluknya menggunakan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya yang kini tampak terjulur untuk mengambil potongan tomat yang ada di papan pemotong. "Enak" Lanjut suara itu.

Menghalangi diri untuk tidak bergetar menahan detak jantung yang entah Naruto akui kekonyolannya bertedak lebih cepat saat wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan Naruto menjamin deru nafasnya bahkan sangat terasa di perpotongan lehernya akibat pemuda itu yang kini menumpukan dagunya pada bahunya.

"Aku lapar, cepat masak, jangan melamun"Ucapnya lagi dengan suara sedikit memelas. Naruto terhenyak kemudian tanpa sahutan kembali memotong tomat dengan posisi tak berubah karena pemuda itu tetap menempel padanya. Wajahnya memanas.

"Aku harus menyiapkan bumbu, lepas pelukannya"Naruto berucap saat tubuhnya hendak mengambil beberapa bumbu pada lemari bagian atas samping. Sedikit sulit bergerak saat Sasuke-Ran masih memeluknya.

"Tidak mau"Sasuke bergeming. Menatap arah pandangan Naruto pada tangannya yang memeluk pinggangnya. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

Naruto tak bersuara. Sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya tanpa memperdulikan orang di belakangnya. Dia mengambil beberapa toples berisi bumbu di dalam lemari. Sedikit berjinjit untuk berusaha mengambil toples yang berada jauh di dalam membuat pakaian kaos berbahan kain lembut itu tertarik keatas, tersikap dan hal itu membuat Naruto harus merasakan telapak tangan yang kini memeluknya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit tannya. Naruto memerah. Shit, kenapa juga dirinya harus memerah?

"Aku suka aroma Naruto"Bersuara lagi. Naruto tak begitu terkejut dengan ungkapan pemuda di belakangnya karena pernyataan itu bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sebelumnya kepribadian yang lainnya juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Naruto masih belum mengerti sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka menyukai aroma badannya? Kalaupun wangi, tentu saja. Dia memakai sabun beraroma menyegarkan, mungkin karena hal itu.

.

Langkah kaki jenjang pemuda bersurai maron itu kembali melewati perkotaan di hadapannya. Sedikit menenteng kantung berisikan beberapa buku yang baru saja di belinya. Raut wajah lelah terlihat jelas dari pemuda dengan wajah rupawannya.

"Apa tidak ada toko yang sepi pengunjung?"Pemuda itu berucap. Menatap beberapa toko buku di depannya nampak penuh dengan pengunjung. Benar-benar ramai dan itu sangat memuakan. "Harusnya aku datang pukul dua belas malam"Lanjutnya kemudian berbalik. Berniat mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli buku lainnya.

"Gaara.. "Menoleh? Tidak. Gaara mendengus. Tetap berjalan. Berusaha tidak peduli dengan siapapun yang memanggil namanya. Bukankah seharusnya ini yang dilakukannya? Setidaknya sekarang dia mencoba menjadi orang lain.

"Hoi, aku memanggilmu, kau Gaara kan, Gaara Uchiha teman sekelasku?" Orang itu melangkah cepat, menghadang di depannya. Shit.

"Aku yakin telingaku cukup waras untuk mendengar namaku sama sekali tidak terpanggil"Gaara dengan raut wajah tenang wlaupun perasaan muak tertata rapi tanpa membongkar raut datarnya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi aku menjamin tidak salah orang"Memperhatikan secara seksama raut wajah Gaara di depannya. Pemuda dengan raut seperti kartun itu kembali berkicau.

"Kau tahu, bahkan aku tidak merasa bangga wajahku menjadi pasaran, sekarang menyingkir, orang asing sepertimu sudah mengangguku"Gaara bersuara. Mungkin memang benar wajahnya akan sangat mudah dikenali. Tidak ada perubahan fisik terlalu berlebih yang bisa di tonjolkan dari sosok Gaara, selain beberapa tindikan terpasang rapi di telinganya dan juga rambutnya yang sedikit memanjang hingga ketengkuk, jangan lupakan kacamata bertengger pas di hidung mancungnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu siapa namamu?"Pemuda hiu bersuara. Masih tidak percaya orang di depannya adalah orang yang berbeda.

Memutar bola matanya. Gaara merogoh dompetnya. Mengabil kartu tanda pendudukan dan langsung memampangkannya pada pandangan orang asing di depannya.

"Alex Friz.. Amerika.. "Langsung menarik kartu persegi itu. Gaara langsung berlalu. Malas berurusan. Konyol.

"Jadi aku benar salah orang? Benarkah?"Orang itu bergumam.

"Roklee cepat kemari!"Suara lainnya memanggil. Membuat pemuda hiu itu menggelengkan beberapa kali kepalanya sebelum mengikuti segerombolan bocah lainnya.

.

Gaara mendengus. Sebenarnya dia cukup tahu pemuda hiu itu. Tidak, dia tidak mengingat namanya, tetapi dia cukup femiliar dengan wajahnya. Sial, kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan orang merepotkan. Benar-benar berharap dirinya tidak harus bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Jaman keterpurukan. Sekolah dan melakukan hal yang memalukan. Samar-samar Gaara masih mengingatnya. Kenangan-kenangan yang dicobanya untuk dilupakan. Pemilihan hal baik untuk melupakan semuanya. Hal yang sama sekali dirasa tidak diperlukan. Teman, sahabat, dan keluarga. Gaara tidak membutuhkannya.

Jika ditanyapun sebenarnya dirinya sama sekali tidak meyakini sebab kenapa dirinya harus terperangkap dalam masalah memuakan seperti ini. Terpenjara dengan sebab yang bahkan dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa. Yang dia ketahui dia membunuh orang tuanya, orang tua angkatnya. Tapi untuk Gaara sendiri pertanyaan terus berputar di kepalanya. Kapan dia melakukannya? Dia jenius, dia yakin akan hal itu dan bukti-bukti mengatakan dia benar-benar membunuh orang tuanya dengan saksi para maid yang tanpa sengaja numpang lewat di tempat kejadian.

Saat membuka matapun dia sudah tergeletak di tempat tidur. Merasa sempat tertidur sesaat dan terbangun dengan keadaan banyak orang dan polisi berdatangan di rumah mewahnya.

Polisi saat itu mulai mengajukan pertanyaan aneh. Dia cuma diam tidak menjawab. Tim dokter kejiwaanpun datang seketika saat dirinya mengatakan 'benarkah?' dan pernyataan lainnya menyusul saat kamera aneh terpasang dikamarnya. 'Aku hampir berpikir dia penderita DID, tetapi tidak ada perubahan' Gaara mengingatnya jelas kalimat dokter itu. Kalimat itu membuat Gaara mendapatkan hukumannya dipenjara disaat umurnya menginjak kelas satu junior high school. Dia tidak melawan. Untuk apa? Bukti sudah mengatakannya dan pandangan para Uchiha itu menjaminnya untuk hidup tidak tenang jika dirinya merasa ingin kabur.

.

Naruto diam di posisinya. Diam terlentang di atas kasur saat sosok Sasuke menjadikannya guling besar malam ini. Pemuda yang seharian ini membuatnya harus mengoceh setres akibat kelakuan bocahnya yang tak henti-hentinya membuat persimpangan siku-siku imajiner muncul di dahinya. Menatap sekeliling tempat tidur pemuda itu dan dia dapat melihat banyak mainan yang berserakan disana. Bocah itu benar-benar menguras uang jatah seminggunya.

Entah harus berpendapat apa sekarang. Dirinya lelah. Tubuhnya pegal, tentu saja. Mengurus balita bertubuh bongsor membuatnya harus bekerja lebih keras. Bahkan Naruto akui selain fisiknya hari ini perasaannya juga harus bekerja lebih keras. Jangan menanyakan hal yang rumit karena yang Naruto tahu jantungnya memompa lebih kuat dari biasanya. Semuanya karena pemuda yang kini bernafas lembut di dekat wajahnya.

Sentuhan lembut, kecupan yang polos terlontar setiap kali pemuda itu mendapatinya mulai mengomel tidak jelas dan juga pelukan hangat yang di lakukan dengan muka datar pemuda itu. Sasuke menjelma menjadi penyakit batin yang tak terelakan hari ini.

.

Tapakan langkah pemuda itu mengalun seirama dengan tapakan langkah pemuda bersurai merah darah di sampingnya. Melewati pintu-pintu dari lorong gedung perusahaan besar yang kini mereka pijaki. Dua pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu paling besar dengan ukiran motif berbeda dengan pintu-pintu yang telah merka lewati.

"Masuklah"Pemuda bersurai merah darah tersenyum miring. Memposisikan tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu.

Tanpa menjawab, pemuda lainnya membuka pintu di depannya. Tatapan onix yang terpancar tampak menajam seiring kedua kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruang bercahaya redup di sana, bersamaan dengan kursi kerja megah itu berputar menghadap kearahnya. Menampakan sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Tugasmu hanya satu, musnahkan semua bocah-bocah selundupan kepolisian itu Sasuke"

.

.

.

TBC

Thanks for review

**versetta, uzumakinamikazehaki, Aik vallery, michhazz, finchleyxchan, akarakatsuki, chipana, jjnuna, vina. Falah. 1, chulzzinpang, jasmine daiysnoyuki, L casei shirota strain, classical violin, kyunauzunami, guest1, guest2, guest3, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, stlvyesung, guest4, elysifujo, guest5, neko-chan, revhanaslowfujosh, arashilovesn, kuro SNL, ema.**

**Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah review, baca, mampir ff shiro. Terimakasih sebesar''nya 'o'**

**Bingung mau ngomong apa, shiro ucapkan terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang masih bersedia mampir di ff shiro, yang nunggu, yang suka, terimakasih banyak. Ehehe**

**dichapter ini, shiro buat ringan dengan moment sasuke/Ran dan naru chan, semoga suka. Dan untuk membedakan kepribadian sasuke, ehehe, shiro cukup bingung, karna shiro tidak memberi tanda huehe, karna shiro biasanya membuat ya.. Jika riz dan ryu hampir memiliki karakter sama, sama-sama licik, mereka datang disetiap penindasan naru. Dan rin itu muncul disetiap adegan romantis, dan sasu bersikap posesif dengan naru, dan sasuke, karakter aslinya memang jarang, pake banget muncul, dan shiro memunculkannya sekali pas sasu mengamuk gara'' di bangunkan naru, cuma sebentar. Dan jika saat sasu bersikap manja, itu berarti ran huehehe.**

**Disini, shiro beri beberapa klu, disini kepribadian penyelamat sasu adalah Rin, rin adalah sosok positif. Dan juga sosok yang menjaga naru nantinya. rencananya diantara semuanya, yang akan memperebutkan Naruto adalah kepribadian rin dan Sasuke sendiri. **

**huehehe, okeeee, sudaaaah ya, sampai ketemu di chapter depaan,**

**dan SELAMAT HARI SASUNARU DAY 2016!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fanfic**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Hurt/Crime**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC/BL/YAOI/EYD Hancur/Masih Pemula/Masih Membutuhkan Bimbingan/**

**Terinspirasi dari film The Raid dari Indonesia bagian penjara.**

**Note:**

**Karakter Sasuke Uchiha:**

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Pendiam dan Remaja normal.

**Ryu Uchiha: **Licik, Egois, Jenius _(Muncul saat bagian Naruto melihat Sasuke mengusap deruji besi dengan sensual. Yang mengatakan Naruto pelacur)_

**Rin Uchiha: **Gantle, Jenius _(Muncul saat Sasuke mencium Naruto. Saat Naruto merasakan ciuman Sasuke melembut)_

**Ran Uchiha: **Kekanakan dan Manja.

**Riz Uchiha: **Lembut,Dominan dan Sexgoad _(Saat kejadian di kamar mandi episode sebelumnya)_

"_**Semua akan kembali seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang akan berubah jika dirimu sendiri yang tidak merubahnya"**_

**I'M TRAPPED chapter ****11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

jalanan setapak begitu sunyi dengan hembusan angin berlalu menerpa debu-debu yang mulai memilih terhempas menjauh dari ruang lingkup langkah sepatu kets yang nampak melangkah dengan tenang di jam yang menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. Tangan berbalutan kulit seputih susu dengan kaos hitam berbau aroma kesukaannya menyergap indra penciumannya. Mata sedingin elang menyahut decihan senyum miring miliknya sebelum sedetik kemudian tersenyum mendapati benda kesayangan miliknya tersedia di dalam kantung bak mengatakan 'Aku siap' berulang kali dengan senyum pendukung pemandu sorak.

Pandangannya beralih pada ruang lingkup perumahan sederhana yang berada tepat di depannya. Gambaran hiruk pikuk nuansa alam menyegarkan tergambar jelas di setiap tumbuhan yang tertanam apik di pot-pot berukuran besar ditambah dengan pepohonan hias tertancap kuat sebagai pagar di depan rumah sederhana tersebut.

"Selesaikan dengan cepat, honey"Berucap lirih. Mengusap benda di dalam kantungnya.

**Jepang**

"Tenanglah, kita pasti akan Berhasil menangkap mereka"Shikamaru berucap. Mendudukan diri di sofa di dalam ruang kantor komandan kepolisian. Beberapa lembar laporan di bukanya silih beganti.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang saat banyak sekali kita mengalami kebobolan ? Banyak narkoba yang bahkan seperti di edarkan secara terang-terangan, bahkan masyarakat mulai memikirkan hal macam-macam, apa yang kita tutupi bisa saja terbongkar, bukan cuma itu, aku menjamin kehormatan kepolisian inti bisa tercoreng karena tidak bisa meringkus pengedaran barang haram itu walaupun sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu masalahnya bukan semudah mengusir serangga ?"Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya. Menggigit Kuku-kuku bewarna merah miliknya. Mendengus.

Shikamaru menggerlingkan bola mata kuacinya. Tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Otak bergerak. Cukup itu yang dilakukan.

Jika dipikirkan memang terlalu banyak kebobolan yang dialami kepolisian. Tidak ambil pusing. Lihat saja banyak bocah-bocah berumur jagung mulai gimpit-gimpitan di gang sunyi. Main bisik-bisikan sebelum tangan mereka mulai beradu antara bungkus aneh dengan recehan hasil menabung beberapa minggu. Menyisihkan uang hanya sekedar untuk menemui ajal lebih cepat dengan mengomsumsi pil tiket menuju nirwana sesaat.

Mereka melakukannya seperti ini tindakan normal. Bahkan bukan pergerakan kepolisian yang sekarang kerjaaannya menulis catatan pengedaran. Tetapi juga para ibu-ibu arisan yang tak sengaja mencomot numpang lewat. Ketemu segerombolan bocah remaja gila pengkomsumsi secara live tanpa sensor di gang sempit. Hal itu cukup membuktikan seberapa hal sepele perenggut nyawa yang dianggap angin lalu. Tak ada rasa takut akan ketahuan. Memiliki kepercayaan diri dengan berteriak 'Bukan kami saja yang melakukannya'. Muka polisi tercoreng dengan garis besar.

Beberapa kali berdebat dengan pemikirannya. Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya secara tiba-tiba. Menoleh saat pintu berbahan kayu pilihan terketuk dengan sedikit tak bertatakrama.

"Masuk"Dengan sedikit menyuarakan bernada tegas. Shikamaru berucap. Mempersilahkan seseorang yang tengah mengetuk pintu dari luar.

"Lapor komandan, kita mengalami masalah

**Amerika**

Menggeliat dari posisinya. Naruto menguap. Mengacak surai hitamnya yang kini terasa lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruangan hingga otaknya tersadar akan pemuda yang seharusnya tertidur dengan menjadikannya guling malam ini tidak terlihat lagi di tempat tidur.

'_Apa dia pergi ke kamar mandi ? _"

Kembali menguap. Memilih beranjak dari tempat tidurnya saat kerongkongannya terasa kering. Bukan ide buruk jika dia memilih untuk kedapur. Mengambil segelas air segar sebelum memilih untuk melanjutkan tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Untuk jaga-jaga kalau raja rimba mulai bangun.

.

Mengedarkan ruangan apartement mewahnya sambil melangkah teratur kearah kamarnya. Tampak sepi. Nilai pertama yang didapatnya. Melihat jam dan masih saja dentingan jarum jam menempatkan waktu cukup dini hari.

"Ah, ya, aku belum membuka bungkusan itu"Naruto membelokan langkahnya. Memilih ke kamarnya untuk mengecek bungkusan berkresek hitam yang sempat Haku berikan kepadanya kemarin. Cukup lupa benda yang seharusnya di periksanya segera mungkin karena seharian penuh harus mengurusi bayi besar yang tiba-tiba datang di apartementnya. Hahh..

**I'M TRAPPED**

Neji dengan telaten mengecek beberapa rekaman yang sempat di ambilnya saat memerankan sahabat baik dengan logat kaku mahasiswa pindahan kepada sekumpulan remaja berumur tanggung di sekitarnya. Mungkin aneh jika melihat dirinya memperhatikan beberapa raut wajah remaja di layar laptopnya. Seperti paparazi kurang kerjaan jika mengingat bagaimana dirinya merayap-rayap dengan gaya tenang mengumbar senyum sambil memainkan polpen yang berfungsi sebagai kamera tersembunyi bergantung pada saku kemeja hitam elegannya. Tapi seperti inilah sistem kerja otaknya. Ahli dokter jiwa yang selama dipelajarinya memungkinkan dirinya jauh berguna untuk mengamati raut-raut wajah membosankan daripada bertindak menyergap seperti Shino lakukan. Itu bukan keahliannya. Ramah tamah menjadi pelurunya, wajah tampan menjadi daya tariknya. Banyak populasi manusia membuatnya jauh lebih mendapatkan banyak informasi yang di butuhkan.

Tindak tanduk para mahasiswa yang berkemungkinan mengetahui info siapa ahli komputer ataupun seseorang berkemungkinan berotak jenius. Jika dilihat dari segala tingkahlakunya mungkin dirinya bisa mendapatkan selipan info beberapa orang berguna. Untuk jaga-jaga jika musuh tidak sendiri. Dengan seperti ini dirinya jauh mengenal kepribadian dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Setidaknya dia juga bisa membuang rasa jenuh akibat tinggal sendiri di flat murah tanpa pasangan hidup seperti anggota lainnya. Hehh..

Beberapa sosok yang dilihatnya memiliki kepribadian bermacam-macam. Bahkan terlihat dari penampilan dan kosakata mereka berbicara. Logat yang beberapa kali dirinya mengetahui tidak semuanya berasal dari negara megah Amerika. Ada beberapa dari mereka berasal dari orang-orang Asia bahkan ada juga juga berasal dari bagian wilayah yang terisolir, berhasil kabur dengan otak encer. Hidup sendiri hingga sekarang.

Kedua bola mata peraknya mulai menelaah. Mengamati beberapa raut wajah orang-orang yang berhasil direkamnya ataupun beberapa celah kepribadian yang dapat dia temui dari sekumpulan kegiatan mereka.

Melihat tampilan layar yang menampakan wajah-wajah santai cukup memberitahu bahwa alasan 'gemar membuat video' dipercaya oleh orang-orang itu saat mereka selalu memberi pertanyaan hampir serupa 'Kenapa kau melakukan itu ?'

menghembuskan nafas hangatnya. Dengan telaten diamatinya wajah-wajah pada layar datar di depannya. Mengindahkan setoples cemilan yang sudah disiapkannya dan hanya memilih menyesap secangkir coklat panas di depannya.

"Kelihatannya menjadi mahasis- " seketika menghentikan ucapannya. Neji menggerakan tangannya. Mengulang kembali beberapa detik gambaran terlewatkan di depannya.

"Aku mendapatkan satu"

**I'M TRAPPED**

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Pandangannya lurus menatap balokan huruf dengan angka-angka yang terpampang di layar laptopnya setelah mengotak atik kumpulan floder dari dalam flashdisk kiriman dari pemuda cantik itu.

Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan lembaran floder yang bisa dikatakan tidak jelas itu sekarang. Bahkan pemuda itu hanya meninggalkan pesan 'Tugas' pada secarik kertas di dalam kresek bersamaan dengan flashdisk yang dijamin berisi sebuah penyelidikan kasus yang kini dilakoninya. Tidak mungkinkan polisi itu memintanya untuk bermain game atau meminta film darinya ? Konyol.

Memejamkan matanya sesaat dengan helaan nafas Naruto mulai menggerakan tangannya. Bergerak lincah di atas keyboard bersamaan dengan beberapa kosa kata tak beraturan mulai tertata di atas kolom-kolom disana. Seperti mengerti segalanya Naruto terus menggerakan tangannya. Hingga beberapa gambar seseorang nampak terlihat jelas tertata rapi di dalam file.

BRAK

Membelalakan kedua bola matanya. Naruto terlonjak dari tempat duduknya saat mendapati laptop di dalam pangkuannya terlempar secara tiba-tiba. pandangannya seketika keterdiaman dengan tubuh tak bergerak menjadi hal yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang. Di depannya berdiri seseorang yang bahkan untuk saat tidak ingin dipikirannya, Sasuke.

Tapi jika kehadiran pemuda itu cukup membuat sang pemuda bermata shaphire terbelalak dengan balutan wajah bewarna pucat itu kalian salah besar. Ya, tidak hanya dengan berdiri ataupun denagn cara pemuda itu datang tanpa disadarinya langsung melempar laptop dengan sekali hempasan pemuda itu juga yang kini tengah mengenakan kaos biru tua bermandikan darah di beberapa sisi dan bagaimana bagian lengan kaos itu sobek menyisahkan luka memanjang hingga ke siku sang pemuda berkulit alabaster tersebut. Tatapan dingin dengan kerlingan anak brandalan yang kini mulai Naruto tahu siapa pemilik tubuh tersebut.

"Ryu"menyebutkan nama sang pemuda. Tubuh itu bergetar dengan niatan menambah kewaspadaan. Ingin lari secepat mungkin walaupun berakhir sia-sia saat kakinya menemukan tempat tidur kokoh menghalangi langkah kakinya.

"Ah, sungguh menyenangkan disabut dengan suara yang ku rindukan, berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Lama, tentu saja"Sosok Sasuke-Ryu tersenyum miring. Tak memperdulikan tetesan darah segar yang masih mengalir dari lukanya merembes membasahi lantai. Tak ada rasa sakit yang nampak tergambar dari wajah rupawannya selain rasa senang dengan logat memainkan. Hal yang ditakutkan Naruto.

"Aku tak memerintahkanmu menjauh, sayang" terkejut, pundaknya ditarik kuat oleh tangan berbalutan bercak darah. Naruto menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar. Bola mata shaphire menampakan ketakutan kentara. Menambah kesenangan tersendiri untuk pemuda alabaster.

Membuka kedua belah bibirnya sesaat walaupun akhirnya tak mendapati sepatah katapan terucap dari mulutnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gemetar akan apa yang terjadi. Sosok yang benar-benar ditakuti dari semua jiwa Sasuke. Walaupun kenyataannya semua jiwa itu bermasalah. Setidaknya untuknya.

"Aromamu benar-benar tidak berubah, mungkin kau akan menjadi pengecualian"meremang. Tak bergerak untuk melakukan apapun. Ketakutan yang entah sangat besar membuat Naruto mendiamkan sosok pemuda yang kini menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Sesekali kulit tannya dapat merasakan hembusan panas dari pemuda di depannya. Merasakan pinggangnya direngkuh kuat dengan gelitikan lembut rambut mencuat melawan gravitasi yang menyentuh kulit pipinya.

"Hng.. " terkejut dengan suara tertahan yang dikeluarkannya. Naruto mebungkam kedua bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya. Menutupi segalasuara akibat perbuatan gigi-gigi yang terus memaksanya mengeluarkan suara memalukan dengan menggigit perpotongan lehernya.

Merasakan gerakan tersenyum miring di tengkuknya. Menyadari sosok Sasuke-Ryu tengah tersenyum dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pintar bermain rayu merayu, tapi, tak dipungkiri menahan libidoku di dekatmu, itu benar-benar mustahil" Kata-kata vulgar terucap. Naruto menahan nafasnya.

"Ja.. jangan"Naruto berucap dengan suara getaran kentara. Sulit menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Meluap keberaniannya yang selama ini dibanggakan sebagai seorang laki-laki. Ayolah. Kemana keberanian? Kemana kalimat dirinya bukanlah banci, shit. Bahkan suara memalukan dengan imbuhan getaran menandakan seberapa takutnya dirimu benar-benar memperlihatkan kau adalah laki-laki memalukan. Oh tuhan.

**I'M TRAPPED**

Suara decitan ban bergesekan dengan jalanan aspal nampak terdengar memecah kesunyian larut malam ini. Tepat berhenti di depan pagar rumah berhalaman sederhana dengan ruang lingkup perumahan sederhana di tengah kemodernan kota Inggris di sekitarnya.

Pencahayaan remang-remang keminiman lampu jalan-pun menambah suramnya suasana saat lima orang berpakaian kasual keluar dari mobil tersebut. Kesiagaan nampak terlihat dari berpasang-pasang mata mereka dengan salah satu tangan mereka bersiap memegang pistol untuk mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin dapat terjadi.

Pemuda dengan raut wajah yang bisa dikatakan diatas rata-rata seorang perempuan memimpin di depan. Mata bak elangnya mengedar kesegala arah. Gerakan cepat tanpa berpikir untuk membuka terlebih dahulu pagar setinggi pinggang orang dewasa itu. Lebih memilih meloncacinya dengan gerakan tanpa suara begitu juga keempat rekannya yang memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya saat panggilan darurat didapat mereka saat memilih menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen yang dapat membantu mereka menyelesaikan kasus mereka.

Memberi kode kepada keempat rekannya. Pemuda dengan segala kecantikannya, Haku langsung membuka pintu dengan kunci duplikan yang dimilikinya. Tatapan elangnya mengamati dengan cepat ke arah penjuru ruangan tanpa terkecuali. Tak melewati setitik darah yang nampak tertetes di lantai marmer putih, berderet kearah seongok tubuh yang tampak tak bergerak barang sedetikpun di depan pintu dapur. Sebuah pisau juga terlihat tergenggam di tangannya. Balutan kemeja terpakai asal-asalan ditambah dengan tangan kosongnya mencengkram seperti menahan sakit diarea yang berkemungkinan besar terluka cukup dalam jika terlihat seberapa banyaknya darah merembes membasahi lantai.

'_ini benar-benar buruk_'

Menggerakan tangan seperti member kode kepada bawahannya untuk tetap siaga. Berhati-hati saat ada segala kemungkinan pelaku masih ada di dalam rumah sederhana ini.

**I'M TRAPPED**

Naruto menahan untuk tetap dalam kondisi sadarnya. Sebagaimanapun rasa sakit yang kini dirasakannya. Bahkan sulit diartikan antara kenikmatan dan kesakitan yang mendominasi tubuhnya sekarang. Menghitung letak-letak sensitive yang dimanja oleh sosok diatas tubuhnya. Menindih dengan sebagian tubuhnya berada di atas tempat tidur sedangkan kaki masih menjuntai di lantai. Menghalangi turunnya selembar kain yang dilepas paksa oleh pemuda di atasnya. Rasa malu akan apa posisi dirinya sekarang membuatnya menahan mual sedaritadi. Kenikmatan yang dipungkirinya. Tak ingin mengiyakan berbagai sentuhan dimulai dari kecupan hingga ciuman brutal yang membuat bibirnya terasa bengkak itu bisa dikatakan nikmat, tubuhnya bahkan sudah banyak dibumbui tanda kebiru-biruan akibat sosok di atasnya.

Tak sekali dua kali desahan memalukan bak pelacuran lolos keluar dari bibirnya. Mengakui seberapa sentuhan itu benar-benar membuainya hingga tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika. Tubuh yang kini hanya berbalut kain penutup area pribadi ditambah dengan celana panjang yang belum terlepas dari tubuhnya secara sempurna, menggantung di kedua mata kakinya. Kaos yang bahkan entah sudah terlempar kemana dengan tali dari dasi mengikat kedua tangannya dalam posisi di atas kepala. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana goresan darah masih menetes dari luka sayatan di pipinya, akibat dari perlawanan yang sempat dilakukannya. Naruto akui kekuatan bocah berumur lebih muda darinya ini benar bukan main-main.

Jika diingat dalam sepintaspun Naruto tidak akan melupakan ucapan dari mulut yang sama dengan sosok yang berbeda di depannya. Perkatakan yang sempat membuat memikirkannya sekaligus mencoba tidak memperdulikannya. '_Suka, tertarik? Yang benar saja_' Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Ayolah apa yang perlu dibanggakan saat dirimu disukai oleh seseorang yang sekarang tampak menatapmu tidak lebih dari seongok penampung sperma? Bahkan lebih menjijikan lagi saat orang itu berjenis kelamin sama denganmu. Mau di letakan dimana belalai di selangkanganmu? Konyol.

Naruto berjengit. Merasakan hembusan hangat pada tengkuknya. Area sensitifnya. Sungguh, Naruto tak pernah berpikir tubuhnya menjadi se-sensitif ini. Sudah berapa ama dirinya tidak disentuh, oh tidak pemikiran itu benar-benar membuatnya seperti pelacur. Shit.

"Menyukai apa yang kau rasakan?" Suara dengan nada main-main terdengar dari sosok yang kini menatap tepat kematanya. Entah apa yang terjadi Naruto dapat menangkap gerlingan rasa puas dari kedua bola mata hitam di depannya. Bola mata yang sama dengan sosok yang baru disadari selalu ada untuk membantunya.

'_Rin_' Menutup kedua matanya. Sadar atau tidak Naruto menginginkan sosok yang baru disadarinya selalu menolongnya. Memikirkan bagaimana sosok itu membuatnya sedikit berharap sosok itu akan datang. Dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan kondisi seperti ini. Muak. Benar-benar muak.

"Eng.. enghhmpt"menutup kedua matanya erat dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan segala suara yang akan keluar. Tak memperdulikan rasa amis yang mulai terasa terteguk kerongkongannya. Benar-benar berharap ini akan segera berakhir.

Merasakan atau tidak, Naruto menutup matanya rapat. Tak menyadari sosok di atasnya menatapnya dengan pandangan lurus. Menghentikan segala tindakan sensualnya. Berganti dengan usapan lembut pada hamparan pipinya. Memperlihatkan warna kontras yang berbeda dari keduanya dengan kehangatan yang mampu membuatnya membuka matanya, kelopak coklat kembali memperlihatkan warna shaphirenya.

"Naruto"

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Rin.. "

**I'M TRAPPED**

Menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan yang nampak kini meremas surai coklatnya. Sang komandan Asuma memperlihatkan bagaimana dirinya benar-benar kacau. Segala pemikiran jenius menguap entah kemana. Kabar terbunuhnya Shino dan bagaimana kabar penyerangan Hyuuga Neji pada malam yang sama.

Pemuda dengan segala kejeniusannya dengan ilmu pisikologi itu berhasil lari dari maut ketika peluru melesat tepat mengenai bahunya dengan kecepatan dan keakuratan untuk melesak menembus daerah dimana jantungnya berdiam. Beruntung sesaat pemuda dengan surai panjang berkepang ayaknya keturunan China itu berhasil menyingkir ketika kedua telinganya mendengar suara kaca pecah cukup keras. Bahkan tidak sekedar sekali tembakan. Tembakan beruntun di lakukan dengan cepat mengakibatkan beberapa tembakan berhasil mengenai anggota tubuh yang lain. Tidak fatal tapi mampu membuat pemuda itu harus beberapa hari menginap di rumah sakit dengan perawatan sekantung darah tambahan. Sempat tidak sadarkan diri menahan sakit sebelum suara pintu terbuka dan gerakan cepat Asuma langsung berlari kearah Neji bersamaan dengan tembakan cepat di lesakan kearah tempat yang di duga sebagai asal semua tembaka penyerangan itu. Tak ada respon, tetapi berhentinya tembakan beruntun dapat membuktikan tembakan Asuma berhasil mengenai sasaran, tepat pada anggota vital yang mampu membuat tembakan itu berhenti, tangan. Itu perkiraan besar mereka.

Semua hal ini benar-bena berpikir apa yang dilakukan selama ini hanya menghasilkan ke sia-siaan . Omong kosong dengan segala tindakan yang pernah dianggap mampu menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. Kebanggaan sebagai anggota kepolisian Jepang terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Penuturan dari segala amsumsi membuatnya cukup tahu usuh yang kini dihadapinya mengetahui tindak tanduknya. Rencana gagal tanpa ada kemajuan selain kecoa brengsek yang tampak membodohi kepolisian, konyol.

Berbeda dengan Asuma. Haku, anggota kepolisian dengan umur terbilang muda itu tetap memperlihatkan raut wajah yang tenang. Duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia di ruangan bak kantor sederhana. Tempat markas yang dipilih untuk kumpulan polisi yang menangani kasus ini.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi komandan Tsunade?"Asuma berucap. Menatap Shikamaru yang duduk di sofa di depannya. Pemuda itu nampak diam. Mengotak atik laptop di depannya yang berisi tampilan sisitipi yang sengaja dipasang pemuda Hyuuga. Benar-benar kreatif.

"Aku sudah menghubungi beliau"Shikamaru berucap singkat. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada layar laptop di depannya.

Suara hening terasa begitu berat dari tiga orang penting kepolisian Jepang di ruangan itu. Tak ada suara sahutan setelah Asuma menghela nafas dan melangkah pergi begitu saja dar ruangan itu dengan sekotak rokok tergenggam di tangannya.

.

"Aku tahu ada yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku"Shikamaru berucap. Tak menolehkan pandangannya tetapi pemuda bersurai coklat tergerai cukup tahu pertanyaan itu diarahkan untuknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua ini akan terjadi?"Haku berucap. Pandangannya penuh akan niatan ingin menilai serta memastikan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memerintahkan kami untuk mengecek para pemuda itu secara tiba-tiba dan hanya memberi alasan sepele, kau tahu, aku sangat mengenalmu, Nara Shikamaru, apa yang kau sembunyikan? In bukan hanya sekedar kebetulan"

Pemuda bermata kuaci berhenti memperhatikan layar laptop di depannya. Pandangannya teralihkan pada pemuda yang kini menatap penuh kecurigan kentara kepada dirinya. Bahkan tanpa sungkan-sungkan seperti megibarkan bendera perang walaupun dalam hal semua ini menguntungkan kepolisian Jepang, tetapi kebetulan yang mencurigakan membuat kebetulan dengan keuntungan sekaligus kegagalan itu seperti menohok otak cerdas untuk berpikir segalanya terlalu aneh.

"Sejauh mana kau mengenalku?"Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Melainkan mengajukan pertanyaan kepada sang pemuda di depannya. Memperjelas bagaimana hubungan mereka hanya sekedar rekan kerja, tidak lebih. Walaupun kenyataannya ada ikatan lima tahun hingga sekarang yang masih mereka sembunyikan dari semua orang.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk membuatku marah disini, aku sedang tidak main-main"Haku menekan setiap kosa kata dalam kalimatnya. Pandangannya mulai menyalang.

"Apa kau berpikir aku sedang bermain-main?"Ucapan terucap dengan mudahnya membuat Haku bergerak cepat dari posisi duduknya. Melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah pemuda di depannya. Membuat pemuda bermata kuaci terjungkal hingga punggunya membentur pegangan pada sofa. Cukup sakit untuk bagian kerasnya mengenai langsung pinggangnya.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu Nara Shikamaru!"Haku berucap lantang, membuat suaranya melingkupi ruang sunyi di sana. Muak dengan segala pemikiran janggal yang selalu ada di otaknya untuk pemuda di depannya. Dia tidak bodoh.

"Haku, kemarilah"

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengatakan semuanya!"Haku masih mempertahankan kemarahannya. Tak berniat mematuhi ucapan Shikamaru saat pemuda yang kini duduk dilantai dengan aliran darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya mengulurkan tangan kearahnya. Memintanya untuk mendekat seperti yang selama ini selalu dilakukan pemuda itu saat dirinya kacau.

"Kemarilah, Haku"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Dalam sekejap setelah perkataan berulang itu kembali terucap, sadar atau tidak, Haku dengan cepat mendekat kearah Shikamaru. Bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lantai. Pandangan tajam yang sedari tadi di lakukan runtuh seketika, berubah menjadi pandangan akan kasat ketakutan.

**TBC**

**Thank for review**

**Sharyn Li, guest, guest, guest, kyunauzunami, SNS176, Elysifujo, sri gitarja, jasmine daisynoyuki, L. casei shirota strain, hamano hiruka, aiko vaery, michhazz, yumiko. F, chibamamoru, ema, gici love sasunaru, kyunauzunami, guest, guest, pipipip, versetta, furihata719, comenloveme, aySNfc3, asa yuki, guest.**

**Yoooo ketemu dengan shiro lagi, ne ne ne, karna otak sedng mupeng shiro kembali update lam ehhe, gomene ne.**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah review, baca, dan mampir di ff shiro, terimakasih banyak. Ktirikan, saran dan pujian, shiro ucapkan trimakasih banyak untuk teman-teman neee.**

**Untuk yang meminta sasu asli, aaa, mungkin nanti huehehhe, dan pipipip judul dramanya apaaaa? **

**Shiro masih bingung mau sampai chapter berapa, mugkin tidak sampai 20 an. Ehehhe, mungkin. Untuk naruto, sebenarnya dia melakukannya tanpa sadar, seperti memiliki insting kuat tentang computer huehehehhe**

**Sekalii lagi shiro ucapkan trimakasih banyak neeeeeeeeeeeeeee 3**

**Ehehhe, sampai jumpa di chapter depaaaan,**


End file.
